The Hunters Heart
by Kayleigh Cullen1918
Summary: Edward is a Hunter and is sent to the magical realm to see if the magical sisters that he had heard of are planning to start a war with the human realm. When he is arrested upon his arrival, Isabella, one of those sisters, helps him escape and return home. Edward vows that he will return for the beautiful Bella. What happens when she is abducted before he can? M for safety!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N ****Hi guys! I'm back! Please read and review my new story. This one won't have such quick updates since I know only the first chapter and the rest of the story is a mystery to me...**

**Ah well!**

**EPOV**

I pulled up outside the large cliff top mansion that looked like it belonged in the middle of a _Dracula_ movie and got out of my Pontiac Firebird, my recent car of choice.

Scowling at the snowflakes that fell around me, I yanked my leather jacket tighter and made my way up into the creepy ass mansion that I had never liked. It was cold and eerie and looked way too much like you stereotypical haunted house for my liking. Every time I walked into the place with its high ceiling, priceless art and antique furniture, I felt like I was in the middle of a game of _Cluedo_ and any second someone would accuse me of killing off Mrs. Henshaw with a candle stick in the library.

It was beautiful, I supposed as I made my way down the large corridor. Art line the walls, some pieces were one of a kind and worth millions while others were a little more modest, but breath-taking all the same. The furniture was made for style more than comfort though and while it matched the gothic decor, I preferred a Lazy boy any day.

"Master Edward," a young maid bowed her head respectfully as I passed her in the hallway, being sure not to make eye contact with me.

I rolled my eyes at that. Master Edward. Seriously? Nodding, I walked by the small woman, sensing her discomfort at my close proximity. Not that I blamed her, I was well over six feet tall, muscular and if she worked here then she knew enough about Hunters to know that I had two very sharp, very dangerous daggers at hand.

I walked through the large house and into the study. The study always reminded me of what a college Deans office should look like, lots of books, a huge desk and yet more paintings on the walls.

Stealing some of the cherry mints that were in a glass bowl on the large desk, I walked over to the book case. Pulling out a generic book, I felt around for the small button that opened the book case.

With a groan that showed its age, the book case moved, revealing a set of stone stairs that led down to where my brothers were waiting for me.

My brothers were gathered at a large table, each with a beer in front of them and food of their choice. No one ever said that the Brotherhood was stingy. Especially when it came to beer, food and money, three things the council knew the Brotherhood would never do without.

They all looked up at my presence, some greeting with easy smiles, others with more solemn nods. Some just glared at me, their eyes flickering to their daggers in temptation for having to wait on me. Blood thirsty bastards.

Laurent, the leader of our Brotherhood paced around the large table, absently waving for me to be seated. The table was large and made of stone, created by the first circle of Brothers. It had ten very comfortable chairs surrounding it, though only nine would ever be filled...

Before I could dwell on the person who should fill that seat Laurent glanced up at me. "Are you going to sit down?" He demanded in a growl. No chick flick moments around here.

With a cocky grin, I took my seat next to Jacob. Jacob was Native American, with dark eyes and long black hair. The guys were as tall as me, but way more muscular. He had an easy going grin and an infectious laugh, but was deadly when crossed.

"Dude," he greeted quietly.

"What's going on?" I muttered. "Why the meeting?"

He shrugged his heavy shoulders. "I don't know. All I do know is that I was with a very sexy red head, who I had to send away, when I got the call telling me to get my fucking ass over here. Laurent's' words, not mine," he added, his eyes taking in the people around us who seemed to be having the same conversation with their neighbor as we waited for Laurent to speak.

"You could have told him to go and fuck himself and stayed with the red head," I suggested with a grin.

Jacob snorted. "Yeah, right. When has a Hunter ever been able to refuse to attend a meeting with his brothers?

I couldn't help but agree. You never ignored your leaders call. No Hunter could.

I looked around the table and wondered what they had all been doing tonight. Were they with a woman? Were they hunting? Or were they just out for a beer with the guys? What had they given up for tonight?

Not that they had a choice. The Brotherhood of the Hunters was something that you were born into, not something you chose.

Hunters are a breed of men, born to hunt demons and protect the humans and other magical beings from those who wish to cause them harm.

Hunters are not born into families with loving mothers and fathers, but they are bred. Hunters would impregnate human females with a certain psychic ability. Once pregnant, the women were taken to the camp where the babies were to be raised into Hunters. As soon as they were born, they were taken away to be raised by the nurses. The mothers were not allowed to see the children again and it had never been heard of a single Hunter finding his mother.

The children were trained in martial arts and weapons training from the moment they are developed enough. The camps were highly competitive, only the strong survived. Hunters were fast, strong and ruthless. And each came with their own set of razor sharp daggers, I thought we a grin.

A Hunter earned his daggers after his first demon kill. The daggers were lethal and razor sharp and held the mark of the Hunter.

After a Hunter had earned his daggers, and if he was worthy, he was sent out into a Brotherhood. Brotherhoods were made up of ten men, not including their leader, and each Brotherhood had its own territory to protect. Each male was strong, cunning and ruthless.

"Can we get on with this?" Eric pleaded as he traced the colourful tattoo's that covered his arms in boredom. Eric liked his tattoos.

Laurent turned to scowl at him. "I'm sorry, are we keeping you from your video games?" He demanded softly, his voice all the more chilling because of it.

Though Laurent was a force to be reckoned with, Eric, and every other man in this room, was a Hunter, and we bowed down to no one. We feared no one.

Eric just gave Laurent a bland stare before calmly going back to his tracing. I had to bite back a grin at that. Eric was the smallest of our Brotherhood and had gotten a lot of his tattoos to give himself more of an edge, before he'd gotten his first and became addicted to them.

We all looked up when the door was opened, all of us coming to our feet, ready for whatever had entered a room that only eleven people knew the location of.

A tall woman entered the room, gliding over to stand at the head of the table next to Laurent. She was stunningly beautiful, her eyes the colour of a lazy river and her hair as golden as the sun. Her dress was sheer enough to see what her mother had given her.

I noticed the raised eyebrows as the rest of the men took in her revealing dress, which she wore with confidence. That told us that she wasn't a random woman if the air of power that clung to her hadn't told us that already.

"Gentlemen," she greeted us clearly, though it was obvious from her tone that she believed that we were anything but.

"The Goddess Maeve," Laurent introduced her, his tone full of respect. I took a shot and guessed that his tone wasn't just about her position as Goddess, but the sheer gown that gave Laurent many ideas about positions...

"All due respect, Goddess, but why are you here? With us," Jacob added, asking the obvious.

Hunters were the people you called when you needed help winning a battle, but we weren't the sort that Goddess hung around with. We were the animals, the riff raff of the supernatural world, but one you wanted in your corner and didn't turn your back on.

Her soft gaze burned into Jacobs, obviously not liking to be questioned for anything.

"I am here, Hunter, because there have been whispers of a war coming to our realm. Is that interesting enough for you now?" She asked softly, and like Laurent, it was more dangerous in its softness than if she had screamed it.

"What war?" Michael demanded his blue eyes bright, eager for a battle.

Maeve's gaze flickered towards him. "In the realm next to ours there is a legend of four sisters, each with the ability of sight and each with their own connections to the elements. The land where they reside is undefeated. The lands are feared because they knew that no one can hide from them."

"And what does that have to do with us? So what if these chicks defend their lands?" Markus demanded, obviously not as excited about an upcoming war as Michael was.

Maeve turned to him, her eyes colder than ice. Markus looked back at her unblinking, refusing to be intimidated by her.

"Because there have been rumours of them turning against us. Of starting a war with our world. If they are as powerful as they are rumoured to be then we will have a situation on our hands. Now, correct me if I am wrong, but I thought wars and people who are threatening the human realm were your area of expertise," she challenged with raised eyebrows.

"It is," Laurent answered her. His gaze touching on each of ours, telling us that as leader of our Brotherhood, he had already made the decision to become involved in this war.

Maeve looked satisfied. "We are not certain, as of now, it is still rumours, but the saying 'better say than sorry' is a cliché for a reason. I have an amulet that will allow you to travel to their realm. You will go, you will gather information and then you will report back your findings." She told us.

I felt a stirring of irritation run through me. We were just the Gods bitches. We were to go and risk our ass and then once we sorted out the problems, we would go back to being the dirt they refused to even walk on.

"When do we leave?" Jacob asked curiously.

"You don't," Maeve told him simply. "Only one can travel with the amulet."

"Then who?" Jacob bit out.

"You," she said.

I glanced up and all eyes were on me.

Absolutely fucking fantastic. It looked like I was the Goddess' bitch until further notice.

* * *

I dangled the silver amulet by the thick chain, bored out of my mind as Laurent and Maeve, who I guessed would bed each other before morning, took me through what my mission was.

"Are you listening, Hunter?" The bitch Goddess demanded.

I sighed as I turned back to her. Yes, she was beautiful, but she was a pain in the ass and annoyed me to no end. She went from being Aphrodite's love child with Laurent to a Harpy on a bad hair day with me.

"Yes, sweetie, I'm all ears," I retorted.

She took a threatening step toward me, but Laurent held her back. "Edward, try to show some respect," he growled.

My response was to give him a bland look that spoke volumes.

"You stupid child," she seethed.

I raised my eyebrows. "Listen, cupcake, you were the one who said that I was the one to do this. Now, I'm here at the stupid statue, amulet in hand and I'm all ready to go."

Her eyes darkened at my flippant tone. "It is not just a statue; this is the memorial for those who created all of the realms. Only one exists in each realm and without it, you will be trapped there."

I looked at the statue, unimpressed. It looked like any other statue of an angel. It didn't seem to be anything special. The only thing that made it look remotely special was the sun shaped indentation that fit the amulet perfectly.

I sighed. "Fine. So, I put the amulet in and that will take me to the magical realm, I find the town and the sisters that you spoke of, keep my head down and remain inconspicuous and get information to pass onto you. So that when we save the day, you can take the credit." I finished with a sardonic smile.

"Try not to mess it up," She snarled as I pressed the amulet into the statue, hissing when I was blinded by a piecing light and like acid was being poured over every inch of my body.

I opened my eyes and gaped. I was standing by a stream in the middle of a forest, my hand still pressing the amulet against the statue.

I hung the amulet around my neck, tucking it into my shirt for safe keeping.

I couldn't help but smile. I had just travelled realms. For over a thousand years I had fought demons and tried to protect the human race, but I had to admit that this was cool.

I soon found a trail and followed it, hoping that once I had found people, I would be able to find the sisters that I was here to spy on so I could give Maeve and Laurent the full report.

After about an hour, I came out to a small town and this time I restrained my need to gape.

It was like I had not only travelled realms, but travelled in time. I was the first to admit that I had never l been a history buff, especially since I had been around for the last thousand years, but it was like stepping back into medieval times.

There were no cars, no I Pods, no cell phones, no blaring traffic. It was strange. As a Hunter, I had to be able to move easily with the times. I hadn't been trained on how to react when I travelled _back _in time, though.

The town was in full swing, people selling vegetables and breads at stands. People chattering happily as they made their way through the market.

I glanced up at the large stone castle that was off in the horizon. I wondered whether the amulet had not only brought me to the right realm, but the right location also. A guy could hope, I thought as I made my way through the market, sticking to the shadows.

I was happily listening in on a woman's conversation when I felt a blade press against my skin. I couldn't help but frown, how had I not noticed someone's arrival?

"Move slowly," a voice ground out.

Remembering that I was meant to keep a low profile, I decided against killing the man who held a knife to my throat.

I turned to find now only one man, but six. The man with the blade to my throat had honey blond hair and ice blue eyes. He was tall and muscular and carried himself with a confidence that I respected.

"There's been some sort of misunderstanding," I began, trying to calm the situation.

His blade pressed against my skin. "There has been no misunderstanding. You are a spy and will face judgement."

Well shit.

* * *

I had to admit that this wasn't the first time in my life that I had been arrested. Since being born over a thousand years ago, I had seen the inside of a cell more than once. Hell, I'd been in a cell, a dungeon and a few torture chambers back then they were considered the 'norm'.

But, not in all that time, had I been arrested for doing absolutely nothing wrong.

There had been countless time when I deserved to have my ass thrown in a jail cell or be flogged in the street for some of my crimes, but I was innocent dammit!

Well, I just hadn't been given enough time to give them a reason to arrest me, I could admit to myself as I paced the small cell that was kept underneath the very castle that I had been wondering about earlier.

How did I know where the cells were? I knew because the blond guard, who stood outside of my cell, watching me pace, had made me walk from town and into the cells they had at the castle.

I was man enough to admit that being held in a cell being a royal castle in another realm was pretty fucking cool and made me feel nostalgic for the good old time when prison cells were dark and dingy, not bright and open and you could watch television or play pool whenever you wanted.

In my opinion the prisons of today were more like a low budget vacation resort than punishment.

The main problem, besides being stuck in another realm, was that I could never stand to be in confined, small spaces. I hadn't since I'd been very young and in training to be a warrior, a Hunter, and they'd kept me locked up, alone, in a dark cell that smelled like rotting flesh for days as part of mental training.

They had dragged me, rather roughly, down underneath the castle and all but threw me in before locking me in like a rabid animal.

I was cold, uncomfortable, hungry and pissed off. I'd also promised myself that I'd break the neck of every one of the guards, even while the reasonable part of my brain was telling me that they were was just following orders. They were just doing their job by protecting the town.

Still, the other side of my brain wanted to rip their heads off with my bare hands, which was one of the things I should have been arrested for in the 1780s.

It was driving me insane, being cooped up in here, knowing I could escape, but being unable to. I had heard them mention something about sisters and I had to stay in order to find out if the sisters that they spoke of were the sisters I was looking for information on.

My cell door was dragged open where the blond guard stood with his shoulders back, his eyes staring straight ahead. "Come," he ordered.

"Well, I have got to say, the service around here sucks. No Jacuzzi, no mint on my rock hard pillow." I said sarcastically.

I had to respect the man when his response to my comments was to give me a droll stare that told me that he didn't give a damn and that he'd drag him out of there as a corpse if he had to.

In any other circumstance I would have liked the man.

* * *

"For the love of God," I muttered when I was dragged into the castle and into a large hall that was bright with marble floors and sunshine filled the room.

The room was filled with men and women who were obviously the leaders of the land that I was in.

A man with dark hair and dark eyes stepped toward me with an arrogance that told me he was royal.

"What are you doing in this land, spy?" he demanded angrily.

I looked at him, wishing that the guards didn't surround me and that I could rip his jugular out. Messy, but worth it, I'd always thought.

"I think I'll pass on the big explanation, but thanks," I replied arrogantly.

I had been trained to be able to see into people, to be able to know what they were thinking and what they would do next. The man in front of me was used to getting his own way. He expected me to treat him with respect and fear.

That wasn't happening for shit.

A cold, creepy smile lit his face, his dark eyes full of triumph as if he thought he'd won our small battle.

He turned to the guard who had arrested me and dragged me into the castle, not knowing I could have destroyed within seconds if I wanted.

"Bring in the sisters!" he barked.

I tensed as the blond rushed out to get the sisters. I had come here to see if these women, these people were plotting against our realm and now was the moment of truth.

I was kind of proud of my fast work, I admitted as I leaned against the wall, smirking at the guards who thought they were in control.

I frowned and silently cursed when other men came in with iron shackles. Shit.

Iron was one of the things that could deplete Hunters strength. I would be at the mercy of these people. I would be unable to fight.

I fought the urge to kill the bastards that shackled my wrists together. I didn't like to be restrained, my every instinct screaming at me to fight, to kill.

What if these sisters and the bastards who lived here were actually trying to cross realms? What if the sisters, who were known to have the gift of sight and elemental gifts that made mother nature look like she was a middle aged gardener, sentences me to death?

The sisters were their ace; they had the power to see me killed should they say it.

I was fucked.

The large oak doors swung open and in entered four beautiful young women; the sisters.

They were each opposites of the other three, the thing they had in common was they were all wearing white flowing gowns and seemed to walk in synchronization.

One of the sisters was incredibly tiny, with short black hair. She was petite and had piercing blue eyes and reminded me of a pixie.

One of the middle sisters, who was the tallest of the four, had the body of a woman you would see sprawled out on the hood of a car in her underwear in some seedy mechanics office. Her blond hair was pulled back into a tight bun which made my head ache in sympathy. Of the four I got the feeling that she was the leader, her pale eyes were serious and full of disdain when she saw me.

Another sister had vibrant red hair, with dark green eyes and had more of an athletic build. Her eyes darted around the room uncomfortably as she walked in perfect synchronization with her sisters.

The fourth was by far the most beautiful and she looked the most gentle of the four. She too wore the same white flowing dresses as her sisters, but unlike theirs hers clung to her generous curves and flowed out behind her in a way that made her look like she'd been plucked out of a fairytale and placed here in the middle of hell.

Well, my iron shackled hell.

Her long dark hair flowed down to her waist in gentle waves and, unlike her sisters, when her soft brown eyes me mine they held compassion and warmth.

I didn't know why but I found that I couldn't take my eyes away from her.

When the four of them stood directly in front of me and I found myself eye to eye with the blond and raised my eyebrow.

"I normally let a girl buy me dinner before we get up close and personal, sweetie," I said sarcastically.

I suddenly found myself pinned to the marble wall by invisible hands.

"I would watch your tongue, Hunter, or you may just find it cut out," Blondie warned me through narrowed eyes.

Never one to back down, or keep my mouth shut, I answered, "Promise?"

Blondie hissed until the brunette whispered soothingly in her ear. She nodded abruptly and the four turned their backs to me and walked over to what I guessed were their leaders.

"This man is from the Brotherhood of Hunters. They reside in the human realm and he has been sent here to watch over us, they think foul play is at hand. That we intend to attack the human realm. He is a spy and a threat to our kingdom and should be treated as such, but since he cannot be killed like any mere mortal, he should be hanged at dawn and then burned."

Well, shit, I thought, this was going to be tricky to get out of.

My gaze shot to the brunette and watched as her mouth tightened and guessed that she didn't agree with her sister's verdict.

"Well that make two of us," I muttered under my breath and felt the laser glare from the blond ice bitch.

"I'm sorry, how rude of me, please go back to discussing my untimely demise," I teased and winked at the brunette when I saw her eyes flash with amusement.

"You have our verdict; we will be in our quarters."

In unison the four sisters turned and walked out of the room, my eyes were glued to the brunette's ass as I watched her go.

I watched as the guards crowded closer to him.

"Gentlemen, let's be lovers, not fighters," I smirked.

The straight faced men continued to surround me with their spears. Something I hadn't seen in years.

How to get out of this one…

**A/N**** Hi guys! Please leave a review with your thoughts!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hi guys! Thank you for your awesome reviews and those of you who have added this story and are once again taking a chance on me, LOL! I have to admit, right now, I feel like a guy. Sitting here with a beer, writing my new chapter, lol! The only thing that ruins it is that I also have chocolate and am watching Gilmore Girls!**

**Thanks again!**

**EPOV**

I found myself yet again in the small dingy cell, only this time it was cold and dark, the only light coming from the small square barred window.

I had been shoved down here since that blond bitch had told her leaders exactly why I was sent here.

The only thing that had kept me from killing all of them was the fact that I had been ordered to play nice, keep my head down, and remain inconspicuous. That was going well, I thought sarcastically.

I could also admit that another reason why I hadn't killed everyone in this castle was the brunette woman who took my thoughts to more pleasurable places.

I was actually relieved in a way; I hadn't desired a woman in so long I was starting to think maybe the problem lied with me and not them.

Well, my problem was a thing of the past now, that was for sure. I had sat here for the past couple of hours thinking of her and using every bit of self-control I had to keep from getting an erection. Those guards had eyes everywhere.

When I heard thunder crash outside I stood and moved to the small barred hole in the wall and was stunned to see that there was a storm gathering outside. Within minutes rain fell so hard that it sounding like rocks hitting the ground, winds tore through my cell and lightening lit the air.

I looked up to see the guards sending each other nervous glances and remembered that apparently the four sisters were all connected to the elements, like their father before them and it was obvious to me why the guards were so nervous.

The storm outside was being created by the sisters and one of them was definitely pissed off.

I just wondered which one was creating it.

**BPOV**

"Rosalie, could you give it a rest?! The guards will be freezing," Alice hissed from the balcony.

"Oh, and we wouldn't want your precious guard to go cold now, would we, Alice?" Rosalie challenged and we all fell silent.

Alice and Rosalie's silence was more of a battle than Victoria's and mine. We were more wary of what Alice would do in retaliation.

"I would be careful, sister. Though you may believe that you are queen, you are not. You need us, more than we need you, Rosalie. If you want to keep up your act that you have any control in this castle, you'll need us." Alice spoke quietly, calmly and my heart pounded because of it.

Rosalie glared before she abruptly turned to continue her pacing, which she hadn't stopped doing for the last hour. She knew Alice was right. The only thing that kept us in some semblance of control was the fact that the four of stuck together. They couldn't fight against us, not when we were together.

"Can we just sit down and talk?" Victoria asked quietly and I couldn't help but smile.

We were all connected with the elements; each of us having ability's to control certain on. Victoria's was fire, so traditionally she should be hotheaded, I thought with a grin. She should be hostile and flip out at a seconds notice due to her relationship with such a temperamental element, but she wasn't.

Alice's element was air, which meant she should be flighty and capricious. She should be a free spirit, but her temper was something fierce and not to be taken lightly. She did her element proud.

Rosalie's was water and I had always thought that Rosalie and Victoria should have been blessed with the opposite gifts.

Water was meant to be more open to change, to creativity, to new things. Rosalie wasn't. Whilst she did get the part of her element down she can cause utter chaos and mayhem, the storm tonight proving the dangers of a water element, she didn't seem to have the other parts down.

Mother had always said she should have been a fire element.

My element was earth.

I was supposed to be stable, solid, and full of endurance and strength. I didn't know if I was all of those things, but others often told me I was. Like with each element, I had to control my temper; I could take out a village if I lost it.

"No, Victoria, we can't. A spy has been sent from the human realm," she spat the words out in disgust. "A spy and all our sister can think of are her precious guards!"

A gust of wind slammed the balcony doors shut so that Alice stood alone in the middle of Rosalie's storm. Though, it was hers too. The wind was awful and had the town's people scurrying for cover away from the storm that my sisters were creating.

"It isn't just about the guards, Rosalie. You need to calm down before you flood the entire town." I told her reasonably.

Her blue eyes turned on me. "You can talk, Bella. I saw you looking at that man. Smiling at him. If it wasn't for you he would have been dead by now and we all could move on. The human realm wouldn't be sending their spies to invade us. The portal was created for those in times of need, not for this," she growled as she paced, her white gown dragging along the floor. "I hate humans!"

I sighed as I took a seat in the chaise, and opened my book, deciding to let her get out her frustrations and not point out the fact that the man locked in a cell was not human.

I opened the book I had begun reading, but found my gaze straying around the room.

The large room was filled with white and cream furniture; the floors were white, as were the walls. As were our clothes.

None of us could stand the color, but our Council had insisted that it was the traditional color of our family and we must wear it with pride.

What they didn't understand that elementals needed certain tones to be around. Certain textures and smells, to feel comfortable. White wasn't one of them, even Alice had admitted that when they had said that since Alice's ability was air and she should feel more comfortable.

It wasn't just the room that made us uncomfortable, but the castle itself. It had changed and we no longer felt comfortable here.

It also wasn't the room that I found my mind wandering to, but the Hunter that was held captive in the cells below.

We had each knew the moment he set foot in our lands. Each seeing a man who was sent here to gather information and that only. He wasn't here to hurt us, or our people, but Rosalie was infuriated, and underneath the anger, afraid for our people should anymore come through with information he returns with.

It was known through the worlds of Hunters. They were warriors and nothing else. Ruthless, cold, cunning, they couldn't be trusted to be spying on us, even if it was only that. We didn't know who else would come through the portal should he hand them over the wrong information.

I had agreed with my sisters on our course of action... until I saw him.

Tall, muscular and arrogant, were my first thoughts of him when I had seen him standing the great hall, surrounding by arms guards and seeming to be bored. He stood there as if it didn't matter that he were in chains and they could kill him in seconds.

I couldn't help but admit that I liked that about him. His confidence in himself and his abilities.

He was definitely a Hunter. He carried himself with such arrogance and power, danger all but pouring out of him. He wore strange clothing, different to what I was used to. His hair, a shade of bronze, was messy and he had a light stubble covering his jaw and cheeks, which made him, look all the more dangerous.

He was dangerous to my sisters, our people and I, yet when his vibrant green eyes met mine, I felt safe.

I didn't feel like he wanted to hurt us, even though he could have easily.

I had told Rosalie that when she had wanted to kill him on the spot. I had told her that he had done nothing wrong but verbally spar with her and she should control herself.

So, Rosalie being Rosalie had sentenced him to death at dawn by fire. One of the only things that could kill a Hunter.

I didn't know how yet, but I had to help him. I just hoped that my sisters could forgive me for betraying them.

**EPOV**

I awoke to the sound of hissing voices and sat up to pay attention to what was being said.

"Highness, please, he is to be held until-"

"I know exactly when he's to be held to, Guard. He's to be held until he is executed. He has done no wrong against us and I can't let an innocent man be killed. Now, open the gate," she commanded in a firm voice.

I had never heard that voice before that very moment, but somehow I knew who it belonged to; the brunette sister.

Suddenly, my cell was being opened and in she walked, a black cloak covering her white gown as she bent down to release me from my chains.

I sighed quietly in relief as she released me from the iron chains that had drained away my strength like a bitch.

"What are you doing?" I hissed as I realised what she was doing.

She rolled her eyes. "Something incredibly stupid and dangerous, that's what, I'm doing." She answered sarcastically.

"Exactly," I snapped. I may not know who she really was, I may not even know her name, but I didn't want her in danger, especially not for helping me.

"Look, Hunter, you are to be hanged and burned at dawn and for some reason I know you're a good man underneath that arrogant smirk and cold eyes. So help me or shut up, either way you're leaving tonight."

I was stunned by her words. "Arrogant smirk and cold eyes? My eyes are not cold." I protested.

"But you admit you smile is arrogant?" she asked with a small smile as she pull off the last iron chain.

"So, how are we going to do this?" I asked, ignoring her question.

The brunette smiled. "We are to sneak you out through the passage ways underneath the castle. It leads out to a river that runs through forest where a horse will be waiting for you with your possessions. You are to get on that horse and go back to where ever it is you came from."

"And if we're caught? What happens to you?" I demanded

.

The woman smiled. "We will not be caught, remember, I know these things," I teased tapping her forehead.

I couldn't help but smile at her actions. "Your sisters, they know things too, what will become of you if they tell your council what you have done?" I demanded in concern for her.

"My sisters would never rat me out," she stated with confidence. "We may not agree on everything but we protect each other. Now, do you want to live or not?" she demanded.

I glared down at her which she seemed to take as an answer.

"Brilliant, now if you don't mind?" she urged me out of my cell and to the hatch in the floor which I assumed led to the hidden passage ways.

I made my way down the rickety ladder and helped her as she came down slowly after me with a flamed torch.

"Just so you know," I began as they made our way through the creepy passages, "I could have escaped all on my own."

"Of course you could," she said as if she were placating a child, which I guessed in her mind, she was.

I rolled my eyes as I followed after her, for the first time since entering the dark, dank passage, I enjoyed the view.

For the next twenty minutes I silently followed the woman through the dark passages, the only light coming from the torch she held.

I didn't know how she could navigate her way through the twists and turns in such darkness, but guessed she had either spent a lot of time down here or was using her other 'sight'.

Eventually, we came out into the middle of the forest, to their right was a wide river shining silver under the moonlight.

The woman left me for a moment and returned with a large white horse and as promised, my few belongings were strapped onto the horse.

"Hunter, meet you noble steed," she smiled brightly as she gently brushed her hands over the horses flank.

"Wow, I'm impressed," I admitted as I joined her to greet the white horse.

The brunette rolled her eyes. "Not everything has to be dramatic, Hunter. Sometimes even, with well thought out planning, things actually run smoothly."

I just shook my head at her patronizing tone.

"Especially, when a woman is the one who is planning it," she added and had to bite her lip to keep from laughing when my eyes all but popped out of my head.

"Come on! If I'd have said that I would have been called a sexist asshole-"

"Yes, you would," she interrupted me when she sensed a rant was in the making. "So, instead of parting badly, why don't you just thank me and be on your way."

I continued to glare before I finally caved and raised her smaller hand to my lips. "Thank you, my lady." I murmured against her skin.

"You're welcome." She answered as I reluctantly placed her hand gently back to her side.

I turned to the horse when something occurred to me and turned back to look at her.

"What is your name?"

She smiled. "Bella."

"Bella," I repeated and smiled. "It suits you."

"Thank you," she answered demurely. "And yours, Hunter?"

"Edward."

She smiled brightly at me. "Edward. I like that name."

"Thank you," I chuckled before giving into my need and stepping closely to her and leaning down to kiss her cheek.

"It had been a pleasure to meet you, Bella." I whispered against her ear, breathing in her sweet smell, knowing I would never get that scent out of my mind.

"Safe journey, Edward." She answered as I mounted the horse.

As I reluctantly rode away I heard her call out. "There is a small farm along your way, if you could leave the horse there, I would be grateful. They could use it." She shrugged.

I smiled back at her. "I will." I vowed and took a moment take her in.

She looked ethereal in the moonlight, surrounded by nature, her dark hair flowing down to waist and her eyes somehow shining even the darkness.

As I rode away I made another vow.

No matter how long it took, I would find a way back to her.

**BPOV**

I watched as the Hunter, Edward, rode away and tried to slow my racing heart.

I had never met a man like him; strong, confident, arrogant and so sensually handsome that whenever I looked at him I felt a strange sensation in the pit of my stomach.

I knew it for what it was; desire.

I had read about it, heard about it, but I had never actually met a man and desired him.

Until I had walked into the hall and saw him standing there, leaning against the wall like he owned the place and didn't have armed guards surrounding him.

I lost myself in the memory, tall and muscular with wide shoulders, his hair falling slightly into his eyes, eyes that were so bright and colorful in a world of white.

Oh, and when his lips had touched my hand, my cheek, I had almost melted on the spot, or thrown myself into his arms like in the romances I read.

I had known the moment I saw him that different, even before I had looked at him and saw that underneath all the arrogance was a man with a strong heart and I knew that I must find a way to save him. The need to save him had come to me so strongly that I had almost mistaken it for one of my vision.

Almost against my will, I found myself remembering the feel of his warm breath against my ear, his woodsy, masculine scent and then shook my head at my own thoughts.

Excellent, I thought sarcastically.

I had just met the first man in my life that I desired, that I liked and wanted to spend time with and I had just sent him on his merry way to another realm, where he probably already had a woman and I was never to see him again.

"Just excellent," I muttered as I turned my back to spot where he had disappeared into the trees and made my way back to the castle to face my sisters.

**EPOV**

I winced as I felt the acid pouring over my skin once again as I travelled through the realms and back home.

I had stood at the angel statue, amulet in hand, not wanting to return to my own realm. I wanted to stay and find out why I felt so connected to the beautiful brunette. Bella.

My common sense had won that war, telling me that right now I had no backup, not weapons, except for my daggers, which Bella had given me, and no way of winning against an entire army.

So, I had to rethink my plans. Bella would obviously say that I had escaped, if the guard kept his mouth shut, so I had to wait until I could go back when everything had died down, or take an arsenal with me.

I would return, though. I would return for her.

Hunters weren't supposed to want anyone. We were warriors, born and raised to fight and that's it. We were arrogant and selfish and had violent natures; we weren't supposed to have a woman for our own. Bella had awoken something in me, though, something I didn't understand and wasn't quite comfortable with yet, but some that I wanted. I wanted her.

"What are you doing back?" The bitch goddess demanded before I could blink.

I sighed, wanting to rip her head off. I was still disoriented from the trip, my ears ringing, my skin still burning like fire licked every inch of it and she was yelling at me.

I turned to her. "Turns out that I was expected. I was arrested and met with the sisters. They knew everything about me," I growled, angry that I had been so vulnerable. If it wasn't for Bella, my skin wouldn't feel like it was on fire, it would have been actually on fire.

"Oh," She responded casually.

I felt a red haze over my eyes at her callous response.

"Oh?" I growled as I took an angry step toward her, Laurent grabbing my arm in a crushing grip before I could rip her head off.

"Back off, Hunter," he snarled his voice full of power and authority. I really didn't give a shit.

"Get your hand off of me, Laurent, or risk losing it," I snapped furiously. "This bitch and her other fuck face gods may see nothing in sending my ass into the frying pan, but I do. I don't give a shit who you are or what powers you have, Maeve, I will fucking kill you." I vowed. I was furious at her, at being made vulnerable.

"Those people have no plans to invade our realm. They were horrified that I was there in the first place. If we have a war on our hands now, it will be your fault. If I hadn't have returned to our realm to inform you this, it would have been your fault. Maybe you should be sure of those rumors before you send a man in there next time," I bit out.

I would have been dead by now if it weren't for Bella and her compassion for me, her courage in helping me.

I was raised to never allow myself to be in that situation. During my childhood, when I had lost a battle to another boy, the repercussions had been swift and violent. We would be tied down with iron shackles and beaten, unable to protect ourselves as the trainers beat us with their bare hands, their feet, and planks of wood. Anything they could get their hands on. They would say it was for our own good, that it would make us into better warriors.

I had vowed that I would never be in that position again. I would never be tied down and be vulnerable for anyone to hurt me. If it wasn't for Bella...

"I need to use the amulet," I told her, wanting to get back to her and make sure she was alright. I wasn't asking, though, I was telling.

"You can't," she replied coldly, her hand raising.

Before I could blink, the amulet flew out of her my hand and into her bony grasp.

"Listen," I started, hating that I had to actually convince her to give me the amulet, but knowing I had too. I had no idea how Bella's people had reacted to my absence. I knew I shouldn't go back, that my being there had already caused enough trouble, but I needed to. I needed to make sure she was okay.

"No, you have been through the portal; you have the answers we need. You can't go through again."

"Why not?" I growled. "I just told you that we could still have war on our hands. We still need information; we need to track the situation before it gets out of hand." I told them, knowing that while it was true; it wasn't the reason why I wanted to return so badly. Now that I could get reinforcements, I could return safely. I could even take Laurent and explain it was a big misunderstanding.

"I don't answer to you," she snapped before disappearing into nothing.

I gaped for a second at the space where she had once stood. Not at the fact that the chick had vanished, but that she had took the amulet. I needed that amulet.

I turned to Laurent. "We need to find another fucking amulet and get back there."

"No." He responded coldly.

"What?" I snapped.

His eyes glared into mine. "You don't have my permission to return to that realm, Edward. If you try to disobey my orders, you know the penalty."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Laurent, my Leader, my brother, someone I trusted was stabbing me in the back. He knew me for over a thousand years, he knew me enough to trust me. If I said we needed to return, then he knew we should return.

Not only that, but he was using his status as Leader to threaten me. Yes, I knew what the penalty was if I went against his orders.

I would be thrown out of the Brotherhood and I would lose everything.

**A/N**** Let me know what you think! Updating soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N ****Hi guys! Thank you so much for all of you who have reviewed or added me. You are awesome! I know I started off saying that there wouldn't be fast updates and kind of lied since there's been an update every night since, but... I was inspired dammit! Anyway, it will most likely slow down after this chapter!**

**BPOV**

I took a deep breath and braced myself before I opened the door to our quarters, ready to face my sister's wrath.

They didn't disappoint.

The three of them stood, waiting for me, their expressions varying from fury to absolute horror.

Of course, it was Rosalie who was the first to speak. "What the hell have you done, Bella?" She demanded, her quiet voice didn't need volume to express the fury that she was feeling.

I squared my shoulders, knowing that I deserved whatever they threw at me, but still wanting to explain myself. "He was innocent, Rosalie. I couldn't let you kill him." I didn't speak in anger or in my defense I just spoke the truth. There was something about him...

"Are you that stupid? Do you have any idea what they could do to you if they found out? I can't protect you from them, Bella!" Rosalie snapped, and that's when I realised that her fury was actually fear.

Rosalie was a difficult person to live with, to share such a bond with. She was stubborn and arrogant and liked to have things her own way. She was also a loyal and a loving sister. Since our parents had passed Rosalie had taken it upon herself to be our parent, our protector and though it drove us all crazy, we knew it came out of a place of love.

"Rosalie, don't be silly," Alice soothed as she wrapped her tiny arm around her waist.

Victoria came up next to her, stroking a soothing hand down her arm. "They can't touch Bella, or any of us, you know this," she pointed out.

Rosalie shook her head forcefully. "I don't trust him."

Victoria held her close. "The Hunter is back in his own realm, he can't hurt us or our people. We would see that."

Rosalie hissed out an impatient sigh. "Not him. Charles. I don't trust him not to figure out a way to punish her."

We all looked at her with wide eyes.

"Rosalie, I know Charles has done many wrongs against us, but I don't think that this is one of them." I told her.

Her blue eyes met my brown. "Like when father died? He used that to his advantage. He promised that he would look after us and our well-being. Look what's happening now, Bella. We are locked away in this castle, sneaking out to have a taste of freedom. We can't even claim what is rightfully our thanks to that man."

Victoria frowned. "It can't be true. He did that for our own good," she whispered, sounding horrified that our own family could do this to us.

"Power corrupts," Alice spoke quietly. "He was never meant to rule, our grandparents knew that. Our father knew that, that's why when we were unsure of who should take on the burden as queen he put the council in place."

"And it was Charles who went against his kings wishes and changed the law," Rosalie finished.

We all stood there, facing each other, horrified that it was our only surviving family who was plotting against us.

"What do we do?" I whispered.

Rosalie shrugged. "We do nothing. He can't hurt us if he doesn't know. You were careful?"

I nodded my head. "Yes, I used father's passageways. Even Charles doesn't know about those."

Rosalie nodded, satisfied with my answer. "Okay, we talk to the guards," she looked pointedly at Alice, who nodded her head.

"He'll do it." She responded confidently. "We'll say he escaped and send out a search party. The staff is more loyal to us than they are to Charles, we'll speak to them."

"What if he finds out? What can he do?" Victoria asked.

Again, it was Rosalie who answered. "Bella is protected because of who she is, because of who we are. But, I wouldn't put it passed him to find a way around it. To make it look like that by punishing Bella, that he's worthy of the thrown."

"I could be trialed for treason," I told Victoria quietly. "If Charles really want's one of us out of the way, he could take it to the public, let it be known what I did. I will either be banished, or hanged."

I saw tears fill her eyes. "No," she whispered as she wrapped me up in her arms. "He must never know."

I felt Rosalie pull us both into an embrace. "He won't. I promise."

Alice was the last one to join our embrace, holding us all tight.

"I'm sorry," I whispered. "I never meant to put us in any danger. I just couldn't let him die."

My sisters pulled back at the sheer honesty in my voice.

"Tell us," Rosalie ordered, pulling me to the fire place where pillows lay.

Victoria waved her hand at the fire place until it was flaming brightly; Alice used the air coming from an open window to close the doors to the balcony. I couldn't help but smile at our routine as Rosalie and I brought over glasses of water and fruit.

We had been doing this since we were children, gathering around our fireplace and discussing our troubles in secrecy. Of course back then it was of how to escape the castle grounds without our mother and father knowing.

I closed my eyes at the yearning I felt when I pictured their face. If they were here, everything would be fine. We wouldn't have to worry over Charles and what he was plotting to get us out of his way. We would be safe and happy.

My yearning didn't last for long, though. My parents were together in a better place. I couldn't begrudge them their happiness when they deserved it more than anyone.

When we were all settled, Alice turned to me. "It was agreed before he arrived that he should be punished for coming into our lands without invitation For trying to get information on us to take back to his people. What changed?"

I sat there quietly for a moment, trying to find a way to explain what I had felt when I had walked into that room and saw him standing there.

"I don't know," I admitted. "I walked in and saw him standing there, all arrogant and cocky. I always thought I disliked men like that, but with him... I don't know," I repeated with a smile. "It was like something in me changed and I couldn't let him be killed."

I saw the look that my sisters shared. "Father said that what is was like for him," Rosalie whispered.

"I know," I admitted reluctantly.

"Is it the same for you?" Victoria asked quietly, her fingers playing with the ruby that hung from her neck.

"Yes," I admitted, not only to them, but to myself.

My father had said from the moment he saw my mother, he knew. He knew that she was the one, just like his father had and his father before him. It was part of our family's destiny to know from the very moment we saw them who we were destined to be with. Who our hearts belonged to I had tried to play it down to desire, but I knew. While we knew who was our destined mate, the other person didn't always agree. It had been known that some were rejected by their mates.

"He's a Hunter, Bella." Rosalie pointed out.

"I know, Rosalie."

"Do you? Bella, what Hunter have you ever heard of that has been true to his woman, mate or not?" She demanded.

"I said I know, Rosalie," I snapped. "I know what he is and I know that even if we were from the same realm that we could never work."

She finally seemed to notice that knowing that hurt me. It shouldn't. I didn't know Edward and I never would, but it did.

"It doesn't matter anymore," I whispered. "He's gone. I'll never see him again."

* * *

It had been five days since I had helped Edward get back to his own realm. Five days of sadness, worry and an aching loneliness.

My sisters and I had gotten to work the next morning, speaking with the staff that had been there since we were born, the guards who had been there that night.

It turns out that one of the guards had already set our plan in motion. He had been planning it since the moment his men had let me take Edward from his cell. The guard had helped guard our father and mother when they had first found each other and watched over us as children. As women.

Charles was furious that Edward had escaped and demanded to know how we could have let him escape unnoticed. It had been Rosalie who had told him that we had no idea until he had informed us of his escape. That we didn't know how it could be possible that he could escape without our knowledge.

Even Charles, one of the most untrustworthy people I knew couldn't doubt Rosalie's confident response, her shock and horror at the thought that someone could go by us undetected.

So, we were safe once more.

We had also gotten some people to be our spies for Charles. We knew he wanted us out of the way, we just couldn't prove anything. We couldn't even go to the council and have him be forced to step down because he hadn't actually done anything wrong. Yet. We would know the moment he did, thanks to our mothers gifts. Until then it was a waiting game.

Now that everything had settled down, I was left to miss the man I had only known for a mere few hours. It was strange to miss, well, a stranger. To think about what he was doing, who he was with. To wonder whether he thought about me as I did him.

My sisters had tried to keep my spirits up, understanding what it meant to have him gone. To know what it was like for my mother and father if they were ever apart for any length of time.

When my father would have to travel, my mother would wander around, a cloud of sadness over her. Her eyes, normally so filled with laughter and joy, were filled with longing. It was only us who could bring a smile to her face. When our father would return home, we would go running into his arms and he would hold us so tightly. His strong arms wrapped us up in love and protection and when our mother would enter the room, it was like he could finally breathe again. She would smile and launch herself into his arms and we would stand there and watch as they held each other, all dreaming of one day when we would find a man who held us the way he held her.

I found mine and he was gone. I would never see him again and it was killing me.

I looked up at the night sky, unable to see anything. The view of the moon and stars was clouded by a pair of green eyes. The same shade of green as the emerald that hung around my neck. They were looking down at me with that confident stare, that intimate stare that we had shared right on this very spot.

Every night, after I had long gone to my chamber to sleep, I would sneak out of the castle to return to the spot where he had left. Hoping, foolishly, that he had returned. My heart aching when he hadn't.

I hated this! I hated the fact that my family knew without a single doubt, the person who held our hearts. We mated for life; loving each other through thick and thin until the day we decided to pass on to our next life. What was I supposed to do when I had found that person and had lost him? What was I supposed to do when my mate turned out to be a Hunter. A womanizer no matter what realm they were in.

I had a whole new sympathy for Alice, I thought to myself.

The only thing that made it easier was the fact that Hunters had quite the reputation as being womanizers. Not one of them was known to mate with anyone, never mind for life. Edward was a Hunter through and through, I could sense that. As sweet and as kind as he had been, he could never be true to me. He could never mate with me the way my people did and that wasn't his fault, it was who he was.

I knew that even in my wildest fantasies that I could never be with him that I would never give into my desires for not only his body, but my desires for his heart.

Which was foolish. How could I miss a man, yearn for him, when he wasn't even here and I wouldn't give into what I felt for him and risk my heart even if he did.

Oh, my head hurt, I whimpered to myself. The heart and the head were funny, funny things.

It was then that I heard of a breaking of a branch. It startled me, but I didn't feel fear. My mother had the gift of sight and had passed it onto us when we were born, no one could sneak up on me or my sisters.

It was with that thought that I felt a sharp blow to the back of my head and the world went dark.

**EPOV**

"I told you, I don't have one," the young male witch repeated as he struggled.

"But you know where to get one, I can see it in your eyes. Tell me," I ordered as held him up against the alley wall by his throat.

The witch was young and scrawny and a terrible liar.

In the human world, where the supernatural group was a relatively small one, it was like living in one of those stereotypical small towns, one where everyone knew the others business.

So when Maeve had stolen the amulet away from me and Laurent had threatened to throw me out of the Brotherhood, everyone knew.

Luckily, everyone was scared of Hunters, especially me since I had gotten a reputation for being a cruel bastard over the years, so no one had the balls to speak of it again once I visited them.

It had been almost two weeks since I had left Bella, two weeks since I had seen any of my brothers. I couldn't, not knowing that what I was doing would mean that I wasn't apart of them anymore.

A part of me said that I was crazy, stupid, for risking everything for a woman that I had only known for such a short period of time, while the other told that side to shut the fuck up. That Bella was worth it.

I missed her, which was fucking stupid since I didn't know her. All I knew was that she was brave and funny and kind and had the most beautiful eyes.

So, here I was, two weeks later, desperately trying to find a way back into the realm where she lived.

Unfortunately, everyone was scared of going against Maeve's and Laurent's wishes, so no one was willing to help and I was alone.

Part of me wanted to go to my brothers, to ask them for their help and fight Laurent's order, but I refused to put them in that situation. Not just yet anyway.

I knew they would help me, I knew they would try and find an amulet, but I also knew that if they did then they could risk losing everything. I wasn't ready to ask them to do that yet. Hunters may be arrogant and heartless bastards most of the time, but we were also loyal. We didn't care about much, but we did care about our brothers and the bond that we had created over the years. It wasn't always easy and we didn't always get along, but what siblings did.

"I was told not to help you. Everyone's afraid of Maeve's wrath. She'll make me wish for death if I so much as hint to where you could get one," he gasped out.

I squeezed his throat harder. "Maeve is nothing compared to what I'll do to you if you don't tell me where I can find a fucking amulet."

"I can't," he replied desperately. "She says that if we do she'll kill our families. My family doesn't have magic. They have no chance of defending themselves against her. You can torture me all you like, but I won't tell you anything. Not when my family is involved."

I released him so abruptly; he fell to the ground in a crumpled heap.

"Fuck," I cursed as I stalked away from him. If he was just being a prick and refusing to help me, then I would have gladly beat him to death, but he was protecting his family. I couldn't demand answers and put them in danger.

I had always secretly yearned to know who my parents were where I came from. I only knew that my father was a Hunter. Some of our kind, the older ones, would volunteer to be a part of the breeding camps. I had no idea who he was; it could be anyone of them. I didn't know who my mother was. She was long gone.

I had always privately craved to know them, not even my brothers would suspect anything. I couldn't blame him for wanting to protect his family. I respected him for it.

Climbing into my Firebird, I gunned the engine and headed home.

My apartment was on the top floor and was large enough for a man as big as me to feel comfortable in.

With open spaced rooms, there were no walls to make me feel closed in; trapped like the rooms we were kept in as children, in the training camp where I was raised.

It was pathetic really, I thought bitingly to myself as I poured a large glass of whiskey. After a thousand years I couldn't stand to be in closed in spaces, couldn't handle being tied down. That I still secretly wanted a family for my own. Pathetic.

I paced around my apartment, unable to stand the silence. Downing the last of my whiskey, I stormed out of my apartment and into the night.

Living in Seattle, it was of course raining, but I didn't mind. It gave me time to think, to cool off.

For the last two weeks all I had thought about was her. Her smile, her laugh, and the way her hair smelled, how soft her skin was.

It was funny really, for over a thousand years I could have had any woman I wanted, and did, and now the one woman I wanted, I couldn't have.

How the fuck was that fair?

Without thought, I ended up at the angel statue that turned out to be a portal to another realm. I smirked as I looked around at the public park where it stood. People walked by it every day, jogged past it on their morning run and no one knew its power. Even I hadn't.

I raised my hand and traced my fingers against the engraving where the amulet fit.

I jumped back when the statue lit up, pulling my daggers out, prepared for anything that may come through.

Fuck, I thought. What if it was their guards, or the threat that Maeve had heard about and I was standing here fucking alone. I would fight to the death, it was the Hunter way. I just wished I took enough of them down with me.

There was a small part of me that hoped that when the light died down that a brunette woman would be standing there with big brown eyes and a gentle smile.

When the blinding light finally died out, I was shocked to once again face to face with the blond bitch that had ordered my death.

"You," she snarled.

Before she could bring her arm out and most likely send me slamming into the nearest hard surface again, I whipped around, pinning her arm around her and pressing my dagger to her throat.

"Move and your bitch sister get it," I warned the other two sisters, my eyes searching desperately for a third.

I noticed the glance that they shared with bitch Barbie and realised that they had most likely saw this coming and that if they wanted they could get their sister back. I'd kill her first, though.

"Where is Bella?" I snarled. She had been so positive that they wouldn't hurt her, but if that was true, then where was she? "Where is she?" I repeated, pressing the tip of my dagger to her throat.

"We were just about to ask you the same thing?" The small dark haired one told me.

"What do you mean?" I demanded.

"Take your dagger away from our sister's throat and then we'll tell you what you want to know," she said calmly, but her eyes never moved away from my weapon.

Slowly, I pulled my hand away and released her, pushing her back towards her sisters.

"You have your sister; now tell me where she is. Why isn't she with you?" I demanded to know, my heart pounding with fear at what it meant that all three of her sisters were here and she wasn't.

It was the small one who spoke, the red head seeming too timid to as she wrapped her arm around the blond bitch that was seething from my attack.

"Bella was taken over a week ago. We can't find her anywhere. We can't see her," she whispered, her eyes filled with pain.

My heart stopped as understanding dawned. "Is she dead?" I whispered, unable to think that I had lost her before I even had her.

"No," the blond answered forcefully. "We'd know if she were. We'd know," she repeated, and it seemed like she was trying more to convince herself than me.

"Then why are you here? Why aren't you out looking for her?" I demanded angrily. What the fuck were they doing in the human realm when their sister was missing in their own?

Blondie's eyes spit fire. "Don't you dare," she growled. "You have known my sister for all of a day, she our sister, or blood. You could be the very reason why she's gone in the first place. And let me ask you this, Hunter, was saving your life really worth risking hers? I think not," she added in disgust.

The tiny one placed a soothing had on her arm. "Unknown to you, we are not the ones who rule our lands. Our council does and they say that Bella is lost. That she is gone," her voice shook with emotion. "We are watched now more than ever, we can't leave the castle grounds to look for her. We need your help."

"Mine? What can I do?" I asked desperately.

"We think we know where she may be. The only places in our realm where we are unable to see our sister are the shadow lands. It's forbidden. We can't go there, no one can. The land is dead, no life grows there. It is the only place where Bella would be weak enough to be unable to connect with us."

"Why would the shadow lands make her weak?" I demanded, not understanding why a place would weaken her, would stop her sisters from being able to find her. And what the fuck was up with her council? Something told me that Maeve was wrong about the sisters; they didn't seem to be the ones in control at all. Something told me they were prisoners too.

The tiny one shrugged her shoulders. "There's no life. No seasons. An elemental cannot survive in a place where there is no life. If that is where Bella is, she will be weak, disoriented and in pain," she forced out, her voice full of fear and horror at what her sister could be going through.

"We can't go there, either. We would be captured to get to her before we were taken, also. We need your help," the blond ground out, obviously pissed off with the fact that she needed me for anything.

"Let's go."

**A/N**** Hey party people! I'm guessing it will slow down now, lol! Next update ASAP and please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N ****Hi guys! I am warning you now that if the story ends abruptly and you never hear a thing from me again, it will be because I was arrested after people looked up my internet history. No one should Google whether you can break someone's neck with your hands...**

**Anyway, read, review and hope that I got me a damn good solicitor!**

**BPOV**

I woke slowly, groaning at the pain that I felt in my chest. It was tight and uncomfortable, like I couldn't breathe.

What was happening? I wondered as I tried to open my eyes. Even that was difficult, my eye lids were heavy and my head pounded. It was so tempting to fall back into the dark abyss, but I needed to find out where I was.

I didn't know where I was, or who I was with, but I could sense that it was bad.

My eyes took a long time before they could focus, but when they did, I felt my throat close in panic.

I was in a dark room, stone walls grooving naturally. I was laid out on a table, without restraints and yet I knew I couldn't move if my life depended on it.

My arms and legs felt as if they were made of led, my chest as if a horse was standing atop of me and any time I tried to lift my head the entire room spun and I thought I'd vomit. In addition to that, my head and every part of my body were in pain.

"Hello?" I tried to shout, but it came out more of a whisper.

I sighed as I tried to concentrate on breathing in and out. I had to find a way to leave. I had to warn my sisters.

"No one can hear you, princess," a voice whispered from in the darkness.

My heart pounded in terror at the voice. I had called out, but hadn't hoped for a reply. If there was no reply, then I was alone. If there was, then I was in a strange, horrible place, powerless to defend myself.

A shadow moved in the darkness and I gasped to see a tall, gaunt body shuffle over to me.

I was in the shadow lands, I knew instantly.

Since time began in my world there had been the shadow lands. A land without light and life. Only the most depraved creatures could survive here.

The creatures that dwelled in the shadow lands had been given the name Shade.

Tall, and painfully thin, the men that lived in the darkness had pale, white skin and dark, empty eyes. They moved slowly, yet talked in soft, pleasant whispers. Everyone feared them because they were lifeless, soulless. Even the most vicious of animals would cower in their presence.

Once, when we were very young, my sisters and I escaped the castle grounds, running off into the night and coming along to the barren lands. We hadn't gotten far when we had started to feel weak and disoriented. We had tried calling on the elements for help, fearing we were in danger, but no elements could survive there. We were alone and helpless when a man came around a large boulder, scurrying over to us.

"_Well, hello there little ones," he had greeted us, wrapping his arms around his excruciatingly thin waist as if he were in pain. "What are you doing all out here? Alone?"_

_Even at the young age of eight, we had realised that we were in danger. That the man with the cold eyes was going to hurt us. It hadn't been a vision back then, our gifts hadn't developed yet, and it had been instinct._

_Rosalie had tugged us behind her. "We, we are lost," she stammered, her eyes never leaving his._

_"What a shame?" he crooned, his long, bony fingers reaching out to brush her hair from her face._

_Before he could even touch her, a voice boomed out._

_"Do not touch my daughter!" The angry voice had ordered his voice cold and frightening._

_We had turned to see my father arrive on horseback. Tall and strong with hair as golden as the sun and eyes as blue as the sky it shone in, my father had jumped off his horse, drawing his sword and placed his body between ours and the creature that had eyed us hungrily._

_"Get back, before I run you through," he warned as he used his free arm to back us father away from the creature that had haunted my dreams for years to come._

_"Your daughters are in our lands, highness. Maybe you should warn you're young of the dangers that stalk the night and the repercussions of entering our lands. Especially when they have such," he paused to take in a deep breath, as if he were tasting the still air around us, "talent's," he finished quietly and I had known that he had sensed our abilities. While our gifts of sight hadn't developed until puberty, we were born elemental._

_"And if you value you existence, creature, you will return to the whole you crawled out of," my father had growled._

_As soon as my father had disappeared from sight he had turned to us, a look of fear, anger and even a little understanding in his eyes. Without a word, he had lifted each one of us to sit on his favorite horse and walked us back home to where our mother was waiting._

_She had run out to us, pulling us into her arms, swearing she'd lock us in our rooms from now on._

_Small and curvy, with caramel hair and soft green eyes, our mother was beautiful, even when she was panic stricken due to her adventurous daughters._

_After marching us back up to our room which we had all shared and tucked firmly back into our beds, our father was about to leave when I called out to him._

_"Daddy, who was that man? Why were you afraid for us?" I asked, knowing that my father, the bravest I had ever known, was truly afraid for us in that moment._

_Instead of ordering me to go to sleep, or telling me he talk to me in the morning, my father had walked over to my bed with a small, tired smile and sat down._

_"Bella, I would never normally speak to you of such horrid things, but since you and your sisters have a habit of sneaking out," he said pointedly, laughing at my blush. "I have to tell you because though our kingdom and our lands are safe; there are some places that are not."_

_"The shadow lands," I whispered._

_"Yes. They are dangerous not only because of who dwells there, but also the lands themselves. The elements give you life, give you power, just like they do with me. If you go to a land where there is no life then the very thing that keeps you safe will be useless."_

_I nodded, remembering how it had felt to step onto that land. I frowned up at my father. "But you were there and you didn't feel weak," I pointed out._

_My father laughed the sweetest sound I had ever heard. "Yes, I did. I just had something more important on my mind," he said, leaning in to kiss my forehead._

_I smiled up at my father. "Who are they then? Who was that man?"_

_My father's brow furrowed. "That man is what we call a Shade. They are men who have given up their souls, who feed on the hearts of others to live. They are tall, but very thin, they are pale and look weak at times, but they are not. Only the bravest and strongest of fighters can defeat them."_

_"Like you?" I had smiled, believing that without a doubt it my mind._

_He had grinned. "Like me," he agreed. "Do you understand now, Bella?"_

_I had nodded. "Yes, daddy. I will never go back there," I vowed._

_"That's my girl. Now go to sleep. Tomorrow we start training."_

_"Why?" I frowned._

_He smirked. "Well, I realised tonight that while our land is beautiful and protected, I still want you safe. Tomorrow we make you into a brave and strong fighter," he had smiled before leaving my bedroom._

_"I love you, daddy."_

_His smile was slow and beautiful and it could light up any night sky._

_"I love you, my Bella."_

_"Carlisle!" My mother shouted in reprimand. "They are supposed to be being punished."_

_"I'm sorry, Esme," he called back and with one last kiss on the forehead for me he left the room, closing it gently behind him_.

_I had gone to sleep; excited for my training, but then I had dreamed of the tall man with the empty eyes, eating a heart. My heart._

I came out of the memory, a single tear rolling down my cheek. I had broken my vow to my father and my nightmare that had haunted me ever since those cold, dark eyes had met mine; I knew that it had finally come true. He would eat my heart like I had always feared.

Sensing my distress, he came closer, placing his cold, bony fingers on my face and leaning close.

His breath putrid, his teeth small, sharp and rotting, he leaned his face close to mine. "No, no, princess, there is no need to worry," he crooned as he brushed my cheeks almost soothingly. My soul cringed away from the touch of such evil. "I was told not to touch you unless you tried to escape, which let's be honest, would be a large feat for you at the moment," he smiled. His fingers trailed down my throat and to the valley between my breasts. The touch didn't feel sexual in any way, it was worse than that.

His hand paused, pressing deep, feeling the pounding of my heart. He bent his dark head to press his mouth against my chest and it took everything in me not to beg for mercy.

"Oh, such a strong heart. Such temptation," he murmured absently, almost as if he were in a trance as he breathed in my scent hungrily.

I watched in horror as his small teeth lengthened in front of me.

Just as his teeth touched mine, a sharp voice called him.

"Henrick!" A voice snapped. "Control yourself, brother. Her orders were that she was not to be touched. Not yet."

The Shade, Henrick, groaned against my skin. "But, brother," he protested.

"No." Was the only response that came, but it held enough authority that Henrick growled as he wrenched himself away from me and disappearing from the room.

I breathed with a sob as the horror of how close to death I had just been. He would have killed me. I knew that. I could still feel his rancid breath on my skin, the tips of his sharp teeth on my flesh before his brother had called out.

It was then that I remembered his brother's words. He said it was her orders. Hers.

Someone had planned this. Someone had given me to the Shades.

The question now was who?

**EPOV**

"I fucking hate that," I growled once we had returned to the magical realm, my entire body burning.

The women on the other hand just stared at me as if they had no idea what I was talking about. Feeling that my ego was about to get bruised any second now, I stood straight, shaking off the burning sting that I hated so much.

"Are you ready now?" The blond asked sarcastically.

I scowled down at her, wanting to rip her goddamn head off. "First things first, give me the amulet."

"What?" They demanded in unison.

I smiled at them coldly. "The only person I trust is myself. Now, if by any chance that you decide to turn against me, I want insurance that I won't be stuck in your realm, waiting for you to track me down."

Blondie scoffed. "I don't think so. There is no way you're getting your filthy hands on our amulet. I won't give you the power to come in and out of our lands whenever you want and with whoever you want."

"Fine," I replied simply. "Good luck finding your sister."

I saw the fury in her eyes, as well as shock that her sisters also shared. They hadn't seen that one coming. I was bluffing of course. I would find Bella. I had no doubt about it and even if they did refuse, if they told me to go to hell, I would still find her, but I didn't trust them. Especially the blond.

The tiny one looked at me for the longest moment. "Rosalie, give him the amulet," she ordered.

Her sister looked down at her with wide eyes. "Are you insane?" she demanded angrily.

Without looking away from me, she replied, "No, but we need him. Bella needs him and if having the amulet is what it takes to get him to go and find her, then I will gladly hand over all the amulets we have. Give it to him," she repeated her voice firm and full of authority.

Cursing, Blondie, Rosalie, all but threw the amulet at me. "Take him to the shadow lands," she growled as she started to turn away.

"Where you going?" the red-headed sister asked.

Rosalie paused to look back at us. "I'm going to keep Charles busy. He'll realize that something isn't right if all three of us are missing. I'll say that you are upset and Alice is soothing you. Take the Hunter to the shadow lands and then leave. Do not wait, just turn around and head straight back to the castle. If a Shade finds either of you alone..." she trailed off.

I frowned. A Shade? What the fuck was that?

Before I could ask, the sisters nodded their heads understanding and Rosalie disappeared from sight.

"This way," the tiny one said as she started walking through thick, dense forests.

"What's a Shade?" I demanded, my hand resting on my daggers as I scanned the area around me searching for danger.

"A Shade was originally like us. A normal everyday man with family and friends. If the stories are true, then on a night of the full moon if a man takes an innocent life, he gives away his soul, his future and becomes a Shade. The darkness spreading until nothing is left."

"How dangerous are they?" I asked, wanting to be ready for them.

"Dangerous enough. They eat the hearts of their victims while they are still alive. They bite and tear at the flesh, break through bone until they reach the heart, all the while their victims are in unbearable pain until they finally die."

The red-head shuddered at my side, horror filling her eyes as she moved closer to her sister.

"And these things have Bella," I stated, knowing now why they had come to me even when they trusted me as much as I trusted them. It didn't explain why they didn't go to their people though. "Why aren't your people searching for her, then?"

The little one sighed impatiently as if my questions annoyed her. "We have already told you this. They believe Bella is already dead. We know better."

"And why does your bitch of a sister hate me with a passion?" I asked pleasantly.

She came to an abrupt halt, her eyes turning cold as the wind around us picked up, swirling dirt and leaves around us.

"I'd watch your mouth, Hunter." Without another word she turned and we continued our journey.

"So?" I prompted.

The red-head flashed me a small smile. "She doesn't think you're worthy."

"Victoria!" The little one, now I knew to be Alice, snapped at her sister, giving her the 'shut the fuck up' glare.

"What?" she asked innocently.

"What doesn't she think I'm worthy for?" I demanded angrily. I had heard my entire life that I was worthy, that Hunters weren't worthy.

"Not what, who," Victoria answered quietly, ignoring her sisters glare.

It struck me then. Her sisters, knowing the things that they did, knew that I was pretty much obsessed with their sister. They knew I had been desperately trying to get back to their world and claim her for myself. What I did with her when I had her, I didn't know. I just knew that I wanted her. And they didn't like that. They thought I was unworthy.

"Then why come to me? You could have gone to any other Hunter in any realm. Or, better yet, found someone worthy," I ground out.

Alice sighed quietly. "It had to be you."

I glanced from her to her sister. "And?"

She shrugged her shoulders, staring straight ahead and I knew I wouldn't get any more answers.

Scowling, I continued to scan our surroundings, hating the situation, hating her fucking sisters.

After a couple more hours of walking we came to a stop. I turned and gaped at the sight.

We stood on the edge of a rope bridge that hung dangerously high over a flowing river. I stared in horror at the barren land that was on the other side.

I couldn't believe it. On our side of the bridge, the lands were green and filled with life and nature and on the other, the land was dead, nothing grew and no life could be seen.

That's not what had been gaping in shock, though.

Where I stood, it was around noon, the sun shining, the birds singing and not a cloud was in the sky. Across the bridge, the sky was dark as night. How the hell did that happen?

"This is where we leave you," Alice murmured. "We can't cross the bridge. The longer we are in the shadow lands the weaker we become. You're on your own, Hunter."

"Just the way I prefer it," I smirked as I turned my back to them and stepped onto the bridge.

* * *

Jesus, it was cold, I thought as I stepped onto the dead land.

As a Hunter, I had more of a tolerance for cold. I could stand in the middle of a blizzard and not be effected. I didn't like the cold, but I could tolerate it. Here, though, it wasn't like anything I had ever experienced. The cold seeped through my clothes and skin and went straight to my soul.

If this is how this land affected a Hunter, I didn't dare to think of how it would affect Bella.

I made my way quietly through the land that was well-named. It was dark and cold, and quiet. Not even crickets sounded out into the night.

Despite the cold, there was no wind, as if the air itself stood still.

It was then, as I stood there, listening for the sound of the wind and thinking how the hell I was going to find Bella that I heard them.

As silent as the night around me, I slid through the shadows as if I were one of them, moving to stand behind a large boulder where two figures stood in the darkness.

"Henrick, I swear, if you can't control yourself, I'll kill you before she can," a voice spoke angrily.

"I haven't fed in months, brother, I cannot stand it. To hear her heart pounding, pumping precious blood through her body..." The dick named Henrick trailed off.

"Focus," the other snapped. "If we upheld our part of the bargain then you won't have to go months between feeding. She said our prey would come to us."

"But, I'm starving," Henrick groaned, gripping his unbearably thin torso as if he were in agony. Good.

"As soon as she is done with the princess then you can have her," the other male, who was obviously the leader, snapped impatiently.

The men were tall and gangly with long dark hair and every instinct that I had in my body told me that they were evil. I trusted my instincts.

It was those very instincts that had me following them into the cave where they must have dwelled.

I couldn't help but think as I followed behind them at a distance about what they had said about a woman. They had said that 'she' had promised that thier prey would come to them. That as soon as 'she' was done with Bella that the moaning bitch, Henrick, could have her.

Over my fucking dead body.

"When will she arriving?" Henrick asked.

"I don't know. She was supposed to have been here hours ago. Something must have happened to delay her. She was very adamant that the princess must be drained before she came. She said that tonight she would be ready."

My heart pounded at her words. If the woman needed Bella weak before she could kill her, and she had chosen tonight, that meant Bella didn't have long left. I had to move now.

As soon as I was confident that these two were the only dicks in the cave, I moved quietly and swiftly up behind the one named Henrick.

Before the man could even realize that there was someone behind him, I locked my arms around his head and twisted sharply, snapping his neck before he could defend himself against my attack.

The other one, the leader, was slightly more difficult since he was aware of my presence.

He growled as he lunged for me, dragging his sharp nails against my arm, tearing through the leather of my jacket and clawing along my flesh.

Cursing, I kicked him away, feeling darkly satisfied at his cry of pain before glancing down to check my ravaged arm. It will heal; I mentally shrugged before I moved back into action.

The bastard, realising that he couldn't defeat me in a fight, was fleeing in the direction I guessed they were keeping Bella in.

Using the full speed of a Hunter, I moved behind him, and used my fist to punch the small of his back with a powerful blow, feeling his back snap under the force even as I reached for my dagger and embedded in his neck.

Pulling out the blade, I let the creature drop to the floor, hissing as his blood burned the bare skin of my hand like acid.

"Shit," I cursed, grimacing at the thick, black ooze that was his blood.

Wiping my injured hand carelessly on my jeans, I stalked off; following the direction he had been running in and heading further down into the dark cave.

I walked for a few minutes before I saw the soft light of a flame.

Once again, I used my full speed and raced in the direction, coming to a stop at the sight in front of me.

Bella lay on a stone table, her once immaculate white gown, now covered in dirt and blood, a flat stone lying in the center of her chest.

Rushing forward, I traced my fingers over her face. "Bella," I sighed in relief.

Running my hands along her body, I realised that the blood came from a blow to the head that was healing slowly. It worried me, though. Her open wound could be infected with god knows what in a place like this and I didn't know if Bella was vulnerable to such infections.

My fears worsened when I took in her hot and sweaty skin, her shallow breaths and glazed eyes as she looked up at me.

"Edward," she whispered.

I smiled in relief. "Yeah, baby, I'm here," I whispered, kissing her clammy forehead.

"The stone," she mouthed.

I glanced down at the stone that was on her chest and threw it across the room. It smashed into a thousand pieces from the force I had unconsciously used in the obvious need to get it away from her.

"It's gone. Come on, baby, we're getting out of here," I added as I scooped her up into my arms, holding her lifeless body against mine.

"Shades," she whispered with obvious effort.

"Dead." I answered her as I began running. Her sister's words came back to me and I knew I had to get her out of the shadow lands as quickly as possible.

"How?" She managed to force out.

"Shh," I hushed her.

"How?" She demanded with as much strength as I guessed she could.

I sighed. Bella wasn't a woman meant for violence. I didn't want to tell her. I didn't want her to know what I was capable of.

"I snapped ones neck and stabbed the other in the throat," I replied harsher than I had intended.

Bella shocked me by shaking her head weakly against my chest. "Not dead," she whispered. "Only fire," she added.

I didn't full sentences to understand what she was trying to tell me. They weren't dead; they were just down for the moment.

Once again, I used the prenatural speed; I raced out of the cave and away from the shadow lands as quickly as possible.

"Wrong way," Bella whispered as we ran across the shadow lands, in the opposite direction of the bridge.

I sighed in relief when I saw trees, we were nearly home free.

"My sisters," she murmured, not having the energy for more.

I waited until my feet touched the rich, healthy soil before I answered her.

"We're not going back to your sisters."

**A/N**** Hey people! Let me know what you thought!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N**** Hey super cool party people! Thank you so much for reading this story and reviewing it, this one is a lot different to anything I've ever wrote and can be quite a head scratcher at times, lol, so it's really nice to read your reviews and know how much you are enjoying the story. I know I always tend to leave mistakes (which I actually find funny some days) but with this chapter I have scoured it over and over, so if there is... I did try!**

**In this chapter we get to see a little of the sisters and a little of Edward and Bella! Hope you like it!**

**APOV**

I sat in a circle with my sisters, each of us sitting cross legged with our eyes closed and deep in concentration.

He hadn't brought her back.

The Hunter was supposed to return Bella to the castle from the shadow lands, we had seen it, but then it had hit us, Bella and the Hunter alone in the middle of the forest.

Now, we were sitting on our balcony, trying to see further into the future and see where our sister and the Hunter were heading.

With a gasp we pulled apart, breaking the connection that we had built.

"He can't do this," Victoria hissed, worry coloring her tone.

I sat there, trying to figure out a way to fix this. How did we not know that he would do this? How did we not see?

"Alice, tell the guards to track them down and bring our sister back," Victoria ordered, surprising me. Victoria was normally the quiet one, the one that went along with the rest of us. To see her in such a dominant role was shocking, but I had to admit I felt a little relief, she was finally finding her voice.

"No," Rosalie answered her quietly.

"What?" Victoria hissed. "You know where he's taking her. We may never see her again."

I closed my eyes, knowing that while I wanted to jump up like Victoria and argue Rosalie's decision, I knew she was right.

"Sit down, Victoria," Rosalie replied calmly, but I could hear the ring of authority in her voice.

Slow, reluctantly, Victoria sank to the floor, glaring at Rosalie as she waited for an explanation.

Rosalie looked back with calm, cool eyes, not rising to the anger she saw in our sister's gaze. "As much as I hate to admit it, right now Bella is safer with the Hunter than she is with us."

"Excuse me?" Victoria demanded.

I turned to her and took her hand gently in mine. "Think about it. Bella was kidnapped and taken to the shadow lands. A place where we can't go, a place she could never survive for long. Charles must have known this."

"We would have seen," she protested.

"We haven't been able to see Charles for a while now, you know this," I reminded her gently, knowing it was out of fear for Bella that made her so upset. "Charles was the one who was positive that Bella had been killed, that she was gone. He refused to search for; he's told the kingdom of her death. Only we know where she is; only we know what the Hunter plans to do. As long as Charles remains unaware she is safe."

"But we may never see her again," Victoria choked out.

Rosalie reached out to take Victoria's hand in hers. "Bella would never allow that. You know this."

"I hope so," she replied grimly.

"I need to go for a walk," I muttered as I got to my feet and left the room, feeling my sister's eyes on me as I left our quarters.

I walked quietly along the dark hallways, lost in thoughts of Bella.

I would never admit it, but of all my sisters, it was Bella that I was closest to. Victoria had always been so quiet and so private and Rosalie had always been so opinionated and stubborn. Bella was kind and gentle, but she still had her own opinions and could be as stubborn as Rosalie if came to something she cared about. She was also loyal and the one I had gone to when I had fallen in love with someone I shouldn't have. She hadn't told a soul.

Victoria wasn't the only one who worried we would never see her again, I was too. I wanted her here with us, but here wasn't safe for her at the moment.

It was then that I felt a hand reach out and yank me by the elbow into a dark room. Before I could scream, a large hand clamped over my mouth, preventing me from calling out for help.

"Alice, it's me," a voice hissed in my ear.

I felt my entire body relax in relief, I recognized that voice. I had thought that whoever had taken Bella was back and this time I would be the one fighting for my life in the shadow lands.

"You scared the life out of me," I snapped as I turned to face him.

"I'm sorry, I thought you would have seen me coming," he replied, genuinely confused as to why I was shocked to see him.

I knew the answer to that, I was too preoccupied with my thoughts of Bella and her future to see anything else and I guessed my sisters were the same.

"I wasn't paying attention," I mumbled as I looked into his soft, beautiful eyes.

"How are you doing?" He asked gently as he pulled me into his arms.

I immediately felt warm and safe. "He's not bringing her home, Jasper."

I felt him tense. "Why not?"

"Because he doesn't trust us, I suppose. He want's Bella safe and we agree with him. We can't protect her here," I whispered as tears filled my eyes.

I felt his soft lips brush my forehead. "From what little I know of Hunters, they protect people from darkness. He'll keep her safe."

I closed my eyes and let myself sink into his embrace. "I know. I just want her here with us, where I can see her and hold her and know she is okay. I can't lose her, Jasper. I can't lose any of them."

"You won't," he promised confidently, but I couldn't see anything to do with our futures.

Not wanting to dwell on such sadness in the little time we had together, I changed the subject. "We'll have to be careful."

I watched as his eyes hardened. "I know. It was difficult to get to you undetected tonight. I hate this," he snapped, pulling out of my arms to pace the dark room angrily.

"I hate the fact that I can't be seen with you. That I can't kiss you in public that I can't hold your hand that I can't smile at you for God's sake! And you know what I hate most, I hate the fact that I can never marry the woman I love because I'm nothing more than a commoner," he fumed.

"Hey!" I snapped, ignoring the fact that we were supposed to be keeping our voices down. "You are not a commoner; you are the man I love. You have protected me since I was born; you protected my family before that. You are one of the most important people in my life and we will be married one day," I promised him, knowing in my heart that it was true.

He scoffed. "Yes, but we need one of your sisters to marry first."

"Yes. When one of them marries, we can take the thrown back and change the law." I reached out and stopped his pacing; pulling him to me so I could wrap my arms around his strong, hard body. "I wish things were different, but there not. We have to be patient."

He laughed humorlessly. "I'm tired of being patient. I'm tired of attending balls and standing on the side lines as you dance with possible suitors. I want to declare to the world that you are mine. That you always have been."

"I always will be, Jasper. Nothing will ever change that. It's just a little more time. It may be sooner than you think, remember Bella is positive that it's the Hunter," I reminded him.

Jasper rolled his eyes. "Yes, you also told me that Bella has no intention of acting on what she knew and felt in her heart. She won't trust him with her heart. Damn Hunters and their libidos," he hissed to himself.

I burst out laughing. "I don't think they bed so many women just to annoy you, my love," I teased him.

"This isn't funny, Alice. I have waited for you for over a hundred years."

I felt my heart melt at his words. "I know you have. Just a little longer."

He sighed and wrapped his arms tightly around me, tucking my head under his chin. "That Hunter better prove to Bella that he's worth it."

I couldn't help but smile as I pictured the Hunters face when he had realised that Bella was in trouble, how his eyes seemed to soften when he spoke of her and how he had walked into the shadow lands without hesitation to save her.

"He will."

**BPOV**

I awoke to the sound of birds chirping and early morning sunshine glaring into my eyes.

Groaning, I sat up, hissing at the sharp pain in my head. Slowly, I lifted a shaky hand to my healing wound. I wanted to curse the Shades all over again for that. I felt sick and weak and all I wanted to do was crawl into a ball and lick my wounds.

I frowned as I looked down at the dark, worn covering that I was wearing. It wasn't mine, it was Edwards.

I remembered vaguely the memory of lying feebly in Edwards strong arms as we travelled through the forest.

I looked around the tree that I had been dozing against and frowned. We had moved again. Throughout the night Edward would sit me down to rest for a while before scooping me up again and travelling further through the forest. When I had asked him what we were doing, he had told me that he was worried incase the Shades or the guards had followed us.

He had obviously continued to do so even after I had passed out, exhausted.

Trembling, I got to my feet, holding Edward's covering tighter to me as I felt the cold wind brush my face. I looked down to see my white gown covered in dirt and even my blood, cringing at the memory of Henrick's mouth against my chest.

Pushing that thought from my mind, I slowly walked down to the stream where I saw Edward bending down, washing the fresh cold water over his arms.

I found my gaze straying to his pert, firm rear in his tight, well fitted trousers.

I wanted to roll my eyes at my own thoughts; I never looked at men's behinds. What was happening to me? I had just been through a traumatic experience where I had almost died, I was away from my family and running for my life and instead of worrying about that I was swooning over Edward's body.

I must have alerted him somehow because Edward shot up, his body moving into an aggressive position before he realised it was me and straightened out, a knowing look coming into his eyes.

I felt the blood rush to my cheeks; he knew that I had been watching him.

"We moved again," I commented, wanting to change the subject away from my humiliation.

His grin was as arrogant as I knew it would be. "I didn't want the Shades or your people catching up with before we leave."

I folded my arms tightly across my chest, frowning at his words. "Where are we going?"

He wiped his hands on his clothing, drying them off carelessly. "We're going to my realm. I got your sisters amulet just in case," he grinned.

"Oh," I muttered, not knowing how I should respond. I glanced around uncomfortably until my eyes caught sight of the burn marks on his skin. "What did you do?" I demanded as I rushed over to him. Or tried to, at least. I had only taken a couple of steps before the world spun around me.

Edward was at my side faster than should have been possible, wrapping his arm around my waist as I tried to regain my balance.

"Hey, careful, you're still weak," he murmured, his warmth warding off the chill of the air that my clothing hadn't been able to.

"I'm fine," I insisted. "What happened to you?"

"Shades," he answered. "Those little bastards burn when they bleed," he chuckled.

"Are you okay?" I asked, worried for him when I knew I was over reacting. I knew that Shades blood burned like fire, I knew he would be fine, but I couldn't help but worry.

"I'm fine, Bella," he smiled.

My breath stilled at his smile. It was crooked and made him look so sweet and handsome... Ugh, how was I supposed to resist the irresistible?

"You don't have to run," I told him, desperately changing the subject.

"What?" He blinked.

"My sisters aren't sending anyone after us," I replied as I forced myself to look away from his smile.

"How do you know this?" He demanded with a frown.

I couldn't help but smile at his confusion and even suspicion. "My sisters and I can create visions if we concentrate hard enough."

"How can you tell the difference between a vision that comes to you and one that you've created?" he asked curiously.

"Well, it's a kind of feeling, I guess. It's difficult to describe. It's easier if it's something that we wouldn't normally be thinking of though. There have been a few moments where I have been reading a book when Jaspers face flashes before my eyes," I laughed.

I watched as his eyes darkened with something close to anger. "Why would that happen?" He demanded sharply.

I blinked, completely taken off guard by his tone. "Because he and Alice have been in a relationship in secret for over a century. If Alice wants to let us know where she is, she'll concentrate on Jasper to let us know she's with him," I answered honestly, wondering why I trusted him so much with the information that I had never told another soul.

He nodded, his expression changing back to the calm and relaxed man he had been moments before. "Why would they keep their relationship a secret?"

"Because of who he is, because of who she is. Until the law is changed Alice can't marry a normal man. Even if he has guarded us with his life since we were born," I added bitterly, hating Charles and the council all the more for keeping my sister from being truly happy.

Edward went to ask another question before shaking his head. "We'd be here all day," he muttered. "What did you see that makes you certain they aren't following us?"

I smiled. "They sent me an image of a white flag. I take it even in your realm it means the same."

His small smile was the answer I needed.

"Okay then, are you ready to go? Are you strong enough or do you need more time?" He asked his eyes full of concern.

How I wished his concern and the obvious caring that I saw in his eyes could be enough.

"I'm ready."

**EPOV**

I was exhausted. I had spent the entire night running around the forest with Bella in my arms, paranoid that either the Shades or Bella's people were coming to get her back after they realised that there was no chance in hell that I was taking Bella back to them after what I'd found out.

Her, they had said. That could be any of her sisters and until I knew for sure that they were innocent they weren't going anywhere near Bella.

Another thing had finally hit me, Bella was royalty. I'd had no idea! It wasn't until those creepy little bastards had mentioned it last night that it had hit me. Now it made sense, they weren't working for the council; they were the head of it. Or at least they should be, I was still confused as to why she and her sisters weren't ruling their kingdom.

Aside from the fact that I had just techniqually kidnapped a royalty, I had an even bigger problem, how was I ever going to be enough to win over a princess?

I couldn't help but stare down at Bella as we walked along the forest floor. She always reminded me of a real life fairytale princess, with her hair flowing behind her, her flawless skin, full red lips and white gown made her look like the princess she was.

God, she was as sexy as hell.

Abruptly, she came to a halt and turned to stare up at me.

"Stop that," she ordered softly.

"Stop what?" I smirked, knowing what she meant by the blush that had spread so prettily across her cheeks. The same blush I had seen earlier when I had caught her staring at my ass by the river.

"Stop looking at me like you want to drag me to the forest floor and ravish me," she replied sarcastically.

"I wouldn't do that," I responded with mock innocence that turned into a wicked grin within seconds. "Unless you want me to," I added teasingly.

"I don't." she answered as she began walking again.

"The desire I see in your eyes tells me differently, little princess." I whispered into her ear seductively. I knew I shouldn't be teasing her, but I couldn't help it. Her blush so adorable.

She grinded to a halt and fixed me with a cool stare. "Desire is just that, Hunter. It fades with time. It is not need or love or even respect. You are a handsome man; of course I would desire you. You look at me with heat in your eyes and it makes me feel things I am not comfortable with since I'm guessing by your easy manner with women that you have seen plenty of desire in females' eyes, but I bet that the next day you can't even recall their names or their faces within a week. You may see desire but trust me I will never act upon it. I have too much respect for myself then to just be your pass time until you figure out what's happening and then drop me off home."

Anger rushed through me at her words. "You make too many presumptions, Highness."

My formal tone seemed to annoy her.

"Like I said before, I trust my instincts. You are a womanizer who will soon forget all about the _little princess_ you were sent to save and you'll be on to your next conquest, both on and off the battlefield." She shot me one last scathing look before she once again began to walk through the uneven forest ground.

I actually growled as I grabbed her elbow and swung her round to face me, making sure that my grip was firm, but gentle.

"You don't know me, yet insult me by accusing me of having no honor. If I take a woman to bed I remember their names and their faces and there is nothing wrong with that. I am over a thousand years old and when I was younger, yes, I thought that a woman could cure the aching loneliness that I felt. In time I realized that women would not help and they soon just became a bore. In truth, Highness, I have not taken a woman since before you were born."

"Is that supposed to impress me?" She asked me.

I released her arm, not being able to touch her knowing that she thought so little of me.

"No. I do not need to impress you. You saved my life and I am simply returning the favor. As soon as you are safe I will return you home, and then I will be on my merry way and you will never have to see me again." I said, knowing that it was a lie.

"Exactly." She answered quietly before turning away only to have me pull her back, but this time I saw the fire flash in her eyes.

It surprised me; I'd never seen anger in her eyes. It turned her eyes into a beautiful, darker shade of brown. I didn't like that the only time I'd seen her eyes like this that it was aimed at me.

What also shocked me was that the ground shook beneath us. I knew she had an affinity with the earth, but it still shocked me to see it react to her anger.

"Do not push your luck, Hunter. You may be powerful in your world, but here you're nothing. Do not think that all because, unlike my sisters, I ask questions first that I do not share her temper. Do not think that just because you have seen me at my weakest means that I am weak. You have no idea what I am capable of and you should remember that," she warned as she pulled her arm out of my grip and stalked away.

I had no choice but to follow wondering how our soft, easy rapport had turned so quickly.

* * *

Bella and I continued to walk in absolute silence for the next hour, both of us uncomfortable and I for one was filled with regret.

It was strange for me to be so uncomfortable around her, especially since from the moment we met our relationship had been all about easy banter and now we didn't even walk too closely together.

I had no idea where her anger had come from earlier because of my teasing, but I guessed that it came from a very real place and I should have been more sensitive to that.

I continued to glance down at her every five seconds while trying to figure out why my words had set her off. Yes, she didn't know me well, but she had such good instincts usually, that I didn't know where she had got the 'Love em and leave em' vibe from me.

Well, maybe at one time….

I rolled my eyes and mouthed a silent curse. Yes I had once done everything she'd accused me of, but that was literally a thousand years ago.

To me, the fact that I had been a perfect gentleman since that time cancelled that out.

Plus, I hadn't been lying when I had told her that I hadn't taken a woman since she was born, in fact it had been longer than that.

As unbelievable as it sounded I had gotten bored of it.

Not that a human male would believe me in a million years, but women were all the same after a few decades and eventually I'd just lay their alone afterward yearning for someone who I wanted to hold until the sun rose and kiss until she couldn't think straight. It had surprised even me due to the fact that when I was younger I could have never imagined lying there awake at night, wanting someone special to hold as I drifted off to sleep.

But I had and it was the strength of that need that had shocked me more than anything. I was a warrior and while a woman was a fun pastime, that's all they were. They were not permanent.

Which was exactly what Bella had just accused me of, I thought with a groan.

Damn her instincts _were_ good.

No wonder she thought I was some horny creep who just wanted to, as she had put it 'Ravish her on the forest floor'. But it wasn't like that with Bella, her smile made my heart melt, her face haunted my dreams and it wasn't just because I did want to ravish her.

It was because I had never been more comfortable around anyone. She was kind and compassionate, she was honorable and brave and since the moment I had seen her walk into that hall, I knew I had finally found that woman who I had dreamed of. I didn't feel alone when I was around her.

Shit, I hissed to myself. I had fucking found her, the woman I had dreamed of for nearly a thousand years, here she was... and she wouldn't even look at me.

How could I get her to see past her instincts about who I used to be and trust the man I was now. The man who knew she was my soul mate. How could I get her to believe me about the fact that I had been planning a way to get in contact with her when her sisters had come to me, how in that time all I had thought about was her?

God, I sounded like a woman even to myself, I thought, resisting the urge to bash my head against a tree until I gave myself a concussion.

**BPOV**

I frowned when I noticed that he had stopped walking.

He looked strange. He looked like he wanted to scream, or beat something until it bled.

Warily, I walked up to him. "Is everything okay?" I asked, relieved that someone had finally spoken.

I had always been comfortable with silence, but with Edward it just seemed unnatural.

I hated the fact that I had lost my temper and let my fears of who he was make it sound like I thought less of him for it. I knew I couldn't blame him for how I felt. For my fear of his past, and future, relationships with women.

When he had looked down at me with such lust and desire in his eyes I had felt my entire body respond to his look. Respond to the need I saw in his eyes. When he had mentioned the desire that he saw in my eyes, something had snapped. I had needed to push him away before he saw just how badly I wanted him and just how badly he could hurt me. I'd had to remind myself of that, also.

I did a good job of pushing him away, though, since we hadn't spoken since.

Edward simply stood there, looking into my eyes until he visibly calmed himself and his eyes were once again soft and gentle as he looked down at me.

"I'm sorry if I offended you earlier, I didn't mean to. Truce?" he asked holding out his hand.

I felt myself relax for the first time in over an hour. I didn't like being at odds with him.

"Truce," I answered placing my hand in his.

My breath rushed out of me when I saw the intensity in his eyes, one I didn't quite fully understand and didn't want to.

I thought it was longing in his eyes mixed with lust, but I couldn't let myself trust it.

If I let myself believe that and let myself fall for him then not only would I lose everything if he betrayed that trust, I would also lose my heart and I didn't think that I could survive that.

So, instead of meeting his intense gaze with my own I chose to go back to our easy banter instead as I pulled my hand from his and immediately missed the touch of his skin against mine.

"Not that I wasn't flattered by the generous offer," I teased as I gestured for him to continue.

The sooner we got everything sorted out and found out who had tried to kill me, the sooner I could go home, he could move on with his life and I could start putting my heart back together.

I guessed that even being with him after a short while, I would need to.

**A/N**** So, what did you think? Did you want Edward to ravish Bella on the forest floor or was that just me? As always, please review with your thoughts or any questions!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N**** Hey! I am so sorry that this is up later tonight than I thought, but I was learning 'Cups'. My hands hurt and I keep typing in tune to the song, but hey, I did it! So, thank you for all your reviews, they are amazing! This story hasn't gotten the following the others did, but I got to admit, reading all your reviews make it so worth it!**

**EPOV**

"So, you're flattered by offer but you're still turning me down?" I asked teasingly.

Bella chuckled softly. "I am truly sorry, Hunter, but you have heartbreak written all over you."

"What does that mean?" I demanded.

"It means that I'm not going to lose everything I hold dear for a fling with a Hunter who will leave as soon as he saves the day and drops me off home," she laughed.

"Lose everything? Why would you lose everything by making love with me, which I assure you, would be worth it," I smirked at her.

Bella rolled her eyes at my arrogant tone. "It means that my sisters and I are to be untouched until the night of our wedding to a man that both our sisters and the entire council must approve of. Somehow, I don't that think that you would get anyone's approval," she winked at me.

I snorted at that, but frowned as I asked,"So what would happen if you or one of your sisters took a lover before then or married someone your council didn't approve of?"

"We would be cast out. We would lose our crown and ordered to leave the castle." She told me quietly.

I was taken aback by her words. Was she serious? Would her sisters really cast her out like that? Just when I thought my opinion of them couldn't get any lower.

"That seems a little harsh, don't you think?" I asked as casually as I could manage in my current state of absolute shock.

Bella sighed, "It was a law that the council put into order after my parents passed onto the next life. Apparently, us little women," she rolled her eyes, telling me what she thought of that, "wouldn't be able to help ourselves and would marry the first man who came a long and the kingdom would turn to ruin." She finished sarcastically.

"Why does the council rule the kingdom and not you and your sisters?" I asked changing the subject so I could get my head around what she had just so calmly told me and what that meant for our relationship.

"Our people have only ever followed one ruler, so when my father past he thought it would be unfair to crown just one of us queen. It would be simple if one of us was male or older by any significant time, but there's four of us and becoming queen because your two minutes older hardly seems fare, don't you think?" she smiled. "So, until one of us gets married to someone the council approves of no one will be declared queen." She turned to me with a bright smile. "Just between the two of us, I think Rosalie should be the one. She's smart and wise, a little hotheaded sometimes, but that just means she's passionate. But she refuses to be married first and she's right. If we born male then they would draw straws or let us fight it out, but the council insists that we be married first."

"What did your father want? Or was it his wishes, too?"

"My father wanted us to decide, but at the time we couldn't. We were young and didn't want that responsibility, so he decided that the council would run the kingdom until one of us wanted to step up."

"So what happened?" I asked since it was obvious someone had changed her father's plans.

"After they had gone onto the next life Rosalie matured a lot. She took it upon herself to take care of us and when she went to the council to tell them she wanted to become queen they came up with the ridiculous law and by that time they were in power and our father wasn't here to put them in their place."

"Are you angry at them for leaving?" I asked quietly, not knowing how she would react to the question.

She laughed. "Of course not. My father had lived an extremely long time. You, at your age, would be considered a baby next to him and in all that time he had the responsibility of keeping our kingdom safe and running smoothly. He had sacrificed a lot of things over the years and then he met our mother and it took a long time for her to fall pregnant with us. When we were grown they came to us and spoke of them moving on to the next life. We knew that he was tired," she shrugged, but I could see the sadness in her eyes, tell me how much she missed them.

"He loved us more than anything and would stay if we needed him, but he deserved to go and just be with our mother and finally begin to live his own life. He had been raised to rule the kingdom and then he was a warrior and even after he met our mother he still had so much weight on his shoulders. Now, they are off somewhere, together, finally able to be together for the rest of eternity. We could never be angry with our parents for finally doing something for themselves."

I heard the utter love in her voice and felt a twinge of jealousy. I wanted that voice for me. I was not only jealous of the love she felt for her family, but the obvious closeness and respect I heard. I had always wanted a family and someone to love.

"So, let me ask you something, what would you do if you met a man and fell in love with him like he loved you, but you didn't have anyone's approval. What would you do?" I asked casually when I felt anything but.

"He loved me like I loved him?" she confirmed. When I nodded she answered quietly, "I would give up everything."

"Really?" I asked incredulously and she laughed.

"Of course. When my father was young, before he'd taken the crown, he went into the human realm and met the handmaiden of a princess who was hoping to marry him," she rolled her eyes. "Like that would ever happen. Anyway, so he saw this woman who was quiet and shy and he couldn't take his eyes off of her. He found her out walking in the forests one night and saw it as a sign from above that she was sent from heaven for him. She thought he was insane when he proposed marriage that night under the moon and the stars."

I smiled at how dreamy her eyes became and realized that she was a romantic at heart.

"She said no, of course," she laughed.

"Why?" I asked in disbelief.

"Because he was a prince from a different realm and she was a handmaiden to a beautiful princess who hoped to marry the prince. Why would he want her? She thought he just wanted to bed her," she laughed at her mother's words. "So, she told him where he could put his proposal and stormed off back to the servant's quarters. Later, she heard a knock at her chamber door and found him on the other side. He had followed her and was on bended knee and said that he wanted her to be his wife. That he wasn't innocent or pure like her, but his heart belonged to her and he had known it from the moment he saw her and begged her to return with him to his kingdom and become his wife. His queen. She told him that while she believed his proposal now, she still couldn't marry him. My mother had the gift of sight, that's why she believed his second proposal, and she could see that he truly loved her and what their life could be, but she knew that his world would never accept her. My father got to his feet and smiled at her and asked if she loved him and she couldn't bring herself to lie because she had loved him since he had walked so arrogantly into the castle as if he owned it and her heart had stopped when his eyes met hers."

"What happened next?" I demanded lost in her story.

"He told her to let him worry about his people and then told her that he would return for her when he could. He informed the princess that her former handmaiden was to become his wife and that she was to be treated as such and my mother was moved to one of the royal suites until he returned for her."

"Why did he leave her there?" I asked with a frown.

"He knew that she was right, that his parents and his people would not accept her and didn't want her uncomfortable in her new home. He was right, my grandparents were furious, not only was she human, but a handmaiden. They had sent him there to meet a princess, not a slave. They forbade him from returning to her and told him that she would never be welcome in the castle or their kingdom. My father agreed-"

"What?" I interrupted which made her laugh.

"Hush. So he agreed and left the castle and returned to my mother and told her everything, she wanted to weep for she thought he had come to tell her that he would be leaving her." She smiled sadly. "She didn't trust what her gift was telling her. My father wiped away her tears that had fell despite her willing them not to and asked her if she could love him as a man, not a prince. He was going to give up everything for her and wouldn't listen when she begged him not to sacrifice so much for her. That she wasn't worth it. The next night in the ballroom, my grandparents were hosting a party in honor of our kingdoms anniversary and was stunned when my father walked in with a young woman with caramel hair and big green eyes and announced before our kingdom and royalty from other kingdoms that he was renouncing the crown. My grandparents were horrified; he was their only son and heir, what would become of their kingdom? Even they hadn't want Charles to rule. It was my grandmother who first accepted my mother and it was because of what my father was willing to sacrifice. The boy she raised was arrogant and selfish and had a bit of a reputation with women," she chuckled. "And suddenly, here stood this man, willing to give up everything he knew and loved for the woman next to him and she knew that he truly loved her and that it was she who had finally made him into a man, into a king."

"It sounds like a fairytale." I said quietly.

"It is. My father is the greatest man that I have ever known. Instead of conforming to my grandparents will, he would give up everything for my mother and that is true love. If my mother had asked him to give up everything for her or he had ordered my mother to follow him into his world- like men had every right to at that time-instead of begging her to join him or if he wasn't willing to lose it all for her, it wouldn't be love." She said her eyes all misty and filled with love.

"My father told us that story every night and I would watch as he looked over at my mother and the love in his eyes was so immense that I would find myself, even as a child, longing for someone to look at me like that. He even wrote it down and bound it into a book for me because he knew that of all the stories that I loved, theirs was my favorite. He told me that responsibility, truth and honor are extremely important things, but love was more important than anything."

We were both silent for a moment, still lost in this amazing story that was made so special by the fact that it was real and not fantasy.

"So, yes, Edward, I would give up everything if I found a man who I loved the way my parents loved each other. Royalty and sisters who don't love me enough to want to see me happy are not worth giving that up for."

I stared into her eyes and made a silent promise that I would make her realize that she had found that love, that I would give everything up for her like she would for me. That we would tell our children the story of how we met like her father had with her and that she would look up and see me looking at her with a love that was so immense that it would make our children yearn for the very same thing she had.

I just had to find a way of convincing her of that.

* * *

We had been walking slowly through the forest silently for about twenty minutes. It was quiet, only this time it was a comfortable silence. It was nice, knowing that I could feel comfortable with her like this. It was rare.

It was my fault that we had to travel all the way around the forest to get back to the portal. In my effort to get away from Bella's people I had taken her in the opposite direction. I had made some progress last night, but we still had a long way to go.

It would have been faster if we were running, but Bella was still feeling a little weak and when we had tried twenty minutes earlier she had nearly thrown up. So we were walking until then.

Suddenly, Bella stopped walking, her eyes going wide as she concentrated on something that I didn't understand.

"Bella?"

Bella looked around slowly, ignoring me.

"What is it?" I demanded.

"Don't you feel it?"

I concentrated, but felt nothing. "Bella, what do you feel?"

"The earth. It's weeping." Her head whipped towards me. "The Shades, their coming."

"Fuck," I hissed. "How do you know?"

"The earth, it's warning me," she whispered absently as she scanned the trees around her.

"Warning you? I thought they didn't leave their lands."

"They don't usually. It's not known for them to leave the shadow lands. Someone must have sent them," she mumbled.

Her words hit me. Only her sisters knew that she was alive and that she was travelling through the forest with me.

"Look, don't worry, I took care of those little bastards last night, we'll be fine," I assured her, hating the fear that had returned to her eyes.

She turned to look at me. "Edward, there is a reason why my people fear them. You killed two. Two," she repeated as if explained everything. "You ambushed them; they didn't have time to react. And we're surrounded," she added quietly.

It hit me then, my sixth sense telling me that danger was close by. She was right, we were surrounded by Shades and if Bella's fear was anything to go by, the two I had taken down would be a breeze compared to the battle we were about the undergo.

"Do you have any weapons?" She asked in a whisper.

"Just my daggers," I replied as I pulled them out of there sheaths.

"Hand me one," she ordered gently, her voice trembling.

With anyone else, I would have told them to go fuck themselves. I didn't trust anyone enough not to stab me in the back with my own weapons. Not even my brothers.

With Bella, I held the blade out to her, trusting her not to stab me in the back.

I felt Bella stiffen as the wind screamed around us, warning us, I realised.

"Do you have anything to make a flame?" She whispered.

"No," I replied just as quietly, cursing myself for giving up cigarettes in the nineties. I just had to follow the trend, didn't I?

She nodded shakily.

"I can get you out of here, Bella," I told her, knowing that I would do anything in order to save her. I would find a way to get her out of harm's way.

She threw me a small smile. "It's you that I'm worried about. They've been order not to kill me; you on the other hand, are fare game."

"Lucky me," I muttered sarcastically.

"Put that back on," I snapped when she shrugged out of my jacket. The leather would help protect her skin from those bastards' claws and sharp teeth.

"I can't, it's too big, I won't be able to move," she replied as she dropped my favorite jacket onto the ground.

We both froze as we felt the wind still around us. They were here.

Like something out of a low budget horror movie, dark figures appeared out of the forests, slowly crawling their ways through the trees, making their way to us.

We were surrounded.

"Ready?" I asked her.

She nodded as she got a better grip on the dagger that I'd had for over a thousand years. It looked good in her hand. It looked right.

Before I could get lost in her, the Shades were on us and we were battling for our lives.

* * *

I had to give it to the little fuckers, they were good.

The Shades may move slowly when they were walking, but when they were in a battle they were fast and vicious and used their claws. My arms and chest were scratched to shit thanks to them.

It was constant; they just kept coming and coming, no matter how many I killed. Or killed for the moment, anyway. I knew that time was off the essence, soon the Shades would re-awaken and we would have even more on our hands.

I grunted as I wrenched, snapping a Shades neck, shoving its lifeless body from mine, throwing my arm out to drop another one.

Bella was magnificent, I had to admit. She was fast, merciless and graceful at the same time. I couldn't help but want her all the more as I watched her stab a Shade in the jugular, before throwing its body to the ground and moving onto the next.

I had seen many female warriors in my time, even bedded a few, but not one of them could pull of the lethal beauty that Bella was magnifying now. She could give even the most skilled of Hunters a run for their money.

I hissed as I felt a bony hand claw the back of my neck, tearing though my skin. Son of a bitch that burned.

The Shade that had clawed my neck then ran away, which shocked me since every one of the little shits was trying desperately to take a chunk out of me.

It was then I realised with horror that the amulet I wore around my neck was missing. The very amulet that was our ticket out of this fucked up realm.

"The amulet," I muttered, understanding now why they were attacking.

"It's the amulet. They want the amulet!" Bella yelled, shoving a Shade from her and chasing after the Shade that was fleeing from us.

I watched in awe as Bella, filthy white gown and all, ducked and dived her way through a wall of Shades. She punched, kicked and slashed her way through them with ruthless efficiency before launching herself at the back of the Shade that had taken the amulet from my neck.

Mercilessly, Bella used my dagger to thrust it into the Shades temple, effectively killing it for the moment and scooping the amulet into her hand, rejoining the fight. She was amazing.

Stupidly, I had done something that I hadn't done since I was eight years old, I lost focus.

I was too busy watching Bella, watching as she moved with beauty and determination. I was too busy making sure that she was okay and that she wasn't hurt, that I wasn't paying attention when four Shades attacked me at once.

The pain was unimaginable as I felt one bite down on my leg, tearing through flesh and muscle. "You son of a bitch," I snarled as I ragged it back by its hair and head butted it, ignoring the pain of the hit as I moved onto the next one.

I glanced up and felt dread hit me, there was too many of them.

I looked over at Bella even as I fought for survival against the bounty of Shades and saw the look that she gave me, a look that told me that she knew. We were going to die.

I fought and struggled, but the more I did, the more Shades that jumped onto me, biting and clawing until I thought the pain couldn't get much worse.

It was then that I saw Bella drop to her knees.

"Bella!" I called out, desperate to get to her, to help her, but I couldn't!

As I struggled for freedom, to regain some semblance of control back in this fight, I saw Bella tearing into the ground with her bare hands, ripping at the earth ruthlessly as she dug her hands in and squeezed her eyes closed.

The earth began to rumble as it had earlier when Bella had lost her temper, only this time, the sheer power of it, the ferocity was enough to knock the Shades the ground.

I stood there, finally free after the Shades were now fighting to get their balance back, wary of the very ground beneath them.

The rumbles got louder and louder and stronger and stronger until I watched in fascination as the ground split beneath a group of Shades, sending them down into a dark abyss. Shades began moving back as frantically as they could, trying to escape the same fate as their brethren.

Strangely enough, I wasn't afraid of what was happening. I didn't feel as though the very earth was attacking me as it was them, I felt it was protecting me.

I once again looked over at Bella; I saw the concentration, the strain on her face and knew it was her. She was using her gift to buy us some time. To save us.

Stop standing there and get the job done, I ordered myself as the Shades scampered away.

Smiling, I felt the dark satisfaction fill me as I realised that we had the upper hand. That, thanks to Bella, we would win. We would live to fight another day.

Using my Hunter speed, I raced around to the Shades that were trying to escape the gaping crack in the ground and brought my leg up to kick them in. I was Hunter enough to admit that I liked the sounds of their fearful cries.

It was the quiet cry of pain that had my entire body freezing in fear. It was Bella.

I turned to see the last few remaining Shades on top of her, all with their teeth deep in Bella's flesh.

Snarling in rage, I lunged at them, ripping them off of Bella, who hadn't even flinched. She hadn't taken her hands out of the ground, hadn't tried to escape the Shades as they bit down into her soft skin. Instead she had kept her hands in the ground, keeping her connection to the earth strong and focused, giving me a chance to defeat the Shades.

While I wanted to strangle her for taking such a stupid risk, I also respected her for it. She stood her ground and fought to the end. She may be a princess, but she was also a warrior.

With relish, I threw them into the whole that was closing by the second. I frowned at the sight and glanced toward Bella in time to see her topple lifelessly to the ground.

"Bella?" I whispered, pulling her into my arms.

Her dark eyes fluttered open lifelessly. "They weren't supposed to kill me. Sure felt they were trying to," she mumbled closing her eyes.

"Why didn't you fight?" I whispered as I checked her wounds. They were deep, blood pouring out of them, draining her life away every second.

"Couldn't. The earth would have closed," she answered without opening her eyes.

I panicked. A Hunter never panics and yet watching as her skin turned paler by the second and her blood poured from her neck and arms, I panicked.

Wrapping her tightly in the jacket she had tossed onto the floor such a short time ago, I grabbed the amulet and used my Hunters speed to get us to the portal in record timing.

Bella, who had been quiet, reserving her energy, opened her eyes.

"Where are you taking me?" she whispered.

"I'm taking you home."

**A/N**** So guys? What do you think?**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N**** Hi guys, so that this is so late, but the past few days have been uber busy! Christmas is such a busy time, its crazy! Also, I read The Darkest Surrender, such a sexy ass book! Anyway, enjoy!**

**EPOV**

My skin still burned from travelling from the magical realm to the human realm, but this time I didn't care. The only thing I cared about what the precious woman I held in my arms.

Bella rested her head against my chest, showing no signs of discomfort from the journey, showing no signs of anything at all.

I wanted to curse for not knowing if Bella would heal from her wounds like me, or like a human would. I needed to know if she was going to be okay.

The bleeding had slowed down, but hadn't healed as mine already had.

I opened my eyes to find myself in the park. I was home.

Ripping the amulet out, I made my way back to my apartment, glad for the darkness of the night. I sped from street to street, holding Bella in my eyes, thankful that she wasn't awake. I had no idea how she'd react to my world.

I got to my Firebird in record time and placed her gently on the passenger seat, clicking the seatbelt into place before flashing round and jumping into the driver's seat.

I gunned the engine and soon we were flying down the streets, weaving in and out of traffic, uncaring of the horns that blew in my wake. The only thing that mattered was getting Bella help.

Pulling up at the hospital, I jumped out of the car and ripped open the passenger door, scooping Bella carefully out of the car and keeping a close hold of her.

I rushed into the hospital striding down the white, sterile looking hallway, people scrambling out of my way in fear of getting knocked over.

I heard Bella gasp in my arms.

"Bella," I smiled in relief. "It's okay, sweetie, I'm going to get you help," I told her.

I narrowed my eyes at the pure terror I saw in her eyes.

She shook her head frantically and struggled feebly in my arms, trying to escape my hold.

"Its okay, it's okay," I whispered, trying to prevent her from hurting herself further, already her wounds were oozing with fresh blood.

Bella refused to listen, bucking and clawing, frantic to escape my hold.

"Honey, it's okay. You need to calm down," I told her gently, my heart aching for her.

Whether she heard me or not, I didn't know. She continued to fight wildly in her effort to get free.

"Shit," I hissed when I felt the floor shudder beneath my feet. I had stupidly thought that she would be restricted from using her abilities in my realm. Obviously I was wrong.

"Okay, okay, I'll put you down."

As soon as her feet touched the ground, she was off, running toward the exit and the safety of the night.

Not willing to let her escape, I pulled her back, wrapping my arms around her, pinning her arms to her sides. Using my superior strength to trap her against my larger body.

She reminded me of a caged animal, jerking and twisting, desperate to flee. My heart ached for her.

"I know it's different from your world, honey," I whispered, knowing what it must look like to her. Neon lights, phone's ringing, machines beeping, sirens wailing in the background. It must be terrifying for a woman who lives in a world with no electricity, no cars, not even indoor plumbing. It was too much for her.

Bella whimpered as she struggled to breathe.

"I'm here," I whispered. "Everything's okay."

When her struggles finally quieted, I turned her to me, tucking her face into my chest, shielding her from a world she didn't understand.

"I don't like your realm," she whispered, breaking my heart.

"I know," I soothed her. "I promise I'll take you home as soon as it's safe, but for now we need to stay here and get help. That's mean's coming here, to the hospital. I don't know how your body will heal or whether or not you could have an infection. I promise you that you are safe."

She slowly lifted her head to look into my eyes. "I'm sorry," she whispered, dropping her gaze shamefully.

I tucked my finger under her chin, forcing her to look at me. "You don't have to be sorry. I've seen you in a battle, I know how brave you are," I chuckled. "You're allowed to be afraid, Bella."

I watched as a small smile played on her lips. "You're good at this," she whispered softly.

"At what?" I asked, feeling lost in her smile and liking it.

"Making me feel safe," she replied gently.

Her words, so soft and simple, meant everything to me. My entire life had been about my duty to protect others, but I wanted to protect her. I wanted my arms to be her sanctuary. I wanted all the things I shouldn't, that Hunter's shouldn't.

Looking down into her eyes, so big and beautiful, I felt all the years of feeling like a freak for wanting what I shouldn't, wash away. I didn't wonder why I wanted love and companionship anymore, I knew the reason. Bella.

Before I could say all the words that were welling up inside me, the promises I wanted to make her, two nurses rushed over.

"What's happened here?" The older of the two demanded as she pulled Bella from my arms and ordered the younger one to take Bella to a bed and call for a doctor.

"She was attacked by an animal," I answered, not knowing whether I was lying or not. Could I class Shades as people?

"An animal?" She demanded, horrified. "What kind of animal could do this?"

"I don't know. I found her this way and brought her straight here. She's lost a lot of blood and has a gash at the back of her head."

"Okay," she replied calmly. "And who are you?"

"Her husband," I lied.

"You don't have a wedding ring. Neither did she," she added, staring pointedly as my bare finger.

I wanted to curse. Or break her neck, either one would be good.

"I meant ex-husband. We are divorced," I added to my ever growing lie.

She seemed to reluctantly accept my explanation.

"Can I go with her?" I asked, not wanting to be separated from her.

"No," she answered unapologetically, giving me the notion that she didn't like me very much. "The doctors will see her now. If you take a seat in the waiting area, I'll come and get you when you can go and visit her."

"Thank you," I gritted out.

"Edward?" Bella called out, her eyes wide with fear as the young nurse took her away from me.

"It's okay, honey. I'll be right out here. If you need me, nothing with stop me from coming to you," I promised. I had never felt so helpless. These were the people who could heal Bella, so I had to play by their rules. It didn't mean I had to like it, though. I didn't want her to think I was abandoning her, leaving her alone with strangers in a world that terrified her.

I also said it as a warning to the bitchy nurse. Nothing would keep me from Bella.

"Edward," she whispered, uncertain.

I smiled at her reassuringly. "I will be right here," I repeated.

Bella, pale and weak and losing blood by the second, squared her shoulders and went with the nurses, leaving me standing there in awe of her.

She was terrified of my world, of the technology and the pace of it, but she still went with the evil bitch nurse. She was the bravest person I had ever known. Many believed that courage and valor came from being fearless. That they weren't afraid of anything.

I believed that true courage came from fighting despite your fear.

Sighing, I dropped into an uncomfortable plastic chair, running my hands through my hair warily.

Bella was being treated and we were out of her world with its fucked up Shades, sisters and power-hungry cousins. That was a relief.

Now I had other problems. I was home, which meant I would have to face Laurent eventually. I would have to face all of my brothers. They would know that I went against direct orders and I could possibly be thrown out of the brotherhood. Or killed.

I had a lot of thinking to do.

* * *

"Excuse me, sir."

I looked up to see two police officers standing in front of me. Both were in their mid-thirties, and both looking at me with cold eyes.

"Yeah," I responded rudely, not in the mood for Officer Mahoney and Hightower right now.

"We were informed that you brought your ex-wife in an hour ago after she had been attacked by an animal and we would just like to ask you a few questions." One of the officers said politely, but I heard the ring of authority in his voice and knew that this was a man used to having people follow his orders. He was used to people being intimidated by him.

I wasn't most people. I didn't give a shit about his authority or his badge. The man in front of me was an embryo compared to me, so he was going to have to work a lot harder before he intimidated me.

"Ask away," I replied sarcastically.

The officers took a seat across from me, one taking out a notepad and pen, while the other seemed to take the lead by asking the questions.

"You're ex-wife called you about the attack," the dark headed officer stated, obviously having spoken to the bitch nurse.

I glanced over and saw her standing in the nurses' station, watching my every move. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. The woman thought that I had attacked Bella that was obvious.

"Yes," I answered.

"Did you see what or who attacked her?"

It didn't take a rocket scientist to know what he meant by who.

"No."

Impatience flickered in his eyes at my monosyllable responses. "Sir, I'm going to cut to the chase, we have spoken with your ex-wife's doctor and he says that the wounds look to be from a human, not an animal."

I fought the urge to curse. Of course they wouldn't look like an animal had attacked her.

I raised my eyebrow. "Are you suggesting that I savagely attacked my ex-wife, officer?"

"Of course not," he answered smoothly. "I just think that you know more to the story than you're letting on."

"Why would I do that?" I challenged, annoyed with the man. He had good instincts and normally, I would have been all for it, but not today.

"I don't know. You're ex-wife is in a very bad way, if it was me in your position I'd want every conceivable thing done to see the monster put away. Unless I had something to do with it," he added gravely.

I glared up at the man, letting him see every bit the predator that I was. "I would be very careful with those accusations if I were you, officer," I warned him coldly.

I felt a stab of dark satisfaction when his eyes flickered in alarm. He had finally sensed that the man across from him was more dangerous than he was. In truth, I was more dangerous than anything he would come up against in his short life, but he didn't know that.

"I wasn't accusing you," he replied calmly and I had to admire him for it. His instincts were now warning him against me, yet his eyes met mine calmly. He had balls; I had to give him that.

I nodded as if I accepted that. "Well, since you're not accusing me of savagely biting my ex-wife's neck, I'll tell you that I was at home when she called. She was hysterical, telling me that something had attacked her, bitten her. I asked where she was and rushed over to get her and bring her to the hospital. Contrary to popular belief, not everyone hate's their ex," I smirked.

"You didn't see anything that could have explained who could have done this?" He asked, ignoring my comment.

"No, it was dark and I was more focused on Bella and getting her help than I was in searching for clues. Like I said, I thought it was an animal, I didn't expect to find a wallet with an ID inside."

The officer nodded. "Thank you for your time. We're going to have to speak to your wife as soon as possible," he told me, warned me.

"Looking forward to it," I replied, knowing that he wouldn't get the chance to even see Bella, never mind talk to her.

I watched as the two officers walked away without a backward glance and continued with my worrying.

What was taking so long? Shouldn't they be done by now? What if she had gotten worse?

I shot to my feet to pace the waiting room anxiously. I needed to see her, needed to hold her. Bella was already upset as it was, how would she react in a room full of strangers poking and prodding her? I was such a fucking idiot; I should have gone with her.

"Excuse me, Edward, isn't it?" I heard a male voice ask gruffly from behind me.

I spun to see a man in around his early fifties walking toward me. I took in the scrubs and guessed he was Bella's doctor and rushed over to him.

"Yeah, that's me," I answered, anxious for news on Bella.

He gave me a gentle smile, compassion filling his eyes. I knew that I must look like your typical worried spouse.

"Bella is doing just fine. She had deep bite wounds on her neck, shoulder, arms and even has some grazing's on her back and ribs. I'm sorry," he apologized as he took in my horrified expression.

I shook my head. "No, please continue," I insisted.

"Bella lost an enormous amount of blood. We have no clue as to how she is still alive, never mind able to stand," he added incredulously.

I had to bite back my sigh of relief. Bella may not heal like me, but she did have some capabilities and it had saved her life.

"We've given her a blood transfusion, but we also had to sedate her. She became extremely agitated whilst we were closing the punctures on her shoulder and began to struggle, even managed to get a good kick to one of the male nurses groin," he chuckled, his blue eyes bright with amusement.

I grinned. "That sounds like her. She'd never go down without a fight," I added, remembering her in action earlier today. She'd been amazing.

"We've sutured her wounds with dissolvable stitches, so unless after a couple of week's they don't dissolve then she should consult her GP. She's also been given a course of anti-biotic, just in case of infection, but other than that she should be fine," he added with a kind smile.

"Thank you so much," I said as I held out my hand to him, shaking it when he placed his in mine.

"You're welcome. You can go in and see her now if you'd like."

I smiled in relief as I made my way into the room where Bella was resting.

The room was small, with two beds, a couple of chairs and a small flat screen television in the corner.

Bella lay on the bed looking so small and fragile in the unflattering hospital gown that they had put her in.

I walked over and gently brushed my fingers across her cheek bone, taking in the dark circles under her eyes and her pale, almost translucent skin. Her neck and arms were covered in bandages and dark bruises and I wanted nothing more than to jump back through that portal with a lighter and burn the bastards for doing this to her.

Taking a seat in the ugly looking plastic chair, I pulled Bella's small, cool hand into mine and brought it to my lips.

I had almost lost her today. It was strange to think that, especially since techniqually she wasn't really mine, yet. I just knew in my heart that she was meant to be and that I'd do everything in my power to make that so. Bella was my future and it terrified me to think that I had almost lost her. That she had almost been taken away from me.

I shook my head, silently denying the possibility of losing her. I would never let that happen. I had spent my extremely long existence wishing for a family, a person of my own and I wasn't about to lose that now.

Even if that meant facing my brother's wrath, I would do anything to protect Bella.

**BPOV**

I came awake slowly, groggily. I seemed to have a bad habit of that lately, I thought as I tried to open my eyes, growing frustrated when they refused to co-operate.

I tried to remember what had happened before I had fallen asleep, but it was still a little hazy.

I remembered Edward travelling through the forest, carrying me like I was no more than a feather. I didn't remember much after that until I had opened my eyes to see that we were in a building with white walls and bright lights on the ceilings. There had been so much alien noises. When I had looked around it had been something out of a horror story. There had been so many people, all in strange clothing, darting out of the way as Edward charged through them.

I concentrated, trying to remember what had happened. I had heard all these noises and seen all of these unfamiliar things and panicked. I had tried to escape Edward's embrace, I remembered that. I also remember him whispering soothingly in my ear, calming me as nothing else could.

I had gone with the healers, leaving Edward to wait for me in the bright room, I remembered. I hated seeing his face, so worried and anxious as his eyes met mine. I'd also seen his determination to keep me safe, to soothe my fears. It had given me the strength to go with the women.

That was until they came at me with a needle and thread and I'd panicked. I had gotten a swift kick to the male's groin, I remembered, when everything had faded into darkness.

Forcing my eyes open, I scanned the strange and unfamiliar room, searching for him.

"Hey," he whispered from beside me.

"Edward!" I whispered, beyond happy to see him.

"Hi, sweetie," he murmured, bringing my hand up to his mouth, placing the sweetest kiss against the back of my hand.

I took in his dark eyes and shadowed jaw with a frown. Not only that his hair was messy and his clothes were crumpled. He looked exhausted.

"You look so tired," I whispered, turning my hand to cup his whiskered jaw.

His tired smile didn't reach his eyes. "I haven't had the best night's sleep," he admitted.

"Why?"

He raised his hands to brush my hair away from my face. His touch so tender I felt myself melts. "I was worried about you," he admitted.

"Why? You knew I would be fine," I told him gently.

He sighed, squeezing his eyes closed. "I didn't," he told me in a whisper. "I didn't know if you'd survive the blood loss." He breathed out a sigh. "I didn't know."

I frowned at him. For the first time since I'd met him, I saw the remains of fear in his eyes. When the Shades had attacked us I had known the moment when he realised that there were too many of them, that we were outnumbered and most likely die. There had been knowledge in his eyes, anger, but not fear. Yet, for me, there was fear in his beautiful eyes.

I knew in that moment that even though it was unlikely that Edward and I had a romantic future, I knew we would be friends. I wanted at least that much. It may not be in a Hunters nature to be monogamous, but they were loyal to those they cared about.

Though I would always want more, I liked the thought of having him in my life, even if it was only platonic. Edward was strong and brave and smart. He was a Hunter through and through, but not in the way they were said to be. He could be ruthless, yes, but he wasn't a savage like Hunters were rumored to be. He wasn't heartless and cold, he was just the opposite.

He had passion and heart and sometimes, like now, his eyes were so gentle and soft that I could never imagine him as the Hunter I knew him to be.

Yes, I would be his friend. I would be his only his friend and still be grateful for that.

"What happens now?" I asked him.

He grinned, seeming more like his usual self. "Now, we sneak you out of here before the cops come. They think I did it," he chuckled.

"Really?"

"Oh, yeah, I think they are twenty minutes away from asking me for a tooth mold," he teased as he played with my fingers.

I smiled. "I'm sure that's not true."

He chuckled. "It is. They've got someone standing outside even now. Which I going to make this tricky," he frowned.

"What's going to be tricky?"

"Well, you've got the okay from your doctors, so we can get out of here, but they're going to want to talk to you and it's better to keep a low profile with certain things."

"Wouldn't it be easier to just speak to them?" I asked, confused as to why he was going to go to such measures when I could have just confirmed his story and walked out of here.

"If you speak to the police, then they'll fill out a report and there's a good chance that my people could find out that you're here. I owe it to them to tell them myself."

"How could they know?"

His smile was dark. "There's not much that Laurent doesn't know. I just want the opportunity to speak to him before hand before one of his spies give him the wrong information."

I nodded in understanding. "Well, how are we going to manage our grand escape?" I teased. "I may be awake, but I don't think I'm up for outrunning your guards just quite yet."

He smiled. "They won't even know we're gone," he promised as he got to his feet.

I watched as reached down and pulled my dress from the cabinet beside me, placing it on my lap before walked over to one of the large windows and shoving it open.

"I'm going to wrap you in the blanket, okay? My cars right outside, so you'll only feel the cold for a second," he told me as he scooped me up into his arms and walked over to the windows.

In a show of skill and agility, Edward carefully maneuvered me until we stood on the small ledge outside the window.

I breathed deeply as the wind caressed my cheeks.

Edward looked down at me, grinning at my hands that clung to his jacket. "You ready for this, princess?" he chuckled.

"Ready for what?" I asked.

Edward didn't answer me as he held me closer to his chest and jumped.

**A/N**** They are growing closer... Thank you for reading and please leave a review.**

**Hope you all have a merry Christmas and an awesome new year!**

**Kayleigh xoxo**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N**** Hi guys! So sorry it's been so long to update, but with Christmas, New Years, work from hell and then the flu of a lifetime, it's just been a little too much. Then I had a PM yesterday asking where I was and thought I should update lol! So, here it is and I hope you enjoy it. Again, so sorry and big up Blake Shelton's new song, Sure Be Cool If You Did. Amazing!**

**Anyway, please review!**

**BPOV**

I woke feeling well rested and safe.

After waking up in strange, scary places for the past couple of days, it was nice to look around and feel comfortable.

The room was spacious, but empty, only a large soft bed sat against the far wall. When Edward had said I could stay in his room, I had refused, saying that I could sleep in one of his spare rooms or the leather sofa in his living room. Edward had just grinned and told me that unless felt like spending the night on a hardwood floor, I would take his room.

I had been horrified to see that his room was empty, no signs of life or personality. My room may have been white, completely lacking in color, but my favorite books and paintings covered the walls, making it my own. Edward's room had none of that.

It made me sad. Edward seemed to be so full of life and confidence, to see his home, his sanctuary so empty, it was sad.

I may not have known Edward long, but I knew that despite his fearsome warrior persona, he was a good man with a good heart. Paintings and books and color should line the walls. Each little glimmers into who he was inside. He should have that.

Carefully, I got out of the large bed and made my way across the floor to the thick wooden door in search of Edward.

I could admit to myself that his home terrified me. While it was welcoming with its warm browns and stuffed furniture, but it also had a large flat square attached to a brick wall that had people inside! I didn't know what it was and I wasn't sure I wanted to find out.

Edwards's home was large, with high ceilings and few walls, which I liked. I had never liked being in confining spaces, I liked room to move and breathe. His living room flowed into his dining room and so forth with his what I guessed to be his kitchen.

I frowned, even that was different from what I was expecting. Instead of being the simple, stone walled kitchen that the castle had, this kitchen was shiny, with contraptions that reminded me of the hospital I had spent time in last night. Things beeped and glowed an eerie green with numbers on it. The stove, which had a frying pan sizzling eggs on had no flame. I really didn't like this word.

It was then that Edward popped up from behind the shiny counter with a warm smile on his handsome face and concern in his bright green eyes.

"Hey, honey, I thought you'd never wake up," he teased me.

I smiled slightly as I made my way over to him, avoiding anything that I was unsure of. Which was pretty much everything.

Wincing in discomfort, I slid onto a tall stool, leaving only the shiny counter surface between Edward and me.

"How are you feeling?" He asked in a whisper as he trailed his fingers gently over the fading bruise I had on my cheek bone. I fought back the urge to flinch at the contact, it was worth the discomfort.

"A little sore," I admitted. "I'll be fine, though," I assured him when he scowled.

"I guess," he muttered as he dropped his hand onto the counter top.

Biting my lip, I scanned the room in search of something to change the subject to something brighter. I could see the anger lingering in his eyes and worst of all, the guilt. Like it was his fault I was hurt, which was ridiculous! Edward had saved me.

"This looks like something out of a science fiction novel," I muttered weakly.

He grinned as he placed two dark plates on the counter. "You have science fiction novels in your world?"

It was my turn to scowl at him. "Of course we do. I just thought it was just that, though; fiction."

He chuckled. "Well, if it makes you feel any better, in our science fiction novels we have flying cars and people travelling to Mars and Jupiter on vacation. A lot more advanced that a refrigerator, wouldn't you say?"

"A what?" I asked blankly.

Edward shook his head, a small smile playing on his lips as he walked over to a large cabinet and pulled it open.

"Oh," I mumbled when a light filled the cabinet that Edward stored his food.

"A refrigerator. Or a fridge," he shrugged. "You must have places in your world where you store food to keep it fresh."

I nodded slowly. "Yes, but it's nothing like that."

"Welcome to the human realm where we have cell phones, televisions... heated toilet seats," he grinned.

I shook my head to clear away my shock. "I had never imagined any of this was possible. I laughed at the science fiction novels. I thought nothing like them was even possible. That they were the product of very vivid imaginations."

"Really?" He demanded as he scooped the eggs out of the self-heating frying pan and placed them on the dark plates in front of me. "I find that hard to believe since you grew up in a world of Shades, elemental abilities and being able to travel through realms like I would states. I assumed that a radio wouldn't faze you."

Radio? I shrugged away my curiosity.

"Magic has always been our way of life; I was born and raised with it. This..." I trailed off, glancing around his home. "I never thought I'd see this."

He looked at me, compassion filling his eyes as he realised how overwhelmed I was with his world's technology. "It's a lot to take in, I know. Just give it a little time and take things slowly. It will all be fine."

I sat there, taking in the man who stood across from me and found myself believing him. Believing that he would help me, that I would be able to look at the things in his world and not be terrified by them.

"I know," I replied with a smile.

Our eyes met for the longest, intense moment and I had to remind myself to breathe. His eyes were dark and serious as they looked into mine. There was something else there, though. A softness that made my heart pound and my stomach quiver.

_Down girl_, I thought wryly. Hadn't I told myself already that Edward and I were to be friends and nothing else? I had heard so many stories about Hunter's and how they went from woman to woman and never looking back and that was fine. They were upfront and made no promises. I knew there was nothing wrong with that, but I didn't want to be one of those women who were left behind.

I wasn't a woman who could get left behind. Every instinct told me that Edward was the one who would hold my heart. He was the one who could either hold it close and keep it safe or crush it into a million pieces. His Hunter's nature told me that it would be the latter and I couldn't afford that, not with Charles and the Shades and whoever else wanted me dead.

I did want to be his friend, though. Being his friend was something I really wanted.

Mentally slapping my hand against my forehead, I tore my eyes away from his, breaking the intense connection.

"You hungry?" He asked, his voice low, husky.

"Starved," I replied with a shaky smile.

"Good," he replied as he started to fill the plates. "I didn't know what you would like, or even if you ate meat, so I ran out and got a little of everything. There's cereal, fruit, toast and as the English would say, a fry up," he smiled, gesturing down the two stacked plates in front of us.

"I eat meat," I said as I picked up a slice of meat and bit down. It was nice, salty.

"Good," he grinned. "Vegetarians freak me out."

"Vegetarians?" I asked with a frown and I took the silver fork he handed me and dug into the eggs.

"People who don't eat meat," he explained as he took a seat down next to me and picked up a fork.

"People like that exist? Strange, strange realm you have here," I teased.

Edward chuckled as he ate his meal with gusto. "We even have vegans. They don't even eat cheese."

I shook my head in mock disgust. I preferred this easy banter, it was comfortable.

It was then that I glanced out the window and noticed that it was beginning to get dark out.

"How long have a been asleep?" I mumbled, more to myself than to the man beside me.

He turned back to me, shadows filling his eyes. "You've been out all day. You barely moved." He breathed out a deep sigh. "For a while there, I wondered whether you were going to wake up at all," he admitted quietly, turning back to his meal, but not before I saw the fear in his eyes.

My heart clenched. This is why I cared for him the way I did. I had seen him in the face of his enemies; I knew how he spoke and held himself. He acted as if he didn't have a care in the world, as if nothing fazed him. And yet, he worried for me, he feared for my safety. He travelled back to a realm that wanted his head on a stick to save me.

He was a good man with a big heart, no matter how hard he tried to hide it.

I placed my hand on his. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to worry you. I really am fine," I promised him.

He turned to me and gave me that crooked smile that never failed to melt my heart. "I guess I can forgive you," he answered, turning his hand so that our fingers intertwined.

I looked down and felt my heart flutter at the sight, it felt so right.

Sighing, I pulled my hand from his, not wanting to lead him on and let him think that we could have a physical relationship. It would be so easy to let myself fall into his arms, but I had too much to lose.

"So, what are your plans for the night?" I asked him lightly, telling myself that I had imagined the flash of longing and disappointment in his eyes.

Edward turned back to his meal. "I got a call a little while ago. From my brothers," he added uncomfortably.

Something in his voice told me that a call from his brothers, whatever that meant, was not a good thing. "Really?" I asked casually, proud of the fact that my voice remained calm and steady when my heart pounded with trepidation.

Edward cleared his throat. "Yes. They have a called a meeting tonight."

Again, it wasn't his words that worried me, but his tone.

I placed my fork carefully down on the shiny surface. "Would you like me to come with you?" I asked, wondering if that's where his tension was coming from. He may need me to go with him to meet his brothers.

I could admit that I didn't relish the idea of being in a room full of Hunters. My instincts told me that Edward with his integrity, honor and kindness, was a rarity among his people. Hunters had gained the reputation of being ruthless for a reason.

"No!" Edward all but snarled, making me jump. I had never heard his voice so harsh before, especially when he was speaking to me. He was always so charming and sweet. To hear him speak so harshly shocked me.

Edward flinched when he took in my wide eyes. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "I didn't mean to snap."

I offered a small smile. "I take it that your brothers and I meeting would be bad idea," I quipped lightly when I felt anything but.

"It wouldn't," he agreed solemnly.

Before I could open my mouth to as why, though I thought I already knew the answers, Edward spoke. "So, you finished? I have to leave soon and I'd feel a lot better if I didn't worry that you weren't going to have a panic attack if you turn the shower on," he grinned.

I frowned. "Shower?"

This time his grin lit his eyes. "Come on, little princess, I'll show you."

* * *

I had to admit, I thought as I wondered around Edward home, this realm was a strange place.

Edward had been true to his world and had walked me through each room informing me what each contraption was and what it was used for.

While many had been scary, like the shower; a machine that sprayed water out of its nozzle at the touch of a button, others were actually interesting.

I particularly liked the stereo system that Edward had showed me when I had looked at the machine with open curiosity. To my amazement Edward had placed a small, flat circle inside and pressed one of the many buttons and soft music, Blues he called it, had played around us.

Edward found my reactions hilarious. He would laugh whenever I gaped in awe or jumped back in terror when he showed me the ice machine.

Sighing I walked over to what he had called the television. When I had spoken my fears of innocent people being entrapped in the large box, Edward had all but rolled on the floor laughing until I had reminded him that he had showed me where he kept the knives in the kitchen and that I was more than willing to use one of them to cut him into tiny pieces.

He had happily explained that no one was actually trapped inside, just recorded... which took longer to explain than he thought it should have. He had then told me that the majority of it was fiction and that if anything upset me, I should press the round button next to the green light or use what he called the remote control and I could watch something else.

Sitting down on the large comfortable chair, I pressed the red on button like Edward had showed me and was amazed by the wonders of the television and instead of being afraid like I had first been, I found myself fascinated.

A short while later, I sat down with the food Edward had pointed out, as well as refreshments and sat down to watch what the television called a _Supernatural _marathon.

**EPOV**

"Master Edward," the young maid respectfully bowed her head as I passed her in the hall way. I walked on without acknowledging her.

Once again I was in the large cliff top mansion, about to walk in and face my brothers, only this time I had no idea what to expect out of the meeting.

As I had watched Bella sleep, I'd gotten a call from Laurent telling me that a meeting had been called for tonight and attendance was mandatory. That wasn't a big deal, all Brotherhood meetings were mandatory, but this time I felt something in the pit of my stomach, something telling me that tonight the shit would hit the fan.

I sighed as I lifted my hand up to pull the generic book that opened the passage way to where my brothers waited for me.

I had planned to speak to my brothers, to explain why I had deliberately defied Laurent's orders and to figure out a way to convince them to help me not only protect Bella, but to travel to another realm and start a war against their council.

I knew it wouldn't be easy and I knew they would be angry, but I couldn't win without them and though it would put a dent in my ego to ask any of them for help, Bella's safety was more important.

Squaring my shoulders I pulled the book down and entered the passageway, walking down the stone stairs to face my brothers.

* * *

I noticed it immediately, the tension.

Just weeks ago I had strolled into this room, bored and irritated for being dragged here without knowing why. Now, I glanced around the table to where my brothers sat quietly. Like me they seemed to sense something was wrong. None of them were texting, or day dreaming of the woman they had left to be here. Instead they sat there, watching everyone around them, trying to gouge why their instincts told them something was wrong, I guessed.

I looked at Laurent, who stood with his back to us, before I took my seat next to Jacob who wouldn't meet my gaze.

Frowning, I glanced around at my brothers who all looked everywhere but at me. This wasn't good. At the last meeting I had gotten smiles, or even glare for once again being late, now they refused to even acknowledge me.

With a deep sigh, Laurent turned around to face us. His eyes were solemn as they looked around the table at each of my brothers before landing on me. I could see the spark of anger he was trying to conceal and felt my stomach drop. He knew.

"Laurent," I began, wanting to explain, but he raised his hand, cutting me off.

"I have brought you all here tonight, gentlemen, because I thought it should be known that against orders, Edward travelled to another realm, built even more strain between our people and theirs and then, after all that, bought back the princess who had been thought dead."

I could tell by the others reactions, or lack thereof, that they had already been informed. Laurent had always had a flare for the dramatics.

Rolling my eyes, I got to my feet. "Laurent, you know that's not what happened. You know I would never defy your orders without reason."

His eyes snapped fire as they met mine. "I know nothing of you anymore, little brother. I gave you a direct order, to leave well enough alone where that realm was concerned and what did you do? You scoured the town for witches, for anyone who could help you travel using the portal. The lives you threatened in order to get another amulet. Did you think I didn't know?" he demanded icily.

I ground my teeth. Of course I knew there was the possibility that he was aware of what I was doing, but I'd had no choice. My only thoughts were of reaching Bella.

I looked into the cold, hard eyes of the man I had known for over a millennium and pleaded with him for understanding.

"Laurent, I didn't want to go against you, but I had no choice. I knew Bella wasn't safe in that realm, I knew she needed help and I was right. Her sisters came to me," I told him. "It was their amulet I used because Bella had been abducted by the Shades. She needed my help."

"A woman," he spat. "You betrayed the Brotherhood for a woman. It was not your place, Edward," he all but roared at me.

I felt ice cold rage filling me. "It is my place," I told him slowly. "Bella is mine and I could do no other than see to her safety."

"Yours?" he hissed. "You are a Hunter. No one is yours. Your duty is to protect those against darkness. Your loyalty is to your brothers. Women are nothing but a fuck to pass the time."

"I know where my loyalty is," I snapped dangerously. "I have never betrayed you or my brothers. I have never given you a reason to doubt me. I asked for your help and you refused. I couldn't leave her there."

"So, you betray everything you have even known for her," he replied in disgust.

"I had no choice," I repeated. I had no other way to explain to him. I _couldn't_ leave Bella there. It went against everything in me. How could I explain something that I didn't fully understand?

"You had a choice, Edward, and you chose her." Laurent answered with finality.

I felt my heart pound and spoke before he could speak the words that I feared.

"It was a good thing I did. Maeve sent me there because she believed there to be rumors of people in the magical realm trying to enter ours and I think she may be right."

His eyes narrowed into slits. "You said that there was nothing to them. You said that the sisters weren't a threat. Are we to believe you now because you are trying to save your own skin?"

"Don't you fucking dare," I growled, my anger replacing my fear of losing my family. "I may be many things, but I am not a coward. I came here for your help. I believe that someone is trying to come through the portal and start a war, I just don't believe it's the sisters." At least not Bella, I added silently.

"Edward," Laurent growled. "We are not becoming involved in this battle."

"What?" I demanded. "You are the one who walked the bitch Maeve into this very room and agreed that I should go in blind to find out what the fuck was going on and now your backing out?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yes," he answered evenly. "I have reason to believe that we shouldn't become involved with the Gods problems."

"And if they do enter our realm? What happens then? We fight? We sit back on our asses and watch as they wage war against us?" I could believe this. What the fuck was happening?

"That's my decision, Edward. Not yours."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Laurent had always been strong and brave and true and something had changed him. He hadn't helped me return to Bella's realm, but he had been aware that I was going against his orders and had every intention of getting to Bella by any means necessary. So why hadn't he said anything before now? Why hadn't this happened then?

It had been Laurent who had sent me into that realm blind when anything could have happened. Would have happened if it wasn't for Bella.

It was Laurent now who was refusing to become involved in this war when he had, in a way, helped start it. I would have told Maeve to fuck herself; it had been his orders that had made me go. Now he didn't care if they entered our realm like he had feared not so long ago.

My heart pounded as realization kicked in and I knew. Laurent was involved somehow. He was working with Charles, or the Shades. He could be working with her sisters.

He wasn't helping now because this was what he had wanted from the beginning, I realised. He had sent me there in the hopes that I wouldn't return. He knew this would happen.

"What the hell happened to you?" I whispered quietly, feeling the sting of betrayal as the man I had looked up to, respected, fell before my eyes.

I saw it in his eyes, he knew. "I could ask you the same, Edward," he replied softly, tenderly even. "You were one of my best. Loyal, fierce, a Hunter like no other and yet here we stand. I offer you the chance to redeem yourself. Hand over the princess, prove your loyalty and we can remain, as we should, brothers."

"Never," I growled. I would never betray Bella.

I watched as he closed his eyes and finally saw it for what it was. A lie. "I never thought I would be saying this to you. Edward, you are no longer a Hunter. You have betrayed me and your brothers. You betrayed everything we stand for y going against orders and risking the ones who you are supposed to protect. I cannot kill you," he whispered as if the words shamed him. As if he should have the strength to see it through. It was a lie.

I looked around at my brothers and knew none of them would stand for me and for the first time I felt shame. Not because of their actions, but my own. I couldn't help but glance at the empty seat and remember the time I had sat there and listened to this very speech and did nothing.

I knew now that I had been wrong all those years ago. I hadn't listened to my instincts because I had trusted my leader more than anyone and here he was, betraying me.

"Instead I banish you. You are to hand over you daggers, the emblem of the Hunter. You are no longer a Hunter."

I could feel my heart breaking for my loss. I had not only lost a brother so many years ago, but today I was losing ten more. More importantly, I was losing myself.

No, I denied forcefully in my mind. I was a Hunter. It was Laurent who had betrayed the Brotherhood, not me. It was him who was lying, playing his games with my brothers, not me. I was a good and loyal Hunter. I had betrayed my best friend for the Brotherhood and I knew now that I had betrayed him for nothing. Laurent had been playing with my mind even then and I had let him. Not again.

Using the speed of the Hunter, I moved behind Laurent before anyone else was even aware. My brothers had always known I was faster, but they had no idea.

"Don't," I warned as I touched the tip of my dagger against Laurent's neck. "I will slit his throat before you can even blink."

"No this familiar," Laurent whispered, his voice thick with amusement and even I had to appreciate the irony. I could remember when I stood on the opposite side of the table, ready to fight my own brother to protect my leader.

I had been so stupid.

"I'm going to leave this place and I won't return, but if one of you even tries to follow me, I'll kill you where you stand," I vowed. I couldn't let them kill me and I couldn't risk taking them back to Bella.

"Let him go, brothers. He is lost to us," Laurent spoke quietly, as if this hurt him in some way. Lying fucker.

"This isn't over," I promised as I fled the only home I'd ever really known.

**A/N**** So, Edwards lost the only family he's ever known and Bella is experiencing the wonders of the television and the world of Supernatural. What happens next? Tune in next time on The Hunters Heart to find out!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N**** HI guys, thanks for the reviews and for reading. I'm back at work tomorrow (insert sad face here) so I don't know if I can get another chapter out this week, so since I am still very, very sorry for my late update, I thought I'd update now. It's a little longer than my other chapters, but I couldn't help myself. Please review and enjoy!**

**EPOV**

I was still furious as I watched the elevator climb floors in my apartment building. I had been thrown out of the only family I had ever known. I had lost my place in the Brotherhood. Banished from what I had been born to do, literally.

Laurent, the bastard, was behind it. I knew he was. Somehow, for some reason, Laurent had wanted me to go into Bella's realm and not return. He was up to something and I intended to find out exactly what that was.

The only problem was, the one person who could help me piece together what was going on hated my guts. With good reason, I had to admit. I hadn't stood for him, just like my brothers hadn't stood for me today.

That was the only reason why I left them alive.

"Fuck," I snarled as I punched the wall, shaking the elevator.

The Brotherhood was my home, my brothers were my family, whether the same blood ran through our veins or not. Over the years, when the nights had gotten lonely and every fight seemed boring and mundane, it had been my brothers who had gotten me through. We weren't close and cuddly, but they were all I had and I had relied on my camaraderie with my brothers to get me through. Knowing I'd had them had been all the family and friends that I had needed. Now I had no one.

Wrong, I told myself. I had Bella. Bella who thought I would bang anything with breasts and a heartbeat, I added dryly.

Well, that would have to change. Eventually. Right now, I had to go in there and tell her that we were in this alone. That the brothers I had depended on had not only turned their backs on me, but I was pretty sure were involved in whatever was happening.

I was not going to enjoy this.

Normally, I would think 'fuck it' and head into battle with nothing but my hands and a dagger clenched between my teeth, but this time it wasn't only my safety at stake, but Bella's.

I walked into my apartment to find her sitting cross legged on the sofa, tears streaming down her face as she clutched the remote control to her chest.

Heart in my throat, I raced over to the sofa and kneeled in front of her.

"What's wrong, baby?" I demanded.

"He died," she hiccupped, her large tear drenched eyes looking into mine.

"Who died?" I asked in utter confusion.

"Dean. He sold his soul for Sam and the Hellhounds got him," she sobbed.

It was then that I turned to the television and saw the end credits to the show _Supernatural_. One of my brother's ex-lovers had been a dedicated fan and had watched it religiously.

"Baby, do you remember what I told you about the television being fictional?" I asked carefully.

Her eyes snapped fire at me. "I know that. I'm not a fool. But he died, Edward. All he wanted to do was protect his brother and he's in Hell because of it. Poor Dean," she mumbled.

Frowning, I took a seat next to her and took in the wrappers in the small wicker basket next to her and the amount of empty Sprite bottles that were inside.

"How long have you been watching the show?" I asked, counting at least six green bottles.

"Since you left," she shrugged. "They had what they called a marathon on it and I couldn't help but watch. It's amazing," she added, finally smiling.

"I've heard," I mumbled. "You okay now?" I asked warily.

She smiled. "Yes. The next episode should be on in a minute and I cannot wait. I need to know whether or not he'll escape from Hell," she added brightly as she started to get to her feet.

"I need to talk to you," I blurted out, knowing I couldn't put off this conversation even though I wanted to.

Bella turned back to me and finally took in the raw emotion that must have covered my face because she sat down abruptly and placed her small, delicate hand on my arm.

"Tell me," she ordered quietly.

I looked into her eyes and wanted to scream. How could I tell her? How could I tell her that we had no hope? That it was my family that was behind this?

"Edward," she whispered as she brushed her fingers lightly down my cheek.

I couldn't help my lean into her touch. "It's the Brotherhood. I think that they are involved somehow in whatever's happening in your realm."

"What?" She demanded. "I don't understand. How could they possibly be involved?"

"I was ordered to enter your realm because we thought someone was trying to enter our world and begin a war, remember?" She nodded her head slightly. "Well, I had my doubts, we all did, but Laurent thought it was a good idea. It was the smartest, safest idea. I went and things went to hell and you helped you," I said with a smile. "You saved me and got me back to my realm. But," I added quietly, "I wanted to return." I told her. "Even before I left I swore to myself that I would find a way to return to you. Only this time it would be with my brothers and God help anyone who stopped us."

"It didn't work out that way," she whispered.

"No," I agreed. "When I returned to my realm Maeve refused to give me the amulet. I turned to Laurent, my leader, and asked him for help and he told me to leave it. I defied his orders, knowing the consequences and searched for anyone who possessed an amulet, or knew of anyone who did."

"Why would you do that?" She asked breathlessly.

I turned to smile at her, pulling her tiny hands in mine. "Because I needed to find you, you little idiot," I chuckled when I had thought it impossible after the nights events.

I saw her eyes flicker, but it was gone before I could determine what exactly it was.

"Anyway, that's when your sisters found me and I entered your realm. Once again, going against Laurent's orders and became involved."

"Do you often go against your brothers orders?" She asked quietly.

I couldn't help but smile. "No. I was always such a good little solider," I added, quoting my best friends last words to me. "I believed in the Brotherhood. I believed in the Hunters. I had my own mind and was as dangerous as any of them, but they always seemed to be in the right. I never had to question my loyalty to them because it always made sense. Do you understand?" I asked, wondering if I was making any sense.

Luckily, she nodded. "Yes. It was like when my Uncle Charles became head of the Council he needed our okay to take control, and we all agreed. He'd always been such a good man and was making decisions that we would have made, why would be doubt him?" She shrugged her shoulders.

"Exactly. Whatever Laurent decided to do, I would have done, so I never doubted him. Until tonight," I added gravely.

"Tell me," she said once again, squeezing my hands in hers.

"I went tonight to ask for their help. I knew they would be angry and would probably try to kick my ass for breaking orders, but we needed their help. We can't take on Charles, and whoever this 'she' is without them."

"I take it that didn't go to plan."

"No," I whispered. "Instead I was thrown out."

"What?" She gasped. "Edward, I am so sorry."

"It's okay," I soothed her, wrapping my arm around hers. "It was when Laurent was listing my betrayals that it clicked. I told him that whatever threat they had thought was coming might just be. That we had to act and protect ourselves. He told me that we weren't getting involved. Laurent was the epitome of the Hunter. He was brave and fierce and did what he thought was right in order to protect. I couldn't look at the man who stood in front of me and say he was the same man I have admired all these centuries. Something's changed in him and not in a good way."

"What do you mean?" She asked quietly.

I smirked. "There was one time that Laurent would have joined a battle because he was bored, never mind because he wanted to do the safest thing. And Hunters are different from humans, we mature differently, faster. We have to. If Laurent was a human male, I would shrug it off as him maturing and he was finally learning from past mistakes, but Hunters don't change the way humans do." I tried to explain.

"I understand," she nodded. "It's the same with my people. We live for a long time, so we mature quickly and then just... stop," she shrugged. "I don't know why. One of life's mysteries, I suppose."

I smiled; glad to know that she understood. I wasn't lying; once we matured we froze in a way. We behaved the same throughout the centuries, liking and disliking the same things and remaining that way until we died. I had never gotten _Marrillion_; I still sung _Kayleigh_ in the shower.

"So, you think it has more to do with Laurent's loyalty than his sudden personality change."

"Yes. It came to me while I was in there that he didn't want to get involved, because he wants the outcome. He want's whoever is behind all this to cross realms and to change the shifts in power."

"Why? I thought Hunters were supposed to protect."

"They are," I agreed strongly. "That's why we are born, but a while back one of my brothers came and suggested that Laurent had been keeping company with demons. With people of darkness and we didn't believe him. He was hot headed and had never gotten along with Laurent and when he brought it forward, we called him crazy. Now, I have to wonder whether he was right all along."

"I still don't understand. Why would he betray the Hunters? What does he have to gain?"

"Power," I answered simply. "Hunters are dangerous men, Bella. We have more training than any other; we have instincts like no other. We are more dangerous than you could imagine because we have an attitude and an ego to boot. We all have one problem, though."

"And that is?"

I grinned. "We're sick of being treated like guard dogs. Mindless brutes that haven't evolved beyond the cave. I know many Hunters who have spoken of finally taking on the bastards who want to put us on a leash."

"Were you one of them?" She asked calmly. There was no judgment in her tone and I was grateful for that. So many thought they knew who we were because of our abilities. Most thought we were morons.

"At one time, maybe, but I've always been different. I wanted a home and a family. I was the weird one, I suppose."

"Every family has one," she teased. "So Laurent's behind this," she said, bringing us back to the more pressing matter.

"I know he is. As soon as I admitted to myself, I saw things I hadn't before. But more importantly my instincts told me I was right. They've never been wrong before," I shrugged.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"It's okay," I shrugged, dismissing the pain I felt deep in my soul at Laurent's betrayal.

"So, what happened next?"

I sighed. "Laurent gave a moving speech about never imagining me to be in this position, how he couldn't bring himself to kill me," I rolled my eyes. "It was all bullshit. If he could, he would have slit my throat."

"Why didn't he?" She asked curiously.

I grinned cockily. "The few times Laurent and I have gone head to head in battle, I have always come out the winner. But that was just us playing around. Or as close to as playing around in a physical battle as a Hunter can get," I added dryly. "Laurent can't defeat me and besides, he needed to make me look out to be the bad guy. Just like he did all those years ago," I whispered.

"Anyway, he did the whole dramatic speech, even offered a way for me to prove myself to the Brotherhood and put it all behind us."

"Why didn't you?"

I turned to her, holding her small hands in mine, wanting so much more. "Because he wanted me to hand you over to them and I will never do that. I will never betray you Bella. You are what is important."

**BPOV**

Oh my god. That's what I had heard a lot of in the past couple of hours and it seemed the situation for it.

Edward had looked so lost and betrayed and I had known he needed to talk to me, and boy had he.

"I had hoped that my brothers would stand with us. I thought that I could convince them to do the right thing, but we're alone. I'm sorry Bella." Edward rambled on when all I could do was focus on breathing.

I had told myself from day one that Edward and I could never be together because of his Hunters nature. That while it would only mean a night to him, it would mean a lifetime for me.

Now, everything had been turned on its head. Edward had given up the Hunters for me. He had given up his brothers and walked away _for me._

"Baby, are you okay?" he whispered in concern.

I closed my eyes as his words threatened to break every defense I had against him.

"Bella," he ordered sharply, tilting my chin with his fingers so I had no choice but to look into those deep green eyes that I had fought so hard against since that very first day.

"You gave up the Hunters for me," I whispered.

He smiled slowly. "Bella, they were going to take you away from me. There was no way in fucking hell I was going to let that happen," he added his voice thick with amusement.

I wanted to roll my eyes because I even found the way he swore sexy. What the hell was happening to me? Ever since he had told me what he had sacrificed for me whatever wall I had built around my heart where Edward was concerned, had been torn down and I was left vulnerable.

I understood why it had broken every defense. I had kept them strong because I had thought that while Edward cared about my safety he didn't see us having a future, that we would be a little bit of fun and I would return to my realm, alone, while he went back to his life and I would be heartbroken. Tonight had changed all of that. He had given up what mattered to him most to keep me with him... Just like my father had.

My mother had once told me that while his second proposal had proved that he did love her, it had been his actions that day, when he had asked her if she could love him as a man and was willing to give up everything for her, that had proved that he would always love her. That he wasn't fooling around and that he would love her for eternity. She hadn't been able to build a defense against that kind of sacrifice, just like I couldn't now.

Edward had once asked me what I would give up for the one I loved and I'd said I would give up everything and Edward had just given everything he valued up for me. Did that mean...?

"Edward... you gave up your brothers for me," I said, unable to get over it.

He smiled sadly. "I think it's pretty clear by now that I'd do anything for you."

"Why?" I demanded. I needed to know. If he had done this out of loyalty and friendship, I needed to know before I said something and ruined what we had. I would ruin it, too. I already knew that I loved Edward.

It was stupid, I had told myself, but I hadn't been able to stop it. I had tried to build that wall between us and keep my fragile heart safe, but every moment I spent with him, he just chipped at that wall. Breaking it bit by bit.

Edward was brave and strong and yet unbearably sweet at the same time. He had risked his life to come back and help me and I would be a liar if I said that I hadn't been grateful that it had been he who had saved me. That I had secretly wished he would. How could I not love a man like Edward?

Edward seemed to sense something had changed. Most likely my question and the desperation he heard behind it. I needed to know whether I had to find a way to build what was left of my crumbling wall. I doubted it, it had taken everything to keep myself from melting around him whenever he smiled, and how could I do it now when I had admitted to myself how much I wanted him.

He smiled, his eyes becoming soft and tender. "Silly girl," he whispered. "You mean everything to me, Bella. I may not know exactly what the words are for what I feel for you, but some would call it love." He shook his head. "No, it doesn't describe it. I have thought nothing else but you since you walked into that room looking like a fairy princess come to life. I vowed to return to you because I knew I could do no other. I have known we would reach this moment since I clapped eyes on you. Even though you've fought it," he smiled.

"You knew?" I asked.

"Yes," he nodded. "I knew that you didn't trust me. That you thought I've slept with everything in sight, but the truth is, I haven't been with a woman in over two hundred years now. Very unlike a Hunter, wouldn't you say?"

I was floored. "Over two hundred years?"

He rolled his eyes. "It's not that long."

"It's about as long as I've been born," I teased, liking the way he squirmed next to me. Why men, in whatever realm, were sensitive about their sex life I would never know.

He grinned, that grin that never failed to make my stomach clench and my heart pound. "Well, I guess that answers it then. There wasn't anything wrong with me. I was just looking for you."

"Edward," I whispered, wanting nothing more than to fall into his arms and forget all the questions that were still unanswered.

He shook his head. "No more keeping me out, Bella. I can see it in your eyes that you want me. That you feel for me what I feel for you."

I laughed shakily. "There's never been any doubt about wanting you, but how could we ever work. I've heard about Hunters and there attention span with women. That's why I've fought so hard to keep you away."

Edward cupped my face in his strong hands. "Silly, I don't want you just for a night, Bella. I want you for always. I want to talk with you and laugh with. I even want to fight with you," he smiled. "I want you, not just your body. I'm old enough to know the difference between wanting a woman for a night and wanting you for a lifetime."

"That's not just it, though. What about after this war is over, if we're even alive, that is. What happens then?"

"We figure it out. I don't have all the answers tonight, but we will figure it out together. As long as we both want each other. As long as we love each other, we'll figure it out. Do you want me, Bella?" He asked huskily.

"Yes," I whispered, unable to lie. Unable to deny how much I yearned for this man.

"Do you love me?" He whispered, his lips grazing mine.

I couldn't think, I couldn't breathe. All I could think was that I was finally getting to kiss those sinful lips.

"Bella," he urged.

"Yes," I whispered. "I love you."

With a smile of triumph, Edward pressed his lips to mine for the most intense kiss that even my dreams of this very moment paled in comparison.

**EPOV**

Finally! I thought as I finally got to kiss those pouty lips. Finally got to know what she felt like, tasted like. I had to admit I had imagined this moment since the second she walked into that room. Nothing compared to the real thing.

Bella seemed to come alive under my touch. She threw herself into the kiss, pressing her soft, succulent body against mine, bringing it to life.

God, it had been so long! So long since he had looked at a woman and wanted her, never mind to actually hold one in his arms.

Sitting back, I pulled Bella until she straddled my lap, groaning when she rubbed her hips against my groin.

"Bella," I breathed as she traced her lips against my jaw, placing kisses on my neck that I would treasure for the rest of time.

"I want you, Edward," she whispered, he dark eyes meeting mine.

"I want you." I breathed as I carried her into my bedroom, crashing us down onto the bed.

* * *

I ran my hands down Bella's luscious body as I continued to ravish her mouth. It was heaven, soft and warm, her sweet breath and her soft moans were enough to make my head spin.

She cried out when I raised my hand to her breast and pushed her instinctively against my hand.

"Not like this," I muttered, pulling myself away from her.

"What?" Bella looked up at me in confusion, I felt a deep satisfaction that I had made her so out of her head, which wasn't such an easy thing to do.

"Just wait here," I ordered and I got to my feet.

I saw hurt replace the lust in her eyes. "Have you changed your mind?"

I laughed at her words and shook my head as I leaned down and left her with a kiss that would leave no doubt in her mind what my intentions were for the rest of the night, and probably into the morning.

It had been a long time.

"I want you more than I want to breathe," I admitted against her lips before I pulled away and forced myself away from the beautiful woman lying on my bed and walked out the bedroom door.

I had intended to make love to her in this room, but it felt cold in here. Bare walls and only a bed. There was no life, no warmth. It didn't feel right to be in this room, not for her first time.

I had some thing's I needed to do. Quickly.

**BPOV**

I crashed back onto the bed after he closed the door behind him.

That man could kiss, I decided and his hands… The things he did to me when he ran his hands down my body and when he pressed his hand against my breast... my heart had almost stopped at the pleasure it had brought me. I had never thought that I could react like that.

I froze with a thought; he had given me pleasure, just by touching me, but was I giving it him?

Oh no, I froze at the thought. I had never done this before, there was absolutely no way I could do this and do it well. Edward may have not been with a woman since I was born, but he _had_ been with women. Women who knew how to pleasure a man. What if I disappointed him?

I couldn't do this, I thought as he walked back into the room and held his hand out for me.

"You look like an angel sent to reward the worthy," he said huskily as I placed my trembling hand in his and he pulled me to my feet.

I couldn't think of anything to say as I followed him down the hallway. How could I tell him no after everything? Would he be angry?

I froze when we entered the living room.

"Oh my," I whispered as I looked around the room.

It had been completely transformed into a romantic paradise.

Romantic music played softly in the background, the wood burning fire place was roaring and a hundred candles were scattered around the room giving the room an even more romantic atmosphere. Everything was so beautiful, something I had only read about but never seen.

It was so perfect, until I saw the thick cream rug in front of the fireplace. He obviously intended that to be where we made love and that made me frown.

Completely unaware of my worries, Edward began talking. "I wanted our first time together to be special," he shrugged. "Not that there's anything wrong with a passionate tryst in a dark room," he teased. "But you deserve roaring fire places and candle light," he continued softly.

"What's wrong?" he demanded when he finally noticed my frown.

"Oh, nothing at all," I assured him, not wanting to spoil the moment. "It's all so wonderful," I said sincerely, I had never seen anything so magical before.

"Bella."

I turned and smiled up at him. "Honestly, nothing is wrong." When he continued to stare at me I admitted. "It's the rug."

Edward frowned, taken aback. "What about the rug?"

"Maybe we should move it," I suggested and moved toward it.

Edward pulled me to a stop before I could roll the thing up. "Baby, I have hard wood floors, it will be uncomfortable."

I groaned in exasperation because he was going to bloody make me say it. "Edward, I may not know much about this," I gestured to the rug and the candles. "But, I have read that if you're not… experienced then there can be bleeding and things and we'll ruin the cream rug." I finished breathless and uncomfortable. I had no experience what so ever, my only friends were my sisters, who had also had no experience what so ever. Even Alice didn't.

I smiled slowly, the crooked one that always made my stomach flutter.

"You're worried about a rug?"

"I like the rug," I shrugged.

Edward chuckled, "It's just a rug, sweetie. I can get it cleaned or replaced. Or I'll get it bronzed so that whenever I look at it I can remember this night and how perfect it was."

"That doesn't sound barbaric at all, caveman," I answered sarcastically and rolled my eyes.

He waggled his eyebrows suggestively. "Want to see my mastodon bone?"

I laughed at him. I couldn't help it. "Be serious."

"Bella, I don't care about the rug. And I know that's not the only thing that's bothering you, I could tell from the moment I walked in the bedroom. Tell me," he ordered gently.

I bit into my bottom lip until he leaned down and kissed me until I forgot what I was worried about in the first place.

"Tell me," he whispered against my lips.

"I am afraid of disappointing you," I admitted helplessly. "I am not experienced as you or the other women you have been with. What if I don't pleasure you?"

Edward stood there stunned for a long moment before he threw his head back in deep laughter.

When he noticed that he was starting to annoy me, he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me into his arms, dropping a gentle kiss on my forehead.

"Silly girl," he chuckled as he cupped face gently in his hands. "You bring me pleasure just by breathing. You bring me pleasure when your skin brushed mine, when we kiss. Besides, honey, tonight is not about you giving me pleasure, it's about me giving you pleasure. It's about the two of us loving each other and showing each other that."

"What if do it wrong?" I worried.

He smiled crookedly. "There is nothing that you could do wrong. Tonight is between us. You and I. There is no wrong, well, unless you pour boiling hot wax on my skin or whipped me. I've never understood bondage." He teased.

"So you really do love me then?" I asked softly.

"I do." He answered intensely. "Do you really think I'd be doing all this is I didn't? I am asking you to risk a lot for me. I'm selfish bastard. I am risking everything you have because I want you so badly." He said in self-disgust.

"Do you remember what I told you that day in the forest?"

He frowned and shook his head.

"I told you that I would leave everything for the man I loved. It's just who I am," I shrugged. "You are the man I love, Edward. The only man I'll ever love. I am not risking anything."

**A/N**** So there you go! Bella and Eddie are about to get jiggy with it, lol! I don't know whether I should write them having sex or just allude to it... either way, it's in my head so good times. Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N**** Okay, so I'm guessing you probably hate me for being so late with my update. In my defense, I do have a reason. Number 1, writing a sex scene that's meant to be sweet and slow is hard! I really freaked over it. Number 2, I had the flu and was ill and then got a cold from my niece so I've been coughing and sneezing for weeks (not pretty). Number 3, I read Karen Rose's new book Did You Miss Me? (Amazing book, anyone who likes romance thrillers should really check her out) and I really got into my 'hot cop' world. My favorite place to be! Number 4, work has been freaking busy! Not only did I have to work both this weekend, I also had to go back an hour later for a meeting. Are you freaking kidding me, right?! Number 5, my boss hates me and has been driving me insane! I haven't been in the mood to write nice, sweet romantic scene without envisioning taking an axe to her head. So, that's me! I am sorry for the uber late update and I hope you like the chapter!**

**BPOV**

Pretending I was more confident about what was about to happen then I was, I slipped my hand into Edwards and tugged him across the room.

I saw the desire light his eyes, making my heart pound and my stomach tighten.

_I wish I knew how to be seductive_, I thought nervously as I prayed that I wouldn't make a complete fool of myself.

I could admit that I loved nothing more than to read a good romance novel. I loved the story, the adventure and, of course, the romance. I had always wondered though how the women could be so confident, so self-assured, when making love with their true love in the stories. I doubted I could ever be so naturally sensual.

My sisters would laugh and say that I would never find a man that I could truly love since the men I loved were fictional and no one could ever measure up to the fantasy men in my imagination. But Edward did.

Edward was my every wish, every dream, that I had ever had. Only he was better because he was real. Yes, he was strong and brave. He was smart and funny and he cared even when he pretended otherwise. He was also arrogant and short tempered.

Edward was real and this moment was real and I had never been more nervous in my entire life.

As we stood next to the roaring fire, my bare feet taking in the softness of the cream rug beneath us, Edward tucked his finger under my chin and tilted my face up to look into my eyes.

"I know you're nervous," he whispered huskily. "I know you may have doubts, but I swear you are the one I want. The only one."

I couldn't help but melt at his words. They were so sincere, his eyes looking into mine with such depth and truth, as if he were bearing his soul. "Are you nervous?" I asked.

He grinned. "Yes," he admitted. "I haven't been with a woman in so long; I thought that there was something wrong with me. I know now that I was waiting for you and just didn't know it at the time. But I am nervous," he added. "I worry that I'll hurt you, that you'll wake up in the morning and regret what we've done. But," he added before I could protest. "If you give me a chance," he whispered as he leaned in to trace his lips against my forehead. "I promise that I'll make sure you see heaven."

My heart pounded at his lust filled voice and his sensual promise.

I looked up into his dark green eyes and decided that as nervous as I may be, as many doubts of mine own sensuality as I had, I would live in regret if I didn't push those aside and truly give myself to this man.

Leaning up onto my toes I brushed my lips over his. "Show me heaven," I whispered before losing myself in his embrace.

* * *

Edward fingers trailed along the exposed skin of my neck, tracing my skin with a feather light touch made my heart go into frenzy.

"You look good in my clothes," he smiled.

It was then that I realize that the items of clothing I was wearing must be his. I also realised how much I wanted nothing to separate us. I wanted there nothing between us. Only Edward and I.

With more courage than I thought I could ever possess, I trailed my fingers up his strong arms until I could tug his thick leather coat off his powerful shoulders and dropping it onto the couch wear I had spent most of my evening before moving to his shirt.

"Wait," he protested, stopping my hands.

"What's wrong?" I whispered, wondering if I had done something I shouldn't have.

Edward smiled down at me. "I want to see you."

If I had thought my heart was pounding before, it was nothing compared to how my body responded to his softly spoken words. My heart raced, my skin tingled and adrenaline coursed through my body.

Part of me was afraid, what sane woman wouldn't be? I had never done this before, only read about it and even then it had been fictional. I didn't know what I should or shouldn't do. I didn't know how to pleasure a man.

Though these fears and insecurities raced around in my head, I knew it wouldn't stop me. I knew the fact that I was taking a huge risk wouldn't stop me. I wasn't lying to Edward; I would give up everything for the man I loved. And I loved Edward.

I stood there as Edward dipped his rough fingers into my trousers and pushed them down my hips until they were nothing but a puddle at my feet. I quickly stepped out of them, kicking them slightly away as Edward took in every inch of my exposed legs hungrily until his eyes raised up to the soft shirt he had given me.

Slowly, ever so slowly, Edward reached down and gripped the hem of the shirt, raising it inch by inch over my head, exposing my body to him.

Edwards dark eyes roamed over my body as he carelessly tossed the shirt across the room. His eyes were intense, hungry and it called to something in me that I hadn't known existed. A hunger of my own.

For a moment, he just stood there; staring at my naked body as if he were frozen and I thought I would explode.

"What?" I demanded shakily. I had never thought of my body this much before and it was new to me, so I had definitely never thought of a man and what he would think of it. Yes, I had dreamed, but it been a dream; hazy and sugar coated. There had been no details.

"You're beautiful," he breathed.

His words, and the almost growl in which he spoke them, made me all but sigh in relief.

"Then why are you standing there?" I whispered.

"I have no idea," he muttered dryly as he took a step toward me, his fingers tracing the curves of my breasts and down to much stomach, making the muscle clench beneath his touch.

"Beautiful," he whispered.

"You already said that," I replied, feeling as if I were in some sort of Edward induced trance and liking it.

Even though his head was bent, I saw his cheeks lift and knew he was smiling. "I thought it deserved to be repeated."

I let out a shaky chuckle as his fingers continued their journey, lingering in certain places.

"Edward," I breathed.

"Patience, love," he chuckled as he bent his head to press his lips to mine.

The few times I had imagined actually making love with a man, the view had always been foggy but I'd expected it to be frenzied, rushed. I had never thought that I would be comfortable standing naked in front of a man while he took in every inch of me. I never thought I'd want each kiss to be slow and gentle, but it was and it was perfect.

Edward didn't rush me, or even himself, every touch, every kiss was slow and deliberate and I was lost in the world we had created.

Eventually, Edward allowed me to un-tuck his shirt, peeling it slowly from his body and dropping in onto the ever growing pile of clothes as Edward kicked off his shoes and socks, sending them flying into the small table, knocking the pretty lamp onto the floor with a shatter.

Neither of us even blinked as I hooked my fingers into Edwards trousers and pushed them off his hips, blushing when I realised he wasn't wearing any underwear.

Finally, there was nothing between Edward and me, just like I wanted.

Edwards's body was amazing. Tall and strong with a body as hard as stone, broad shoulders, tapered waist, strong legs and thick arms. He was beautiful.

"You sure?" he whispered, his fingers tucking my hair behind my ear.

My response was to lift my fingers to trail along his skin. Every muscle, every dip, I explored as Edward stood there waiting for my answer.

Finally, I gave him one. I brought his mouth down to mine in a kiss that was full of promise and it was all he needed.

Gently, as if I was the most precious thing in any realm, Edward lowered me to the soft cream rug, blanketing my body with his.

The weight of his body pressed against mine was strangely erotic. I liked the feel of him on top of me. I liked the closeness and the intimacy of it.

Edward leaned up onto his elbows and gazed into my eyes, the look so tender, what was left of my fears started to fade.

"You are so beautiful," he whispered.

I looked up into his brilliant green eyes and grazed my fingers along his lightly stubbled jaw. "You're pretty beautiful yourself, Hunter," I teased, smiling when rolled his eyes.

"Men aren't beautiful, Bella."

"You are," I insisted.

"You ready?" he asked carefully, as if he were afraid I would bolt any second.

I nodded slightly.

"Are you nervous?" He asked, brushing the hair out of my eyes.

"A little. I've never been with a man before, you know that. I just don't want to disappoint you."

He surprised me by laughing. "Baby, you could never disappoint me."

"How can you be sure?" I demanded. "I have no idea what I'm doing. I don't know if it's right. What if I don't live up to the other woman you've been with."

His answer melted my heart. "Because you're you. I don't want other women; I don't want anyone but you. I'll admit that I am caveman enough to like the fact that you haven't been touched by anyone else. In fact, I think it's going to be fun. Showing all the ways we can pleasure each other," he grinned moving his hand slowly down my stomach until he touch me intimately, taking my breath away. "Oh, yeah, I'll enjoy this a lot. I want you, Bella. No one else. I love you. No one else."

"Then make me yours," I whispered against his lips, before claiming him as mine.

And did he ever.

The next moments were soft and gentle, each of us lost in each other. Edward was careful with me, even when I could see the overwhelming need in his eyes. I could admit that I loved seeing that need there and knowing it was for me.

I couldn't help but brace myself when Edward settled himself between my hips, a little afraid that it would hurt.

Edward, seeing the fear in my eyes leaned forward and kissed my lips. "I love you, Bella."

I smiled up at him, the overwhelming emotions that I felt for him bringing tears to my eyes.

"I love you."

"And would I never hurt you. If you want to slow down, just tell me and I will. If you want me to stop, I will and you can watch the rest of your show while I take a very long and cold shower," his voice was teasing, but I could see in his eyes that he was serious. He would stop and there would be no anger or disappointment.

It was knowing this that gave me the courage to nod my head. "I'm ready."

He bent down again to take my mouth in a slow, sensuous kiss that was full of promise, his hands gently gripping my hips as he entered me slowly.

When I gasped in pain, Edwards hand reached up and linked his fingers with mine, connecting us all the more.

"You okay?" he whispered against my mouth, freezing suddenly.

"I'm good," I answered breathlessly. It hurt, I won't lie about that, but my body wanted Edward as much as I did.

Once again, Edward gently eased his way into my body, until he was completely inside me.

"One second," I muttered and he froze, giving my body time to adjust to him. I took deep breaths, trying to keep calm and relaxed and remind myself that this was Edward and even though it felt uncomfortable now, he had promised me heaven and he would never lie to me.

Edward didn't groan in frustration as I had heard men from my home did, he didn't demand to take what was his and be damned with how I felt, like I had heard the maids in the castle once complain about to their close friends. Instead Edward waited, kissing and nipping at the sensitive skin on my neck, releasing one of my hands so he could cup my breast in his large hand. Rising my need for him once more.

It was me who made the first move, telling him without words exactly what I wanted.

I reveled in the sound of his groan of pleasure. "Come here," he all but growled as he moved us until Edward was kneeling back on his heels, panting breathlessly as the movement cause us both to moan. I straddled Edwards's lap, his arms wrapped tight around me, pressing my chest to his. I loved this, I thought, my fears drifting away. I loved the feel of my naked body pressed to his, his arms wrapped around me, his body in mine. It was perfect, I realised.

Slowly, Edward began to move within me, still careful of the fact that my body was new to this. I couldn't help the sigh of pleasure that came over me, causing Edward to reach up and grip his hand in my hair, pulling my head back so his could kiss and lick at my neck.

I felt so many things beside the building pleasure of Edward's love making. I felt powerful; this man, so strong and hard, was devouring me as if I were the very air he breathed. I also felt, to my surprised, sexy. How could I not when Edward was lapping at my body as if I were a goddess sent down to reward him?

As our pleasure increased, I found myself moving against him, meeting the rhythm of his hips, letting myself be lost in our seductive world. I didn't feel insecure anymore, I could tell that Edward was feeling the same pleasure as I was from his groans, from the way he breathed my name and gripped my body to his.

I knew though, that he was holding back. That he was protecting me. While I loved that, I wanted him, all of him. Now.

"Edward," I whispered as I ground my hips against his. "I want you."

"You have me," he replied, almost mindlessly.

"No," I shook my head. "I want all of you."

Edward froze, looking into my eyes, determining whether I was speaking the truth or not. Whatever he saw there it made him believe I wasn't just saying what I thought he wanted to hear.

Edward began the thrust deliciously harder within me and I couldn't help the moans and sighs that fell from my lips as my pleasure rose.

Together we met each other's bodies in almost a desperate need for release from the pleasure that was mounting us, until finally I couldn't hold on any longer and screamed as I fell over the edge and was consumed by the blinding pleasure that Edward had given me.

I heard Edward groan my name in a hoarse shout as he followed me.

As we both settled back to Earth, Edward brushed the hair from my clammy forehead. "Are you okay?"

I couldn't help but smile as I nodded. I had just experienced the most amazing thing in the world, with the man I loved, and he was now asking whether or not I was okay. I was fantastic.

"Good," he grinned as he pressed a kissed to my sweat slicked shoulder. "You're mine now, Bella."

I smiled at his possessiveness. "And your mine."

**EPOV**

I now know what people meant when they said 'You rocked my world.'

I had carried Bella into my bedroom a while ago. Our bedroom, I corrected myself with a small, satisfied grin. It was our bedroom, like, to me, it was now our apartment. I wasn't talking big when I told Bella that she was mine now. I meant it and from now on Bella and I came as a packaged deal. There would be no Bella without Edward and no Edward without Bella.

It sounded a little possessive, even to me, but I couldn't bring myself to give a fuck. I had loved Bella, I wanted her and there was no way in hell that I was giving her up. Ever.

I had found her. I had found the woman that I had even been looking for and I would never let her go.

We still had a lot to figure out, like who was trying to kill her for starters, but then there was the rest. Where would we live being a pretty big one.

An easy one to answer, I thought, remembering the fact there were no ties holding me to the human realm anymore. My brothers, my family, had betrayed me, turned their backs on me. I had nothing here and Bella had everything in her world. A world where she was royalty and had family.

A world where she was also plagued by someone trying to kill her, I thought with a scowl. A world where even her sisters may be involved in an attempt on her life. A world where her Uncle and the council, never mind her sisters, would never approve of our relationship.

Well, that just too fucking bad then, isn't it? I thought darkly.

"What's wrong?" Bella whispered.

She lay, wrapped her tightly in my arms, her head resting on my chest. She had been quiet for so long, I had assumed that she were asleep.

"Nothing, baby, just thinking," I replied, stroking a loving hand down her soft skin.

"Care to share," she said lightly.

I didn't know whether it was the passion we had shared, the intimacy, or even the fact that I felt like I could whisper anything to her in the dark, but I found myself telling her. Even though it made me all the more vulnerable, something I had always hated.

Just not with Bella it seemed.

"I was just thinking about what happens next. We need to find out who set those Shades on you. We need to find out how Laurent and Maeve are involved in all this. We need to find out just how long Laurent has been working with evil." I couldn't help but close my eyes against the sting of betrayal that came with those words. Well, sting was an understatement. I felt like someone had gotten a blade and rammed it into my chest.

Bella must have heard my heart speed up because she pressed a light kiss to my chest, soothing me when I would have thought it impossible.

"What else?" She asked, a small smile playing on her lips.

"We need to find out what we do afterward," I told her, trying for casual.

It didn't work. Bella tensed in my arms and I could all but hear her thought's running around in her mind. Her fears. What did I mean? Did I plan to leave her afterward? Were my words, my promises, lies?

"Silly girl," I muttered, shaking her slightly. "I'm not leaving you, Bella. Ever. I told you I loved you. I told you I wanted you. I told you that you were mine. I said none of that lightly. I was talking about the fact that your family won't approve of me. Too much has happened."

Bella looked up at me with a frown. "Did you hear nothing that I have said before? I don't care if that do not approve. I love you and that's all that matters."

Her words were like sunshine, brightening my heart, making everything beautiful, but we needed to discuss this.

"And if you're sisters don't approve? They could disown you, Bella. Your Uncle is just waiting for this, even you believe that. You could lose everything."

I head Bella sigh as she sat her, tucking the sheet under her arms. I frowned at the sight getting a small chuckle out of Bella.

"Soon," she promised.

Smiling, I sat up, leaning against the headboard and pulling Bella onto my lap.

"Edward, my sisters love me. They will support me just like we have supported Alice and Jasper all these years."

I frowned. Bella had said that something was going on between them, plus it was all over the guards face whenever the small woman was around. It had been that guard that had let Bella help me escape.

"The blond guard and your sister," I muttered. "How did that even come about?" I demanded, not understanding how that could have a relationship. In any realm a princess and her guard would be forbidden from entering a relationship so how the hell had they pulled it off.

Bella glance around uncomfortably.

"Bella," I urged her.

Sighed, she answered me. "There is a... tradition in my family, I guess. We know the ones we are destined the love," she whispered.

I frowned. Why would she be so hesitant to tell me that?

"Bella," I snapped. I needed for her to explain this one. I didn't care that she knew who she would be destined to love. I did care that it may not be me.

"I knew from the moment I saw you," she breathed. "I walked in that room and something just... clicked. I knew it was you."

It was like sunshine again, I thought. So why did she seem so nervous about it? She knew how I felt about her. She must have always known where our relationship would end up, I thought and then frowned.

"In the forest that day, when you accused me of only wanting to get you into bed, when you said that you would never give into desire because it faded. Why would you say all those thing's when you knew we were meant to fall in love? Why have we wasted so much time?" I demanded, more harshly than I intended.

Bella flinched at my tone. "It wasn't like that, Edward."

"Then what was it like?" I demanded.

"I was afraid, okay?" She all but yelled. "Do you think that all because Hunters live in the human realm, that we don't know the stories? Do you think that I haven't heard about how Hunters not only go from battle to battle, but from one woman's bed to another? I was afraid that while I was destined to love you, that you weren't destined to love me. I was afraid," she bit out.

I took a deep breath to calm myself and when that didn't work, I took another and another until it did work.

I could admit to myself that one of the reasons why I was so pissed off was the fact that I knew it was true. Hunters were known for being slutty; even he had in his day. But that was a long time ago.

"You thought that I was just going to use you and then leave?" I asked quietly, trying to see things from her perspective.

"Yes," she replied so quietly I almost didn't hear her.

I had to give it to her for being honest.

"Well, what changed it then? Why do you suddenly believe I'll hang around? You do believe that, right?" I snapped.

She flashed me a small smile. "Yes, I know that. I don't want you to think that I thought you were a bad person. That's not true. I really liked you and I wanted to be your friend. I was just afraid that if I did give into what I wanted and then you left then I'd hate you for eternity and ruin what we once had."

"And when I came in yesterday that all changed," I murmured.

She nodded. "Yes. You gave up everything to keep me safe. To keep me," she shrugged. "Just like my father did. That's when I knew that you cared about me the way I did you and I wasn't afraid anymore."

I felt myself relax. "Good. I still think it's a damn shame that we've wasted so much time, though," I muttered.

Bella surprised me by laughing. "Edward, the first time we met you were about to be executed. The second time, you saved me from the Shades and we had to fight for our survival not only from the Shades but from the guards who thought you were kidnapping me. Since then I've been in the hospital, you've been betrayed by your family and I've developed an unhealthy obsession with the Winchester brothers," she teased. "It's not like we've had much time together to waist."

I scowled, she had a point.

I couldn't help but grin when a thought came to me. Turning her so her back lay against my chest, I traced my way up to cup her soft, full breast.

"Edward," Bella gasped in warning as my other hand slid lower.

"Bella," I teased. "I'm just proving a point over here. If you had given in to what you knew to be true earlier we could have had a lot more fun earlier. I could have done this," I said, entering her slowly. "Easy, love," I whispered against her temple as she moaned, pushing her hips against my hand. "Admit it, my Bella, if you had given in earlier, wouldn't it have been better? Wouldn't we have had more time for this," I added as I began to stroke my fingers deep inside her.

"Admit it," I repeated, wanting her to admit she was wrong. Wanting her to admit how much she wanted me.

"Fine!" She groaned. "I should have had my wicked way with you the first moment I saw you. In front of the entire council, my sisters and the guards," she panted.

I bit back a chuckle. Now that's what I'm talking about. "That's my girl."

"Edward," she gasped. "I need you."

"And you can have me," I replied as I flipped her over onto her back.

Soon we were lost in our own world again where there were no realms, no sisters, no Hunters, no Shades. It was just us and that's all that mattered.

Bella was all that mattered. The way she breathed heavily against my neck, the way her tiny fingers gripped me to her, the way she came apart in my arms.

The way she looked up at me with such love in her eyes.

I knew then, more than ever before, that I was so fucking lucky to have her. I knew my pain of my brother's betrayal would never disappear, but Bella made it better. She made me feel safe and loved, which was stupid for a Hunter to feel. Hunters were supposed to be above such feelings, and at one time I had. All that had changed the moment I saw Bella. Now, her arms were my home. Her body my haven.

I wouldn't have it any other way.

I lay against Bella, my head resting on her soft breasts, listening to the sound of her beating heart, savoring the sound of her and knowing it meant she was safe and alive. And well and truly satisfied, I thought with a grin.

"What are you smiling about?" Bella as she played with my hair.

"I have a lot to smile about," I mumbled back, unable to lift myself up to look down at her. I was man enough to admit that she had worn me out.

"You do, huh?" She giggled. "Well, that's a relief." Though her words were light, I heard the honesty in them. She was truly relieved that I couldn't lift my head.

"You have nothing to worry about, love. I felt like someone just got an iron bar and beat the shit out of me with it."

"Good," she laughed. "I like you when you're like this," she whispered.

I didn't have the ability at the moment to raise my eyebrows, but I imagined I did. "Like what? Lifeless?"

"No," she drawled. "Peaceful. I've seen you angry, I've seen you rude, I've seen you be, as Dean would say, an ass, but I've never seen you like this. It's nice. I like it."

Somehow, I managed to drag my head up to look at her. "I like it, too."

* * *

I woke up alone.

Frowning, I called out Bella's name, wondering where the hell she could have gotten too. I had drifted off last night already planning on how to wake her up. It mainly involved my mouth on her, my hands on her. Instead I woke up to an empty bed. What the hell?

Not bothering to get dressed, I walked into the living room, in search of the sexy little goddess that had given me the most amazing of my life.

I found her in the kitchen, frowning as she stirred a wooden spoon around in a large mixing bowl as music played quietly in the background.

It took me a second to realize that the music didn't come from the stereo, but from the television. Bella had put on one of the radio channels, which had always seemed a bit ridiculous to me, but Bella seemed to like it.

"What are you doing?" I asked as I walked up behind her, wrapping my arms tightly around her waist.

She gave me an absent smile. "I'm making you breakfast." She informed me before scowling down at the mixture in the bowl. "I have to admit, yours looked a lot more appealing."

I couldn't help but chuckle at her tone. "How about I take over," I offered.

Glaring at me, she struggled out of my arms. "No, thank you. I can see into the future. I can control the elements. I think I can handle making eggs. You just go away," she ordered, waving me away with a dismissive hand that I wanted to take a bite out of.

Instead of obeying, I pulled her back into my arms. "I missed you this morning. I had much more interesting ways of waking up," I whispered, grinding my hips into hers.

She chuckled. "Oh, I can _feel_ just how interesting that would have been." She said archly. "Go put some clothes on, Hunter. I'm making you breakfast."

With one last, I turned to go get dressed before she turned the oven on. The last thing any man would do was be naked if there was a chance of burning hot oil spattering his most prized possession.

Breakfast wasn't actually that bad. For someone who had never cooked in her life, Bella was actually a really good cook. Bella and I sat at the small table that I had never used and ate breakfast in comfortable silence. I bit back a smile every now and then when I noticed Bella checking me out. I'd only pulled on a pair of jeans, worried that Bella would hurt herself in the kitchen, before I came out. I needn't have worried, Bella was fine. It did give my ego a boost to see how much I affected her, though.

"So, what's on the agenda today?" She asked and then frowned. "Are we even safe here?"

I nodded as I took a large gulp of coffee. "Hunters only trust each other to a certain extent. None of my brothers, not even Laurent knows where we are. We're safe here; you don't have to worry about that."

Bella nodded, accepting my answer instantly. Her absolute trust humbling me.

"So, what is on the agenda?" She asked again.

"Well, I'm free all day, but I will have to go out tonight. I have to see an old... friend," I finished, wondering if that's what I should even call him. I certainly didn't have the right to. Not after what I did.

Bella must have sensed my mood, because she walked around the table where we were sitting and made herself comfortable on my lap, wrapping her arms loosely around my neck.

"I'd offer to come with you, but something's telling me you wouldn't want me leaving your home." She smiled when I nodded. "So, how about we spend the day together, just you and me and then tonight, after whatever you've done what you have to do, we can spend the night together," she whispered huskily as she bit down on my lower lip, giving me one hell of a hard on.

"That sounds like a plan. Until then, how about we hang out on the couch with a shit load of junk food and watch the end of the show you loved so much," I suggested. I was dreading tonight, so the thought of spending the day on the sofa, watching television with Bella in my arms sounded wonderful.

Bella frowned. "I can't believe I forgot about Dean! How could I?"

I could help but laugh at her horrified tone. I also couldn't help but wonder whether she truly understood the fact that the show wasn't real.

Instead of bringing her down, I just smiled and placed a kiss on the tip of her nose. "Welcome to the human realm, Bella, where we can record anything we want, whenever we want."

I got to my feet, pulling Bella along with me to the sofa. After gathering some junk food, soda and a blanket to throw over us, I snuggled down on the sofa with Bella and pressed play on the remote control.

When her show came out, Bella all but lit up.

"I don't understand."

"I didn't want you to miss out on your show so I could have my wicked way with you," I teased, quoting her words from last night. I knew she understood when her cheeks flushed the prettiest shades of pink. "All of last night shows are on here waiting for you."

Bella pressed a kiss to my mouth. "I knew there was a reason I loved you!"

**A/N**** So, what is the big thing that Edward is dreading? How will it affect Bella and Edward? And where can I find a guy who will record episodes of Supernatural for me? Review if you know where I can find me one!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N**** Hi! How good am I? I have written the next chapter where we will finally get to know what happened all those years ago and what happened with Edward's brother. I am back at work tomorrow so I don't know when the next chapter will be up, but I do promise to get it updated as soon as possible! Please let me know what you think and thanks for the reviews!**

**EPOV**

Walking into the dark, smoky club, I had to admit that my life was pretty fucking weird.

I had spent the day watching _Supernatura_l, which I had to admit was pretty damn good, with Bella and eating junk food. During the breaks, I used the opportunity to feel up Bella and get a little hot and heavy. I knew that if Bella knew that I could fast forward through the commercials that I wouldn't be feeling anything, so I decided to keep that little secret to myself.

The day had been wonderful. Like something out of a dream... Or a romantic comedy. It had been perfect.

We had spent the day laughing, eating and holding each other. Especially whenever Bella would get upset over something that one of the brothers had done on the television. She was so adorable when she got all huffy because Sam had gone off with that demon, Ruby.

The only time we had spent apart was when I had noticed that the only thing she had was her white gown that was ruing thanks to the Shades. And as much as I liked her in my clothes, I knew she would be more comfortable with her own things.

So, I had ran out and got her something's. Spending a lot of time in the underwear section, trying to figure out which lacy thing would fit Bella best.

I was right, Bella was over the moon at the gesture and the clothes had fit her like a glove. A very sexy glove.

And now... Well, it was pretty fucking weird.

I stepped into the club, music blaring, strobe lights flashing enough to give me a seizure never mind its human patrons. I made my way through the sea of people of the dance floor, who were all but having sex as they ground up against their dance partner.

The club smelled of smoke, alcohol, sweat and sex. There was actually a couple having sex in a dark corner. Not exactly a place where I would want to spend the evening, but to each their own.

Eventually, I made it to the Staff Only door and let myself in. I didn't worry about security or anyone trying to throw me out. I was a Hunter after all, we were known for our arrogance almost as much as our ruthlessness.

It didn't take me long to find the office that I was after. I'd had to pull a lot of favors to find this place. I'd had to pull even more favors to keep him from finding out I was coming.

I didn't doubt for a second that I wouldn't be welcome. I didn't doubt that the man on the opposite side of that door would most likely try to kill me.

Years ago one of my brothers, my best friend, had come to one of our meetings and had accused Laurent of working with darkness. He had called on his brothers to believe in him and to get justice for those that Laurent had betrayed over the years.

I hadn't believed him. None of us had.

My brother had always been hot headed and short tempered and never made it a secret that he didn't think that Laurent was worthy of his title. He never made it a secret that he thought that he deserved to be our leader.

He had looked into each of our eyes that night and told us of how he had been suspicious of Laurent for quite some time and though he didn't have definitive evidence, cameras wasn't even a thought yet, and his witness had bailed, he asked us, as his brothers, to believe in him.

I had been about to back him when Laurent had spoken. He had been shocked and appalled and anyone could see the hurt in his eyes at our brother's accusations. I had believed him. I had believed that my brother had gone one step too far in trying to raise in the brotherhoods ranks.

I had betrayed my brother.

Only I didn't know it had been a betrayal until last night when I had seen through Laurent's facade and into who he really was.

I only hoped that my brother could forgive me because right now he was all I had. He was my only hope of keeping Bella safe.

With a deep breath, I pushed open the door to the office and faced my brother.

I watched as his dark head spun around to glare at me with such fury, that it truly didn't shock me when a blade came flying at my chest.

Stepping out of the way, grateful more than ever for my Hunters speed; I carefully pulled the blade from the thick wooden door. It was embedded deeply, to the hilt, proving that he hadn't been fucking around. It was a shot that would have torn through my chest.

Turning back, I smiled grimly at my brother.

"Hello Emmett."

* * *

As reunions went, this one left a lot to be desired.

Emmett stood from behind his desk, reminding me just how tall he was. His dark eyes gleamed dangerously and his jaw clenched so tight I wondered why his jaw hadn't crushed yet. I knew then that I'd have to be on my guard. Emmett held a lot of rage in him.

A rage I deserved.

"You've got some fuckin' nerve, I'll give you that."

"You always did say I had a brass pair," I joked.

Emmett didn't even blink. "What the fuck are you doing here, Edward?"

"I need your help." I told him bluntly. Emmett wouldn't appreciate me beating around the bush. He also wouldn't accept lies. No, if he were to help, I'd have to tell him the truth and deal with the consequences later. One of them being our past.

Before I could blink, Emmett flashed in front of me, pinning me roughly against the wall, a blade pressed to my throat. One made of iron.

"Help you?" He demanded. "Why the fuck would I help a traitor?"

"Because I'm your brother."

He let out a bitter laugh. It hurt me to hear it. Out of anyone Emmett had always been the most at ease with who and what he was. He didn't care about the fact that he was stubborn and volatile most of the time, it was just who he was. He didn't care that every member of our brotherhood knew he wanted Laurent's position, including Laurent himself. It was just how it was.

Emmett had always had sense of simplicity that I had admired. While I beat myself up about who I was, who my birth parents were, it had been Emmett who had laughed it off.

_"You will never know, Eddie," he laughed. "What's the point in worrying about it? You have us. You have your brothers. You'll never need anything else."_

I lost track of the amount of times Emmett had said that to me over the years. It had always made me feel better, for a while. Knowing I had a man like Emmett at my side.

How could I have possibly let Laurent manipulate me? I suddenly felt the resentment I had felt for my brother's wash away. Laurent had manipulated them last night, the way he had so many years ago when it had been Emmett standing there, not me. I had believed him, too. I had believed him so much that I had turned my back on my brother. My best friend.

I was a bona fide prick.

"Look, I know you hate me," I began.

"Hate you?" He demanded. "I fucking despise you. Get the hell out of me club before I do something that I won't regret for a single second."

I took a deep breath. Despite what he said, I knew I had hurt Emmett all those years ago. I knew that he wanted for me to burn in hell and I would if it wasn't Bella on the line.

"I can't. I need your help."

"Why?" He gritted out. "Why would you come to me after what you did? And what the hell do you think I would help you?"

Putting my pride aside, I told him the truth. "Because you're all I've got."

**EMPOV**

Staring at my brother, I wanted to rip his fucking heart out.

I remembered that night like it was yesterday. I had found evidence that Laurent was a bigger twat than I thought he was. I knew he was helping darkness to become more powerful and I had done the stupid thing and decided to confront him with it. I had stupidly expected my brothers to stand by me.

They hadn't.

Part of me had been braced for that, but not for Edward. I hadn't, not even for a second, thought he would turn his back on me. It had torn me apart when he had.

In one night I had lost everything. I had no home, no family, and no purpose. I was no longer a Hunter. Everything that I was had been torn away from me and I was left with nothing.

So, I did what any Hunter would do, I survived. I made my way out of there, even when they wanted to kill me, and I made my own future. Did I have a fancy Brotherhood? No. Did I have the title of a Hunter? No. Did I have purpose? You bet your fucking ass I did. Was I a Hunter no matter how hard they tried to take it from me? Absolutely. I was born a Hunter and no fucker was stopping me.

I had gotten on with my life. I still patrolled, I still saved people and I was alone. That stung like a bitch.

Like my darling brother, I had wanted someone to call my own that wasn't male. Someone who I didn't have to be guarded around. Someone, a woman, who I could call my own. I had never found her. I had never let anyone, even Edward; know I was looking for her.

Edward had tried to hide it over the years. He had tried to hide his need for more than the Brotherhood, his need to find his parents, his need for a home. He could never hide it from me, though. I knew that look in his eyes because I'd seen it in the mirror.

I had given up hope of finding anyone. Especially now. The women who came into my club were looking for a good time, maybe a quick fuck in the darkness, but nothing more. Nothing of substance and I wouldn't lower myself to be anyone's quick fuck.

Did I enjoy a woman from time to time? Yes. I wouldn't deny that, I had no reason to. But I did want more. I didn't want a time passer. Not that I'd let anyone know that.

So, back to the dick in front of me whose neck I would really love to snap.

"I'm all you've got? Well your chances are pretty piss poor at the moment, aren't they?"

I got the satisfaction of seeing his eyes darken in anger. Edward may have always accused me of being hot headed, but he was just as bad.

"Emmett, I know you hate me, but can we just talk for two minutes?" He demanded, obviously aggravated.

"Fine. Two minutes." I replied, feeling like an idiot.

"First off, you have three seconds to move your arm; I don't like being held anywhere."

Because I knew of what it felt like to be held somewhere, to be held down and beaten and all in the name of the Hunter, I moved my arm and walked over to my seat, relaxing back in it like I didn't have a fucking care in the world. Like it didn't sting to see the man who betrayed me across from my desk.

Edward didn't sit and I never expected him to. He had always felt more comfortable standing when he was upset about anything.

Jesus Christ, I groaned mentally. Why did I have to know this? Why did I have to remember things about my brother, even feel sympathy for him when all I wanted to do was hate him?

"Like, I said, I know you hate me," he began again as he placed the iron blade on my desk, making sure his skin never touched the actually blade, just the hilt.

"You bet your ass I do. You betrayed me. You betrayed our friendship. I'm guessing the only reason your here now is because you've finally clicked that Laurent is a prick."

He had the grace to look sheepish about that.

Taking a seat opposite me, he spoke. "Why don't we just get this out of the way, huh? Yes, I betrayed you. I will carry the shame of that betrayal for the rest of my days and I know that there is no way in fucking hell that I can make it up to you. I can tell you that I will never stop trying to do so."

"Pretty words," I growled, hating the fact that a part of me wanted to believe him. Wanted my brother back.

Edwards's eyes flashed at me, reminding me that while he was being kind now, Edward was a dangerous enemy.

"I wouldn't say it if it weren't true. Emmett, do you think it gave me pleasure to watch them toss you out of the Brotherhood all those years ago? Do you think I enjoyed it? Do you think that I haven't regretted my decision every fucking day?"

"You just stood there!" I snarled. "You let them take everything away from me. You didn't stand for me."

"I know," he snapped. "It wasn't my intention. I would have backed you even though I wasn't certain of your accusations. But when Laurent spoke, I found it hard to believe you. He was our leader, her was hand chosen by the Elders to lead out Brotherhood. How could I doubt him?"

"The real question there should be 'How could I turn my back on my brother?'" I snarled.

"I know that," he said quietly. "I have regretted it every day. Every night."

"Then why has it taken you this long to seek me out? Why do you only come when you have no one to turn to? When your precious brothers want to string you up like they did me."

"Because I knew you hated me and I knew what I had done was unforgivable. I also didn't believe it until yesterday when I saw through Laurent and watched as he twisted everything in his favor and got me thrown out of the Brotherhood."

"Sting's doesn't it? Standing there as your brothers, your family, pass judgment on you and then try to kill you."

He chuckled humorlessly. "A little."

"So, tell me, Edward, why the fuck would I want to help you? You've already proven that you can't be trusted. That the only reason your here is because you're up shit creek without a paddle."

"You owe me."

His words were so casually spoken, it took me back. "How the hell do I owe you?" I growled.

He grinned up at me, reminding me of the old days. "I saved your life."

"When?"

"After you took off, Laurent put out an order to have you brought in, tortured and then destroyed. I told him that I wouldn't track down my own brother. That I wouldn't let him kill you and that I would kill anyone who tried. Starting with him."

"Bullshit."

Edward shrugged. "I may be many things, but I'm not a liar. I know that I have many things' to make up for when it comes to you, and I will try, but I would never lie to convince you. I have too much respect for you to do that. I won't lie; I thought it was another ploy to get Laurent out of the way. I thought you'd taken it too far and it killed me when they threw you out, but I couldn't do anything about that. I couldn't change what Laurent had passed, but there was no way in fucking hell that I would let them kill you. You are my brother."

His words were so tempting, so sincere, that I found myself wanting to believe him. It made me feel like a pussy, but I had missed my brothers over the years. I had missed Edward. I may have friends, allies, even enemies now, but I didn't have a life. I had nothing I cared about, not even this club. My brothers had been all I had known, all I had loved and valued and a part of me, a very weak part, wanted that back.

So, it seemed I had a decision to make. Do you I trust Edward and risk him stabbing me in the back again or do I toss him out like he had with me all those years ago.

I was leaning towards the throwing out when a thought hit me. Had the Hunters truly wanted me dead, why had I never fought one for centuries? Why hadn't anyone ever been sent to bring back my head? I had seen how they went after their enemies, they were merciless. So, why had no one ever been sent after me, a traitor in their minds?

Could it be that what Edward had said could be true? Did I dare believe that?

I looked across at Edward. Bronze messy hair, green eyes that had never failed to capture a woman's interest. Tall and strong and never without a good heavy dose of pride and ego. But tonight, there was no pride in his eyes. No resentment over having to ask for help, something I knew he had always found difficult.

It was then that I decided that if my hard headed brother could put aside his pride, his ego, that I could do the same. I could choose to forgive and give him the benefit of the doubt.

I may call myself a fool later, but I decided to take that route. Because even if Edward was lying, even if he wasn't the brother I had once thought him to be and his words were lies, he was in trouble. I had taken care of him since we were children. I had protected him as best as I could and I wouldn't stop now.

Whether it killed me or not.

"Well, no wonder Laurent turned on you." I drawled my acceptance of his story and olive branch of sorts.

I saw his eyes fill with appreciation and relief. He understood.

"Probably not. He never did like the fact that I could kick the shit out of him in combat." He grinned, reminding me of how we once were.

"Ditto," I replied. "So, Eddie, why don't you fill me?"

**EPOV**

I wouldn't lie. When Emmett had called me Eddie, I had felt the sting of tears in my eyes. It had been so long since anyone had said that. Of course, other brothers called me it, but none like him. Not with affection the way Emmett did, even though I didn't think he realised it.

Grateful that he had decided to give me a chance though I knew I didn't deserve it, I told him the story from the beginning. Telling him my fears of Laurent, Maeve and Charles working together. Informing him of that fact that if he did decide to help me it was pretty much Bella, him and I against God only knew who because I didn't trust anybody.

"You did always gravitate towards drama, Eddie," he chuckled.

"What can I say, when I decide to do something, I like to give it everything," I joked.

"And this woman, Bella, she's legit? She's not using you?"

Instead of being angry for his doubt, I felt grateful. He was protecting me, like he always had. I vowed to myself that I would make it up to him. Someway.

"No," I smiled. "It's Bella they're after. I think at least one of her sisters, Rosalie, is involved."

"Why her?" He frowned, leaning forward.

"She's cold. Calculating. Plus, it was her who passed my sentence to be executed." I grinned.

"That would do it," he nodded thoughtfully.

He was quiet for a long moment, thinking over what I had told him. After what seemed like fucking forever, he leaned forward and grinned.

"What the fuck? I'm in."

**EMPOV**

I followed Edward into his penthouse apartment only for the both of us to stop dead at the front door.

Edward's apartment was enormous and the open spaced planning only made it look that much larger as one room ran into the other. The furniture was a lot like my own; large and overstuffed.

In fact, my apartment over my club was a lot like this, the flat screen TV, the X-Box, the expensive sound system, the pool table in the corner by the balcony doors, the brown and dark green colors.

I thought that if I moved a few things around I could be walking into my own home, except for one thing being extremely different. I didn't have a gorgeous brunette, with curves the Gods themselves must have created, dancing around in my kitchen, singing along to _'Everywhere' by_ Tim McGraw as she peeled potatoes in the sink.

I watched in amusement as the woman shook her jean clad ass to the beat of the music and noticed with interest that her flimsy white shirt was sheer enough to see the bra underneath.

Edward cleared his throat and I turned to find him glaring murderously at me when he noticed where my wandering gaze had gone.

"Knock it off," he muttered so he didn't attract the woman's attention and startle her.

I smirked as I glanced around to see the feast she was in the middle of making. The entire apartment smelt like roast chicken, there were pots and pans boiling on the stove and the whole thing reminded me of a Norman Rockwell painting. That this painting included a sexy woman shaking her ass made it much better in my mind.

"Wow," I muttered under my breath.

"I know," Edward agreed. "She had trouble cooking scrambled eggs this morning. Then she found the Food Network channel," he grinned. "She's amazing."

"I see that," I grinned, nodding in agreement. It smelled amazing in here. Kind of what I imagined it to smell like in a Christmas movie. If Edward told me Santa fell down the chimney and burnt his ass on the wood burning fire, I wouldn't be surprised.

"How did she react to the news about the Brotherhood?" I asked casually as we continued to watch her dance.

Edward shrugged. "She was more worried about me. I came home that night and I felt lost, Emmett. I thought nothing could ever make it right. My family, the only one id ever known had thrown me out because of Laurent and his lies, " he spat out in disgust. "Because he had no honor, just like you had tried to tell me all those centuries ago." He shook his head sadly and I found myself wanting to comfort him.

As furious and as resentful as I had been over the years, part of me understood it. Edward, as impulsive and violent as he could be, was a good Hunter. Maybe it was the because of what I had found out what he had done for me all those years ago, protecting me, but I found myself wondering what I would have done in his position.

Before I could speak, Edward's voice transformed from disgusted and guilty into something soft and tender as he continued. "And then I walked through that door and saw her in tears on the couch," he chuckled softly. "There was junk food wrappers scattered on the floor, _Supernatural_ on and I knew that it was worth it. Then I come home to this," he gestured in front of him. "And for the first time in my entire life I feel welcome and wanted, not as a Hunter but as a man. And yes, I know I sound like chick when I talk like this." He added sourly.

I chuckled softly, trying to hide my jealously at the love in my brothers voice. "How does it make you feel, Eddie?"

"Honestly? I want to find the nearest comfortable surface, throw her down on it and feast on her in thanks."

"Okay, you just regained your obnoxious male status," I muttered.

Edward nodded in satisfaction. "She's my woman, Em. I will protect her with my last breath and I will never let her doubt my love for her or let her doubt that I would never change a thing since the moment I met her." He said fiercely.

"Have you told her all this yet?" I asked, unable to stop the envy I felt. The love I saw in Edward's eyes was almost palpable as he looked on at the singing princess.

"She knows," Edward answered simply as the woman turned; finally sensing our presence and I found my envy increasing tenfold when I saw the woman's eyes light up with joy and unconditional love when she saw Edward.

"Edward!" she greeted. "I'm sorry, I would have recognized your presence, but I was a little distracted," she admitted sheepishly as she cheek flushed in embarrassment.

Edward walked, well stalked in my opinion, over to the smaller woman who, instead of being intimidated by the enormous man looming over her, tipped her head up, eager to receive his kiss.

"Don't be embarrassed," he murmured against her lips. "Your voice is lovely."

I watched as her cheeks blushed beautifully.

"I don't know, Edward," I drawled from behind them. "Country music?" I shuddered.

The woman laughed and squeezed Edward's arm before walking over confidently to greet me in a way that reminded me of the royalty she was.

"It's his CD, actually." She turned a bright smile toward Edward. "I made friends with your CD player while you were gone." She turned back to me. "Hello, I'm Bella; it's a pleasure to meet one of Edwards's brothers." She said sincerely with a gentle smile as she held her hand out in greeting.

"Emmett," I replied and raised her hand to my lips. "And the pleasure it truly all mine, "I added silkily as Edward scowled and flipped me off as he made his way over to wrap his arm possessively around her waist.

"Watch that mouth of yours, Hunter, or prepare to have it filled with blood," he threatened darkly.

"I haven't been an official Hunter since the 1700's," I answered throwing a meaningful glance toward Edward.

"Okay," Bella drawled with a questioning glance up at Edward.

"Emmett was asked to leave the Brotherhood of Hunters after he accused our leader of betraying our laws."

"I was right," I pointed out smugly and then added under my breath, "Asked to leave, my ass, they threatened to geld me."

"You always were a drama queen." Edward sighed, his tone light.

I grinned down at Bella. "Okay, so it may not have been that bad, but the bastards did threaten to slaughter me."

"Oh, what's a little bit of slaughter nowadays?" She answered teasingly.

Edward chuckled and leaned down to kiss the top of her head.

"Anyway, since those sons of bitches refuse to strap on a pair, I've volunteered my services," I informed her cheerfully.

"Alone?" She asked incredulously.

"Baby, when you got me on your side, you don't need an army. Trust me," I winked.

"Emmett, whilst I trust that you can defend yourself and Edward's confidence in you, this will be dangerous. There is an enemy that I _**cannot**_ see," she added in frustration. "I don't want to_** see**_ you get hurt because of me."

The only thing that stopped me from rolling my eyes and brushing off her concern was that when she spoke of not wanting to see me hurt, she was looking at Edward and knew that while she was worried for my safety, it was the fact that Edward didn't have the army he had told her about backing him. That Edward could get hurt and I knew that even if she turned out to be a right bitch, she would have my respect for worrying more about Edward than anyone. He deserved to have a woman who put him first.

I grinned down at her. "What's a little torture and possible death when the prize is saving the beautiful princess?" I asked with a leer that made her laugh.

"Watch it, brother," Edward growled, but I sensed that he was grateful for easing her tension. It seemed that the loyal but sardonic and selfish Edward that hid his tender heart that I remembered had disappeared. Or had a lobotomy

"Don't worry about it, brother. I prefer blonds."

"Oh, well, you'll love my sister," Bella giggled as she made her way over to the kitchen and gestured for the us to sit at the counter.

Edward scoffed as she handed them a beer from the fridge. "Yeah, you'll love her, Em, a woman who would give an ice queen a run for her money," he said wryly.

"Edward," Bella warned as she began to chop the carrots.

"Am I missing something?" I couldn't help but ask.

"I told you how I feared that one of her sisters was involved. Well, Rosalie is my main suspect. She seems the type," he muttered.

"Edward," Bella snapped and I had a feeling that the two had argued about this before.

"Fine, I'll shut up now." He surrendered and took a long pull of beer as she continued to fume.

Bella turned toward me with a sweet smile. "Edward's just offended that someone in any realm wouldn't automatically fall at his feet. He also thinks she's trying to kill me," she added with a roll of her big brown eyes as she went to town on another poor, defenseless carrot.

"Em, you have to see her, she's cold and single minded and she has it in her," he insisted, trying to make Bella understand where he was coming from. From what I had heard of her sisters and the circumstances around Bella's kidnapping and the attack, I had to agree that it seemed pretty suspicious.

I was just too smart to actually say that aloud about her sister.

"Edward, I have a very sharp blade in my hand," she threatened as she pointed it at him.

"She condemned me to be hung and burned at dawn!" He argued.

"Well what else was she to do? We knew you were sent to spy on us like the little serpent you are and the only way we knew to kill you for sure was by fire. She added the hanging as a mercy; you would have been in the process of healing when you were burned." She reasoned.

I nearly choked in laugher.

"Besides, I saved you. I risked my life and the trust of my sisters so you could return home, so you should really get over it." She snapped as she threw the knife down into the sink, making both of us jump.

Bella turned to me with a radiant smile and I could barely remember five seconds ago when she had pointed a knife at Edward and looked like she was more than willing to use it.

"Now, Emmett, would you like to stay for dinner?"

**A/N**** So Edward is pissing her off with all the suspicion about her sisters. How will she react and will he** **realize that he is walking on thin ice? Or will she knock him over the head with a rolling pin? I, myself, am leaning towards the rolling pin. I would if someone accused my sister! Leave a review and let me know!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N ****Hi guys! Thanks for the reviews and for your awesome comments, love everyone one of them! Here is the next chapter, it's a little shorter than the others, but I hope you like it!**

**BPOV**

I loved Edward, I really did, but if he didn't stop bad mouthing my sisters, I might just make him sleep on the sofa in his own house tonight. It was either that or bring the building down on him.

The latter seemed more tempting.

Edward, Emmett and I sat at Edward's small table, the same table we had eaten breakfast that morning, only this time I didn't want to throw myself into Edwards's arms. I didn't feel like smiling. I didn't feel happy.

More than anything, I just wanted to get this night over with. I knew that as soon as Emmett left that I would be going to bed. Alone.

"So, your sisters, Bella," Emmett grinned. I tensed, wandering what he was about to say, knowing even I only had so much self-control. What he did say made me smile for the first time in over an hour. "Are they single?"

"Emmett, you are bad," I teased. "Well, one is in a relationship, the other, well, you would scare her to death," I chuckled imagining Victoria's reaction to the intimidating Hunter. "And the third, well... She'd eat you alive," I grinned.

Instead of being put off by that, Emmett just grinned. "I'll be looking forward to meeting her."

I heard Edward grumble something about Rosalie, but I ignored him. I wouldn't listen to him insult my sister. Any of them. They were my family, my life, the only thing I had left. How could the man I love not see that? How could he not know what his words did to me?

Or, I made myself add, was it that he just didn't care?

I knew that he and Rosalie hadn't gotten off to the best of starts, but I at least thought he understood. Edward was an uninvited and unwelcome intruder in our world. One who had come into our home with the purpose of gathering knowledge to determine whether or not we were at risk to his people, when the entire time, he was risking ours. Though I didn't agree with his sentence, I understood that it was cast with our people's safety in mind.

I had assumed that Edward, a warrior by heart and nature, would understand that it she did what she did with everyone protection in mind.

How could he doubt her for protecting her family and her people? How could he doubt my trust in her? Doubt me?

I knew one of the reasons to why I was so angry with Edward was that his doubt in me hurt. Only I didn't want to admit that to anyone, including myself, so I decided that my anger was a lot safer for me then my hurt was.

Ignoring him, I focused my attention on Emmett.

Emmett Hunter was tall, extremely muscular, with short dark hair and dark eyes. He was handsome and carried himself with a confidence that came from years of experience and hardship.

When Edward had told me what had happened to Emmett all those years ago, I felt sympathy for him. I could see underneath his cocky grin and arrogant swagger to the man who hid beneath, shielding his vulnerabilities away from anyone who wished him harm.

He reminded me a lot of my sister...

"So, I don't understand, Bella. If you have visions, like you did with Edward, why can't you see who is behind all this?" Emmett asked as he shoveled a mouthful of mashed potatoes into his mouth. Men.

"There are talismans, potions that people can use to shield them from our view. It's very rare, of course, but it is possible. Just like the stones that drain our strength, there are ways to hurt us." I told him honestly.

"Well, what about your sisters? Can't you just 'send' them a vision, or something? Let them know that we won't be coming with an army of pussys?" He asked dryly.

I couldn't help but smile at his strike at the Hunters. I had to agree with Emmett's opinion of these men. While I thought that both he and Edward were wonderful men, not including this moment, I didn't like the Hunters. Something told me that these two were the rare exceptions of the bunch.

"It's not that easy," I told him. "I can communicate using our gifts fairly easy when we are together, but not across realms. It's strange to be without," I admitted quietly.

Emmett's eyes shone with understanding and I realized that of all people he knew what it would feel like to be suddenly cut off from those closest to you. Placing his hand over mine, Emmett whispered, "You'll be with them soon."

I bit back the sting of tears in my eyes, touched by his soft words and gentle touch. "Thank you."

I heard Edward clear his throat, but I couldn't look at him. Not right now.

Emmett glanced over, amusement filling his eyes. "Well, I think that's me for the night. I've had a pretty long day and need to hit the sack, but don't you worry, Princess," he winked at me. "With me on your side, you can't lose. We'll have you home and safe soon."

I couldn't help but be affected by his absolute confidence. There was something about the way he held himself that made me believe that he would always come out the victor in any battle. I just hoped it would be true for all of us.

"Thank you for your help, Emmett. I know you're putting yourself in danger and I feel terrible about that, but I'm still grateful."

He brushed off my gratitude with a wave of his hand. "Don't worry about it. I've gone into battles for a lot less reasons than to save the beautiful damsel," he smirked. "This times there's four, so I think that's a pretty damn good reason."

"Come on, Emmett, I'll show you out," Edward snapped.

Emmett didn't seem fazed by Edwards's sharp tone. He got to his feet casually, kissing my cheek and bidding me goodnight before strolling over to the door, Edward hot on his heels.

I got to my feet to clear the plates, listening to the men's conversation, although they talked in hushed whispers.

"What the fuck do you think you're playing at?" Edward hissed menacingly.

"What?" Emmett demanded innocently.

"Don't pull that shit with me. You've been hanging over Bella all night. She's my woman," he snarled and it was obvious to me now why Edward had cut our evening short.

"Get ahold of yourself, Eddie," Emmett finally snapped. "Don't you dare imply that I would move on someone else's woman. I may not have many morals, but I do have some. I was being nice, unlike you. I was being a gentlemen, unlike you. I was trying to ease the hurt and anger that _you_ caused, unlike you."

"Emmett," he growled.

"No, Eddie. That girl in there is alone and scared and it's obvious that she's missing her family and all you can do is accuse them of trying to brutally murder her."

"So I should just ignore my instincts about her sisters, Rosalie especially? Are you telling me that yours aren't screaming at you that their up to their eyes in this?"

I gripped the plate so hard at his words, I was afraid I was going to shatter it. Instead, thunder rumbled in the distance. While my connection was to the earth, the elements were still connected to us, no matter where I was.

Ever since I had gotten here, I had been afraid, yes, but also I have felt happy and safe. Now I was pissed off and the elements were reacting to that. Obviously, while my visions were weakened by this realm, my connections with nature weren't.

Unaware of the storm that was brewing both inside and outside of Edward's apartment, he men continued to argue in whispers.

"No, Edward, I'm not saying that. I'll make my decision on who is involved in the attacks against Bella when we get there, until then everyone is a suspect. The problem here is that you're making it very obvious that you think her sisters want her fucking dead. If she's your woman, as you growled at me, then take better fucking care with her than you are."

With that, Emmett stormed out of the apartment, slamming the door behind him. I had to admit, as far as dramatic exits went, his was one of the best I'd seen.

With a hissed curse, Edward turned back to me, his eyes still dark with anger and jealousy.

Great, I thought, here I am furious with him over his insensitivity and he's jealous over his brother and whatever notions he'd gotten into his head.

"Do you want to explain?" He demanded as he stalked over to me. He didn't scare me; I knew he would never hurt me. Physically, anyway.

"Explain what exactly, Edward?" I snapped as I dropped the plates into the sink before facing the man I loved and wanted to kill.

"You have ignored me all night. Instead you've been hanging over Emmett all night. Do you have any idea how insulting that is? Flirting with my brother in front of my face," he snapped.

I felt my face go blank in shock for a moment as my fury gathered. Insulting? Flirting? Was he serious?

"You listen to me, Hunter," I snarled, poking his chest hard, satisfied to see the big, bad Hunter, backed away from the little woman who was too stupid to defend herself apparently. "I would never flirt with anyone in front of you. I would never even flirt with them. I would never disrespect you that, unlike you, who have made it clear to me now that you would if I weren't around."

"I never said that," he snapped, defending himself.

I knew he hadn't said that, but I was angry and every word he'd said in my mind was ammunition.

"No? Then let's look at what you have said, not earlier, but in the last thirty seconds. You have accused me of flirting with your brother, ignoring you, and insulting you. In thirty seconds! I think the real problem here is that you can't go any amount of time without insulting me or my family."

He took a deep breath, as if he were struggling for patience and calm. "Bella, your sisters are involved somehow. I think deep down, even you can see that. I know you have loyalty, but I think even you can see that and that's why you are so defensive about it."

I fought the urge to scream. "Are you kidding me? Edward it is not misplaced loyalty that is in over drive, right now. It's the fact that I love my sisters, I know them and I trust them more than anyone else in any realm."

"More than me?" He demanded.

I remembered one of the expressions I heard on the television and thought it fitting for the moment. "You bet your ass, I do."

His eyes darkened all the more. "After everything I've done. After everything I've risked for you. After I told you I loved you. You still don't trust me."

"Don't do that," I snapped. "Don't turn my words around on me. I said I trust them more than you, not that I didn't trust you at all. Also, don't throw anything back in my face."

"I didn't-" he began to argue.

"Yes, you did. Everything you've risked for me? I risked everything, including my relationship with my sisters to save you. I risked my own life. If it wasn't for my sisters keeping my secrets, for Rosalie's quick thinking, then I would have been killed for treason. For you. So don't you dare throw back in my face what you've sacrificed."

"I didn't mean it that way. Bella, doesn't it strike you as odd that someone attacked you the way they did? They didn't kill you straight out, they used your family's weakness against you. The Shade said they couldn't touch you because of a _woman_. It has to be one of your sisters and to be honest, it has to be Rosalie. She seems to be the only one ruthless enough to do it."

"Oh my God!" I all but squealed, another phrase I'd learnt from the television. "You have to stop with this. My sisters are not trying to kill me, Edward!"

"Bella," he started.

"No! You can't judge them, you don't even know them! Especially Rosalie. You don't want to know them, though, do you? You want to accuse them, you want to blame them. Have you ever considered that they were the ones who went for you, against their judgment, because they knew you were the only one who could? No, because you don't want to. You don't trust them and you don't trust me."

"That's not true!" He growled.

"Really?" I challenged. "So, you didn't just accuse me of flirting with your brother? You didn't get jealous because he was being the gentlemen that you weren't? Are you saying you trust my judgment when I tell you that my family would never hurt me?"

"Bella, you are too close to this. It's the fact that they are your family and you are loyal that's keeping you from seeing that something fishy is going on here. You have to look at this objectively and see that they are involved somehow."

"Like you did with Emmett?" I demanded quietly.

I hated the hurt that flashed into his eyes and I knew what I had said was below the belt, but I was hurt and angry and I wanted to lash out. I wanted hurt him.

"That's not fair, Bella. And it's a completely different situation."

"How?" I demanded. "Your brother asked you to trust him and you failed him. I will not fail my sisters because you have passed judgment on them. I will never believe that my sisters would hurt me. They love me. They trust me. I will not dishonor that by believing you."

"Bella, please understand," he pleaded. "I have learned to trust my instincts. They have kept me alive, they have never lead me wrong before. I'm not saying all of your sisters are involved, but I know that at least one of them is. By my experience with them, I would say Rosalie."

"You don't know anything!" I yelled. "You don't know her."

"She fits the bill. She's cold, she wants power. What other way to help get it then getting rid of the sister who could stand in her way. Alice is with Jasper, something that could get him killed, if Alice was ever a threat, she has something over their heads. Victoria is too passive to challenge someone like Rosalie. It's you who was in her way, Bella. Can't you see that?"

Every word was like a blade to my heart. I wanted to scream at him, I wanted to beg him to understand that my sisters were good people, but he wouldn't. He wouldn't give me the trust I had given him and believe me. How could I love a man who had so little opinion for the people I cared about most? I felt like I was betraying them. Like I was betraying the only people I had left.

"I can't even stand to look at you," I gritted out before turning to the front door.

He was there before I could open the door, his hand firmly wrapped around my arm. "Where are you going? You can't just leave, you in danger."

I ripped my arm from his, not able to stand the contact and yanked open the door. "You're the one who is in danger right now. If you haven't noticed the ground is shaking." I pointed out.

It was then that Edward must have noticed the fact that the floor was rumbling, affected by my emotions as well as the storm outside.

"You can't leave," he ground out.

"I have to," I snapped. "It's either that or pull the whole building down on your thick head."

For the second time that night, the door was slammed in Edwards face. I could hear his curse on the other side, just like it had been with Emmett, but I couldn't bring myself to appreciate my own dramatic exit. Instead, I ran down the stairs, eager to escape the building before I really did bring it down.

Once I was outside, I let the frigid rain pour over me, welcoming the feel of being so close to the elements after what seemed so long. I needed to get away for a little while. I needed to be around the elements, let them comfort me the way I needed.

With no real destination in mind, I just turn onto the street and walked in the rain.

**EPOV**

I need a genius to tell me that I had fucked up royally. The hurt and anger in Bella's eyes as she stormed out of the house said that for me.

Sighing, I rubbed my hands over my face. I knew I had messed up, I just hadn't been able to stop doing and saying the wrong things tonight.

I should have known Bella would be flawlessly loyal to her sisters. I should have known that she would never flirt with Emmett to get at me, but for some reason I hadn't.

I had sat there, fuming, as Bella ignored me all night, instead talking animatedly with Emmett. I had been jealous; I didn't even try to deny it. I hated seeing Bella, my woman who always looked at me with such love and happiness, ignore me, pretend I didn't exist.

It was a blow to my pride, yes, but it also hurt. I had just wanted to get rid of Emmett so we could sort things out, but things just went from bad to worse and I knew it was my fault.

I knew I should have understood where she was coming from, but I had just been so determined to get her to see it from my point of view that I didn't see that I was hurting her until it was too late. I was an ass.

I knew I would have to come at this from another angle. I knew, every fiber of my being, said that the sisters were involved somehow. I also knew now that Bella didn't need me accusing them every five seconds. That it hurt her.

So, I would be supportive. I would have to trust in her faith and if it turned out that I was right, I would be there to support her. That's what I should have said to her, but didn't. Instead I hurt her, angered her and sent her fleeing out into the night.

I hurt thunder clap and heard the sound of the rain hitting against the windows and remembered that she hadn't taken a coat out with her. She must be freezing in this weather.

Without another thought, I ran out the door in search of Bella. To bring her home.

* * *

I had been searching in the rain for over two fucking hours and I was starting to panic. I couldn't find her anywhere. No one had seen her. Where was she?

I had searched street after street. I had been at the park when my worst fear had come to me.

Had she taken the amulet? Had she gone home without telling me?

With new determination, I raced to the apartment, uncaring who saw me use my Hunters speed. I should have never let her leave. I should have made her stay, begged her for forgiveness. Groveled until my knees couldn't take it anymore. I should have been who she needed.

My plans came to a screeching halt when I entered the house and heard sounds coming from the bedroom. Not our bedroom, but the spare one. I hadn't even shown her that room, I had always intended for her to sleep in my room. My bed.

The spare bedroom had more than mine did. When I had bought the place I had hired an interior decorator to organize the apartment because I had no desire to. The spared bedroom was supposed to be mine, but I had never used it. Instead I used the then spare room, finding it more peaceful in there. I didn't like the fact that Bella used that bedroom now.

Cold and wet, I stalked toward the spare bedroom and threw open the door without knocking, feeling my anger rise when I saw her.

I had been searching the streets for goddamn hours worrying about her; was she hurt? Was she lost?

And she was fucking watching the Gilmore Girls! Yep, she had set up the television in the room and was tuning into yet another show.

"I have been searching everywhere for you," I snapped as she lay on the bed, brushing out her wet hair. I would not react to how sexy she looked there with her wet hair and flushed skin.

So she'd been here for quite some time while I'd been scouring the streets looking for her. In the rain.

"I told you that I was going for a walk to calm down and I did. I went for a walk, and then I returned and took a bath to get warm." She answered without even looking at me.

"No," I snapped. "You said you couldn't stand to look at me and then stormed out."

She shrugged her shoulders, still not meeting my gaze. "I needed to breathe for a little while."

"Well, thanks to you, I'll need to be thrown into the fires of hell before I get warm." I bit out.

Bella sighed and squeezed her eyes shut. "Edward, I really would rather not fight anymore. I just want to go to sleep, so if you could just please leave. I want to be alone."

I was about to tell her where she could shove her need to be 'alone' when I realized how her voice shook and that her eyes were red and puffy. She'd been crying and I felt like a complete bastard.

I walked over to kneel down in front of her and gently took the comb out of her hand and place it on the bed.

"Baby, I don't want to fight, either. Especially, not with you," I admitted taking her hands in mine and bringing them to my lips.

"She's my sister, Edward. She and Alice and Victoria are all I have left and I cannot just stand there while you tell me that one of them wants to _kill_ me. I just can't.

I was horrified when her eyes brimmed with tears. I had seen her cry before, like when Dean died in Supernatural, but this was different. I had caused these tears with my carelessness.

Not knowing what to do or say, I did what felt natural. I wrapped my arms around her waist, sitting her on my lap, rocking back and forth as I made soothing sounds that made absolutely no sense but seemed to be appropriate.

God, I am such a dick! She had been through so much, from the kidnapping to being rescued by a man she barely knew to being attacked in the forest and then going to the human realm and becoming involved in a relationship with me and here I was, the guy who she was risking everything for, and I was telling her that one of the three family members she had left was trying to have her assassinated.

I had thought I understood earlier, when she had left, but I hadn't completely. I had thought of ways to continue to keep her happy while secretly knowing that she was wrong. To be the one she turned to when it went to hell. What she needed what my support and faith, not someone to say I told you so as they picked up the pieces.

"I'm sorry, sweetie, I should just keep my mouth shut." I said against her temple.

"You just don't know her," she hiccupped. "She always looked after me, she helped me control my elemental abilities, and she would let me sleep in her bed when I couldn't sleep because of my visions. She'd even braid my hair so it wouldn't get tangled while I slept. Does that sound like someone who wants to kill her sister?"

"No, it doesn't," I agreed. "Your right, I don't know her and I shouldn't judge her on one meeting. Even if she did condemn to death," I teased hoping to make her laugh.

It worked, she laughed as straightened so she was finally looking at me.

"I'm sorry." I apologized again, knowing it wasn't enough after the way I had acted.

"It's okay." She smiled, proving that she was a better person than I was. "I'm sorry about what I said before about you and Emmett. I was upset and I wanted to hurt you. I'm sorry."

I smiled gently down at her. "It's okay." I replied, using the words she had. "And you wrong, you know? Your sisters aren't all you have left," I explained when she frowned at me. "You have me."

"And you have me," she murmured as she leaned in and softly brushed her lips against mine.

"Can we turn off the Gilmore Girls and go to bed now? In our room?" I grinned.

Bella smiled when I said 'our room'. "Yes, I would like that."

Bella squealed when I stood abruptly with her in my arms and started for the door, she only had time to switch the TV off with the remote and toss it back on the bed before I carted her off back to our room, where she belonged.

Placing her gently on the bed, I stripped off my wet clothes before lying down next to her, holding her tightly in the darkness. "Don't worry, my Bella. Soon we'll head back to your realm and we'll sot everything out once and for all."

She looked up at me with her big eyes. "I just want you to give them a chance. To not go in there already thinking that they are guilty."

"I won't. I trust in you, Bella. I won't lie, my instincts are screaming at me, but I trust you. I am sorry about before. More than you will ever know. But I will give them a chance because they are your sisters and because you love them."

She looked up at me with such love, such relief and gratitude that I couldn't help but lean down and kiss her sweet lips as I pulled the covers over us.

"Thank you. What happens afterward? When everything is settled down and you don't need to protect me anymore?" She asked quietly, but I could hear the worry in her voice.

I smiled. "Silly Bella, I will always protect you. A man always protects the woman he loves. We'll be together and we'll be happy. I can't promise that we won't have arguments like today because we will. I can't promise there won't be times we want to kill each other, because we will. I can promise to love you. To fight for that love. I promise that I will always be there."

The tears that filled her eyes now didn't make me feel like a bastard that made me feel special and loved and so Goddamn lucky.

"I promise that I will love you even when I want to kill you," she laughed. "I promise that I will love you, even when we fight. And I promise to be there, always, and to protect you. Because that's what a woman does for the man she loves."

I smiled as I pulled her into my arms, hiding the tears that filled my eyes at her words. Her vow, the love in her eyes, meant everything to me. I didn't care who wanted Bella dead, but I did know that no one would take her from me. No one would hurt her while I lived.

She was my woman and anyone who wanted to get at her would have to get through me first. It was a fight I was looking forward to.

**A/N ****So, there you have it. Let me know what you think! **


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N**** Okay so I was going to get this out sooner, but work is going to be busy for the next week since all the kids are on break and I wanted a day to relax before hell began. So, we are returning to Bella's realm in this chapter! Please review and let me know what you think!**

**EPOV**

The next few days with Bella were something out of a dream. We spent every moment together, whether that meant hanging out in my apartment or exploring the city. Emmett had called me saying that it would take a couple of days to get his things in order, so we had time to just be a normal couple for a while.

I had been nervous about Bella's reaction to the technology of 2013; the cars, the lights, the buildings. Everything was so alien to her and I couldn't get the image of how terrified she had looked at the hospital when she opened her eyes to see something out of a nightmare.

It wasn't until Bella had pointed out that she had explored the city in the pouring rain whilst trying to clear her head, that I realized that she had already seen most of it. She had seen the bright lights, the speeding cars, even cell phones.

Still, I was uncertain, though.

"Edward," she whispered as she brushed her fingers lovingly through my hair. "Soon I will return to my realm, I'd like to explore yours before I have to leave."

Well, when she put it like that... There was only one thing I did say. "We. We return to your realm," I told her firmly.

Bella just looked up at me and smiled a sight more beautiful than the stars in the sky. "We," she agreed.

Walking through the city streets had been different with her. I had lived for an extremely long time so there wasn't much I hadn't seen, hadn't experienced, everything had become mundane. Now, with Bella, it felt like I was experiencing everything for the very first time.

She walked beside me, gaping at all my world had to offer, at the things she's hadn't even been able to imagine in her wildest dreams. She wondered through every street, went into every store and smiled at passersby like they were old friends. Seeing her like this, so at ease and fully of excitement and happiness, filled my heart with joy.

It would be easy to ask her to stay. Bella would be safe, leaving behind Shades and evil uncles and however the hell her sisters were involved, but it would also be foolish. The Hunters would soon try and find me and would use Bella as bait without batting an eyelid. I wouldn't allow that to happen.

Still, it felt like we were walking into a trap. I felt as if by returning to her world I was placing her in danger, something that went against every fiber of my being. Every part of me wanted to take her away, far away and live out the rest of our days together. No Hunters, no Shades, no sisters, just the two of us.

I knew that wasn't an option, though. I knew danger would be wherever we went and at least if we were in her realm then Bella would have her abilities at full force and an army behind her, a kingdom. I just wish there were a way that I could fight whoever had tried to harm her and keep Bella safe at the same time. My instincts were screaming that it would be more difficult than I feared.

Later in the evening we sat in an upscale restaurant. It was like a lot of restaurants, the colors were warm, and the tables square with white table clothes. About ten wine glasses sat gleaming on each table, though most only would have fit four people. The walls were brick with stained glass windows in block colors of orange and yellow, giving the restaurant a warm atmosphere.

With the chattering patrons, the clinking of glasses and plates, it was nice. Not my kind of thing, though. I liked smaller places than this. I liked being able to where jeans and a t-shirt, I liked being able to order and cheeseburger with a cold beer and not to have the waiters look at me like I was some hick. I didn't like people looking down on me and it would be too easy to snap the little waiter's neck.

I did, however, want to give Bella good memories of her time in the human realm. I wanted to wine and dine her and give her anything she would want. I wanted to spoil her, I admitted. I had never had a woman I cared about before, one I wanted to make smile and make sure she was happy. Now that I did have a woman, now that I had Bella, I wanted to give her everything. If she wanted the moon, I would find a way to get it for her.

She was beautiful, I thought, smiling as she frowned in concentration as she read the menu. In a black cocktail dress that showed off the pale skin of her shoulders and color bones, she looked radiant. Her hair flowed freely around her in a halo of gentle waves and the small silver crucifix I had bought her earlier today.

_We had been walking down the street hand in hand when Bella had noticed the small cross in the window of a jewelry store. _

_"That's pretty," she had commented before tugging my hand to continue down the street._

_Instead of following with her, I had carted her into the store and asked the sales assistant to get me the necklace from the window. Bella had refused, saying that I had already gotten her so much, that she didn't need it, and that I shouldn't spoil her._

_Dropping my forehead to hers I whispered, "Bella, I want to spoil you." With that I turned to the blond sales assistant and handed over the money. The woman's eyes had been filled with envy as she watched the interchange between Bella and me, but I ignored her as I spun Bella around and placed the small delicate chain around her neck._

_"Stop it," Bella giggled as I brushed my lips against the nape of her neck, flashing a glance towards the sales assistant. _

_"Never," I whispered as I pressed a kiss to her temple._

"What is it?" I asked as she rolled her eyes at the menu in front of her.

"Nothing," she mumbled as her eyes scanned the pages.

I reached across the table to take her hand in mine. "You're a terrible liar," I grinned.

Bella looked up at me with a bright smile. "Maybe I was just admiring you in all you're cuteness. I like you in a suit," she teased as her eyes roamed over me. I had to fight the urge to puff up my chest like a male peacock.

"Nice try," I chuckled. "Now tell me the truth."

She sighed heavily. "Nothing's wrong. It's just the menu," she finished as she folded the black leather bound menu and placed it back on the table before returning her hand to mine.

"Did you find something you like?"

"No," she muttered. "I do like the foods, they are a lot like the dishes served in the castle, and it's just... Isn't there any cheeseburgers? I liked those."

I looked at her for a full minute, wondering how I got so damn lucky before I threw my head back and laughed. "I'm afraid you won't get those here, honey. Let's get out of here," I said as I pulled her to her feet. "My woman wants cheeseburgers, then that's what she gets."

* * *

I woke in the middle of the night to find the bed empty. Frowning, I rolled over in search of her.

We had soon found a diner and Bella had dug into her cheeseburger and fries with gusto. I had to admit I was pretty damn lucky, I got a woman who preferred cheeseburgers and beer to wining and dining. It was strange considering that she was a princess that was used to the finest things in any realm, but I had to admit that I liked it. I found it damn sexy in fact.

I had found it so sexy that I hadn't been able to keep my hands off of her on the cab ride home. She had laughed breathlessly as I nibbled at her neck as our driver tried not to glance in the rear view mirror and failed, earning a glare from me. I was feeling particularly possessive at that moment and I didn't want any man, anyone, to see Bella flushed with arousal but me.

As soon as we were in my apartment, I was tearing at Bella's elegant black dress, my hands eager to touch her, hold her, and bring her the pleasure only I could.

We spent the rest of the night making love, reveling in each other. I remembered our first night together, when I had promised to show Bella heaven, I found it funny, Bella showed me heaven not the other way around. Every touch, every kiss was bliss. Looking into her eyes as we made love, it was more intimate than anything I had ever experienced. It was more beautiful than I could ever imagine.

So where the hell was she?

I quickly found her. She was standing in front of the window, looking out at the lights below. She was wearing nothing but the white shirt I had worn earlier, her arms folded tightly across her breasts.

Frowning, I silently climbed out of bed and padded naked across the room wrapping my arms tightly around her. I didn't even try to hide my smile when her tiny hand clutched mine.

"Why are you out of bed?" She whispered as she toyed idly with my fingers.

"Might have something to do with the fact that I fell asleep with a beautiful woman in my arms and when I woke up, she was gone," I teased, feeling triumph spread through me when I saw her small smile in her reflection. "Why are you out of bed?" I asked.

"I was just watching the night," she whispered sadly.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" I demanded, holding her close.

"I'm just going to miss it here. Don't get me wrong, I love my home. I can't wait to return to the place where I was raised. I can't wait to see the lands, the people. I can't wait to hold my sisters close and tell them how much I love them. We have never been away from each other for the amount of time before," she added with a sigh. "I'm just going to miss this place. Our home here. The home that hold some of my best memories."

"Emmett said he would arrive at sunset to take us to the portal," I muttered, remembering Emmett's message. He had called while we were lying quietly in each other's arms, neither of us wanted to get up so we had let the machine pick up. Emmett had gotten everything in order and would be ready to leave by sundown. Bella hadn't spoken much after that, just held onto me quietly.

"Yes," she whispered. "And then we'll leave."

"And you're sad about that," I replied.

"Yes." She turned around to link her arms around my neck. "These past days with you, Edward, they have been the best of my life. You have made me so happy. I know you bought me all those things, this," she added lightly touching the necklace that hung around her neck. "And I love them, I do, but it's you who makes me happy, Edward. Only you."

I sighed as I pressed a kiss to her forehead. "What did I do to deserve you?" I asked, more to myself and the Gods, than her.

She looked up into my eyes with a smile that made my heart pound. "You entered my realm and tried to figure out of me sisters and I were intent on trying to wage war against your realm. It just turns me on, I guess," she giggled.

"Have I told you how sexy I find it when you say the thing's you've heard on television?" I teased, grinning when she shook her head. "Have I told you how much I love you?"

Her smile softened. "Yes. I doubt I'll ever get tired of hearing you say those words, though."

"I love you."

"I love you," she replied, squealing when I lifted her into my arms and carried her over to the bed. "I don't think so," she giggled, pushing my face from hers when I went to lower my mouth to hers.

"Fine," I huffed, sliding down to hold her close. "I won't get tired of hearing you say you love me, either. I'll never get tired of waking in the night and feeling you safe and warm in my arms. I'll never get tired of how it feels when you come apart for me. I'll never figure out why you chose me," I chuckled.

"What?" She demanded as she traced circles on my chest. "What does that mean?"

"It means that even though I entered you're realm to determine whether or not you meant to wage war against my realm, I still don't quite understand why you want me."

Bella surprised me by laughing as she leaned up onto her elbows and held my face in her hands. "I want you because you're brave and smart and you have the kindest heart. I want you because even though you pretend not to give a damn about anything, I know you do. It also helps that you look incredible naked. I not only want you for all those reasons, Edward, I love you for them. I will always love you."

I closed my eyes against the tears I felt burning my eyes.

"Edward," she breathed when I was unable to hold back the tears. It shamed me to be so weak, to let her see me so weak. She tenderly leaned down and kissed away the few tears that had managed to escape. "What is it? What can I do?"

"Nothing," I replied as I pulled her down to me, holding her close. "Just stay here."

"I will."

We lay quietly for the longest time before she spoke again.

"What was it like where you grew up, Edward? What were you like as a child?"

I sighed. "I doubt I was ever a child. I wasn't raised in a castle, like you, or even a home with a mother and father. A family," I added.

"I heard that Hunters were raised in a camp of sorts. Trained from an early age to become a warrior."

"Yes," I answered bitterly. "A male Hunter will impregnate a woman who wields some sort of magic. She can't be human, but she also can't have enough power in her that her magic can cancel out the Hunters. So, she gets brought in and the volunteers will have sex with them, impregnate them and help continue the species."

"It sounds... cold," she finished with a frown.

"It is," I agreed. "I have been asked to consider being a volunteer over the years, but I have always refused. Quite colorfully, actually."

Bella laughed, continuing her gentle caress on my skin. "And then?"

"After they're done, they get dressed and leave. Some men will be with more than one woman, though and so he'll just go into another room," I added in disgust. "The women will stay there until it's determined whether or not they have conceived. If they haven't they're tossed out, if they have, they have to stay until they deliver. For months they eat healthy, exercise, everything in order to make sure that not she but the baby is strong and healthy."

"And when the babies are born?" She asked quietly, uncertainly.

I shrugged, refusing to feel the familiar pain that always flooded me whenever I thought about my childhood. "They leave. They never even hold their own sons, they just hand them over."

"How could they?" She demanded, her voice filled with horror and disgust.

"Not every woman is as good as you," I replied lovingly.

"And the children? What happens to them?"

"You know," I replied. "You've heard the stories. As soon as we're old enough, we're trained. It's not like we're coddled beforehand, we know from birth that if we cry, no one will come. That if we were in pain, no one would soothe us. We were on our own. We were fed, bathed, taught to walk and talk, but other than that, there was no one. Then the training starts."

"And what's that like?"

"Hell," I chuckled humorlessly. "They push us to find out much we can take and then they push us harder. It's gruesome. I spent my childhood fighting; fighting to be the best because I knew what would happen if I wasn't. When I was a child, I was small; short and slight and the other children took advantage of that. I was always the weakest link, the smallest fish in the fucking ocean," I muttered, remembering those dark days.

"It must have been awful," she whispered, her voice thick with emotion.

"It was," I agreed simply. "I was always the one who finished last, the one who wasn't strong enough to knock the other guy on his ass, so I was punished. I would be beaten, brutally, all the time I would be held down in iron chains, not even giving me the chance to fight back. I would be locked up for days with food and water. The only person I would see would be one of the teachers who would come in and kick the fuck out of me. Toughening me up, they would say. Funny thing is, it worked. I may not have been the strongest, but I knew how to take a beating and keep going. I knew how to make myself move even when I was almost out of my mind with hunger. It taught me how to endure."

"You were a child," she whispered through her tears.

"No," I disagreed. "I told you, I don't think I was ever a child. I got stronger, though. I made myself be stronger; I made myself be faster because there was no fucking way I was going to be tied down, not again."

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"Why?" I asked in confusion.

"We used those chains," she shuddered, knowing now how it affected me.

I kissed her hair, trying to soothe her distress. Needing to. "You didn't know. My own brothers didn't know how it affected me. How they would mock me for being weak as they smacked me around with an iron pole."

"How could they call you weak?" She demanded. "You are stronger than anyone I have ever known."

I smiled despite the pain of dragging up my childhood. "Thank you. They knew I was weak, Bella. I wasn't like my brothers and not only in size. I found a book, a random book in the camp one day when I was on cleaning duty. Women had been brought in to deliver their children, it was the first time I ever saw a woman," I added, remembering how shocked I had been to see the beautiful, heavily pregnant women walking around the camp. "We weren't allowed to go anywhere near them, but they had just left and I was sent to clean up afterward because I was the smallest of my group and I often got all the shitty jobs. I was cleaning under the beds when I found a book. I don't even remember what it was about, but I remember that the leading character had a big family. He had lots of brothers and sisters, even a dog. More importantly, he had a mother. I wanted a mother," I whispered. "I wanted someone to hold me when I was hurt and make me breakfast in the morning. I wanted someone to love me."

"Oh, Edward," she murmured.

"I took the book, hid it and would sneak off to read it in the forests. One day, this little dick called Phillip followed me and told the teachers about the book. We weren't supposed to have any belongings," I shrugged. "The teachers took away the book and mocked me constantly. So did the other boys. Except for Emmett, he defended me. He found me one day, kicking the shit out of this tree and he just laughed."

"Why?" she snapped.

"Because he thought it stupid to hit something that couldn't hit back and probably didn't feel it anyway. He said that he didn't think I was a weakling, a freak, he said that it was most likely natural. Even then Emmett may have had a big mouth and a bad temper, but he had a good heart. I should have remembered that," I added shamefully, thinking of my greatest betrayal.

"It's in the past, Edward. You can't change what happened, but you can make it up to him in the future."

"I will," I replied firmly, confidently. There were only a few things I was certain of, one of them being I would keep Bella alive and safe, the other being that I would find a way to make it up to Emmett for my betrayal.

"So, what did you do then?"

"I didn't hit the tree anymore, I hit the others. I had a growth spurt and suddenly I wasn't the runt anymore. I cut down anyone who came at me and I never regretted it. I wouldn't let anyone make me into their punching bag. If they mentioned the book, I would kick the shit out of them. After a while, they learned not to mess with me and I learned to make sure that no one ever saw me vulnerable."

"Until you came to the castle," she finished.

"Yes," I chuckled. "It was going pretty well until then. But it was worth it," I added looking into her eyes.

She smiled. "I'm so sorry about what happened to you, Edward. You were a child and you should have been cherished as my parents cherished my sisters and me."

"It is what it is," I shrugged. "I can't change my past as much as I want to. I'm glad you were cherished, though. I'd have to track down the fucker if someone had hurt you," I laughed though I was serious.

"I think I'm going to have to do some tracking of my own," she hissed. "I hate that hurt you. I hate that you weren't held and loved and I want to kill them for not do that."

"I guess you'll just have to make up for lost time, huh?" I grinned.

She nodded forcefully. "I am. I am going to love you and cherish you and protect you. And one day we can have our own family."

I felt my heart stop at her words. "I'd like that."

"Good," she smiled as she snuggled back into my arms. "I'm still going to kill the little bastards."

Hearing those words come out of Bella's mouth did what I thought would be impossible in the moment when I was still haunted by the memories of fear and hunger; I laughed.

**BPOV**

Edward and I spent the next day in the apartment laughing, watching television and eating junk food. Edward teased that I would get withdrawals when we return to my home.

I liked to see him smile, after hearing what he had endured as a child, he deserved happiness.

At sunset, Emmett called to tell Edward and I to meet him downstairs and quickly ran into the bedroom to change back into my gown, the gown Edward had cleaned, and collect all the things Edward had given me during my stay. Edward had already packed what he called his 'essentials'. It mainly consisted of weapons.

Emmett looked at me wide eyed when I exited the apartment building. "What's this?" He asked as his gaze scanned the gown I wore.

"I don't want to scare my sisters," I smiled Edward opened the car door for me and then climbed in next to me instead of joining Emmett in the front seat.

"I guess seeing you in skin tight jeans and rocking out to country legends would freak them out," he chuckled, earning a glare from Edward.

"Don't be looking at her in her jeans," he scowled. Emmett just laughed.

I held my hand in his. "You're cute when you're possessive," I teased.

"I try," he drawled, kissing my neck.

"Please, no sex in the back seat," Emmett growled.

With a put upon sigh, Edward leaned back, keeping a tight grip on my hand.

"Are you sure your sisters will know we're coming?" Emmett asked.

"I'm sure," I replied confidently.

"Trust me, Emmett, they knew I was coming and they don't even know me. They will know when their sister is returning home."

"Okay," Emmett replied, accepting our answer. "I wonder what they'll think of me," he spoke, scowling in the mirror when I laughed. "What does that mean?" he demanded.

"Nothing," I giggled. "I'm sure you'll make quite the impression."

"Whatever," he muttered, turning his attention back to the road.

* * *

The three of us made our way through the dark garden, coming to a stop when we reached the portal.

"Here we are, kids," Emmett grinned, excitement filling his dark eyes.

"You seem cheerful," I commented.

He shrugged as he dropped his bag to the ground. "I'm about to travel into another realm so I can defeat the bad guy and save the princesses. I'm awesome!"

"You're a dork," Edward grumbled as pulled the talisman out of his pocket.

"You ready for this?" he asked me.

I nodded as I glanced around the world I had once been terrified of, but not I would miss insanely.

"We can always return," Edward promised as he kissed my fingers.

I smiled up at him. "I'm ready."

Emmett grabbed his bag from the wet ground and clasped my hand in his large one. Keeping me between them so they could protect me from whatever might be waiting on our arrival. I didn't care, right now all I could think of was my sisters and how I would soon be with them.

"Let's do this," Edward sighed as he placed the talisman in its place and the world went white.

I opened my eyes and gasped. I was home.

The night sky was lit by a thousand stars, stars you could barely see in the city and the air was fresh and clean. I could hear the rain falling gently around us as Edward and Emmett shrugged off the travel.

"Bella," a voice whispered. "Your home."

I turned to find my sisters, each in their own white gown, waiting for me in the darkness.

I whimpered as I wrenched my hands out of Edward and Emmett's grip, knowing they would scold me later but not caring, and threw myself into my sisters' embrace.

We cried as we clung onto each other. I hadn't realised just how much I had missed them until this moment. I was home.

"Uh... hello?!" Emmett snapped from behind us. It was then I realised that we had been standing there, crying and laughing and completely ignoring the men.

"I'm sorry," I laughed as I pulled away from my sisters. "Rosalie, Alice, Victoria, you already know Edward," I teased, watching as my sisters sized him up and he did the same. "This is his brother, Emmett. He's here to help," I added when they turned their gaze on him.

Instead of glaring like Edward, Emmett gave them a charming smile that must have knocked most women off their feet. My sister's weren't most women.

"This is your help? Your army?" Rosalie demanded. "I thought you had some pull with the Hunters," she snapped.

"Rosalie," I warned, but she ignored me.

"Sorry if I haven't brought enough people to save your ass, princess," Edward growled. The way he said princess sounded more of an insult than as acknowledgement of who she was or respect.

"Edward," I warned as was once again ignored. Typical.

"No worries, Bella," Emmett grinned as he stepped forward confidently. "It's a pleasure to meet you, ladies," he smiled, his gaze taking in Rosalie and the gown she wore. Only it was different then when he had done so with me. Then he had been looking at my gown. The way his eyes darkened and lingered told me Rosalie's gown was the last thing he was thinking about.

This should be interesting.

"Hunter," she replied with a regal nod. Princess to pauper. Or in this case, Hunter.

Emmett didn't seem offended by her tone, instead he chuckled. "We're going to get along just fine."

Rosalie scowled at him and I noticed that my sisters were biting their lip to keep from laughing at the large males reply.

Victoria and Alice came forward and welcomed both men with more warmth than Rosalie had. They shook Emmett's hand, giggling when he brushed his lips of their skin and smiled up at Edward, grateful that not only had he protected me, but returned me.

"Hello Edward," Alice greeted gently as she held her hand out to him.

Edward looked shocked, but took her hand his, bending in the same way Emmett had only without the flirtatious wink.

"Thank you for bringing her home safely," Victoria all but whispered as she did the same.

"You're welcome. I don't have an army. Who we have here, Emmett and I, that's all there is." He sounded so apologetic that I found myself rushing back to him, taking my hand in his and ignoring the way my sister's watchful eyes followed the movement.

"You also have us." I told him.

"And Jasper," Alice added. "He's keeping Charles busy while we made our escape," she teased but her eyes were serious and filled with worry.

Victoria took her hand. "Jasper will be careful. He always is," she promised.

"I know," Alice nodded. "I just worry, which is silly, I suppose."

"Not silly," Rosalie whispered softly from her place as far away from the Hunters as possible.

I didn't miss the way Emmett's eyes darted to hers. Held them until she forced herself to look away. Very interesting, indeed.

It was then that Rosalie's eyes widened and turned to me. "Oh my Gods," she whispered.

"What?" Edward and I demanded in unison.

Alice and Victoria frowned and then their eyes widened in shock.

"What?" I demanded again.

Alice stepped forward. "How can you not see, Bella? We would have seen sooner, but we were all focused on making sure no one followed us, that there was no threat."

"I don't understand." I snapped.

"I am going to kill you!" Rosalie growled as she lunged for Edward.

Before anyone else could stop her, Rosalie flung herself at Edward, getting in a good punch before Emmett dragged her off him.

"Rosalie!" I scolded as Edward glowered as my sister.

"I told you she was fucking evil," he snapped as he watched her struggle in Emmett's hold.

"Calm down, princess, or I'm going to have to turn you over me knee," Emmett chuckled, enjoying himself.

"I'd like to see you try, Hunter," she snarled clipping him on the jaw.

"Okay, that's it," he snapped, throwing her over his shoulder, ignoring her as she kicked her legs and pounded on his back. "Are you going to calm down, sugar?"

"Emmett," my sisters and I warned as we saw clouds gather.

"What?" he laughed. "She's not going to hurt me."

It was then that thunder rumbled in the sky, rain going from a light drizzle to monsoon. The wind howled, the earth itself shook as the element's reacted to Rosalie's emotions. While we each had a specific element we could control, all the elements were attuned to us and would react if we were upset.

"Put. Me. Down," Rosalie bit out. "Or the first lightning bolt will strike your favorite appendage," she promised.

With a male flinch, Emmett placed her on the ground, backing away when she took another swing at him. "Never touch me again," she snapped.

Emmett didn't get time to reply before she turned back to Edward and I.

"You," she growled at Edward. "Do you have any idea what you have done? We knew a relationship was inevitable, but we cannot hide this. Charles will figure it out and Bella will be in more danger than ever!"

"Rosalie, what the hell are you talking about?" I snapped.

"She even talks like him," Victoria chuckled.

Alice stepped forward. "How do you not know?" She whispered.

"Know what?" Edward finally snapped. "What do we not know and how will it put Bella in danger?"

Alice ignored him; instead she held my hands in hers. "Bella, you are with child."

What?

"What?" I gasped. How could I not know? This was kind of a big thing to not see.

"Look," she smiled as she placed my hand over my stomach.

I closed my eyes and obeyed her, gasping with what I found there. Life.

Blinking away my tears I glanced up to see Edwards's blank expression. He was obviously waiting for me to confirm it before he believed our good news.

"It's true," I whispered in awe. "We're going to have a baby."

I expected many things. I expected joy, laughter. I expected him to lift me into his arms and be excited about finally getting the family he had always yearned for. I expected happiness.

What I didn't expect was for Edward's eyes to shut down, for him to shut me out of what he was thinking and feeling before turning on his heel and walking away.

I had never expected that, not even thought it a possibility, but that's what happened. I stood there, my hands pressed against my stomach, seeing our child in my mind as I watched the man I love, the father of my child, walk away from us.

**A/N**** Thoughts? **


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N**** Hi guys! I am sooo very sorry for such a late update but RL had been a wee bit busy and I haven't been able to update. Dieting (4 pounds off of 3 stone!), writer's block, friends borrowing my computer, work, and the usual has kept me from updating. As for those who are reading my other story Girls Gone South, I have not stopped the story, but I wanted to get this chapter out first and concentrate on the story. I will be updating but I want to finish this story first. **

**Now that the apologies and explanations/excuses are out of the way, onto the good news! I had an email the other day telling me that this story has been nominated for an Energize W.I.P Award! It's an award for work in process stories for The Hunters Heart in Most Promising Twilight Fan Fiction - canon. I have no idea how I was nominated or why, but awesomeness! **

**Thank you for however it happened and if anyone put me forward (if that's how it works) let me know so I can thank you personally. Probably won't win, but the results are up on Friday so I'll let you know the results. **

**BPOV**

I stood there, my heart shattering into a thousand pieces as I watched him walk away from me, from our child.

How could he do this? Hadn't he told me how much he yearned for a child? How much he wanted a family of his own? I had imagined that? I didn't think so.

Edward had held me in his arms, he had told me of his childhood and his want for a family. People who was his, people who loved him and would always be there no matter what. I didn't have any doubt's in my mind that Edward had wanted that. So why had he just walked away?

"I don't believe this," my sister's snapped in unison, each of their eyes glaring holes at the spot where Edward had disappeared into the forest.

Alice threw her hands on her hips. "While I am sure that there is a good explanation Bella, I will be more than happy to use the wind to throw that worthless excuse of the nearest cliff," she growled.

"I could create a big enough storm and direct the lightening to strike his useless hide," Rosalie added.

"I could burn him to a cinder," Victoria shrugged, her eyes narrowed.

Emmett cleared his throat uncomfortably. "Look, I know this doesn't look very good, but Edward's a good guy. I'm sure there's an explanation."

Rosalie turned to glare at the huge Hunter. "I don't care what his reasoning is. A good man does not walk away from his family."

Emmett looked like he wanted to defend his friend but he couldn't. Instead he seemed content in having a staring contest with Rosalie, who seemed to be trying to wither him on the spot.

"Stop trying to use you Jedi mind tricks to kill Emmett, Rose," I seethed.

She blinked. "My what?"

I shook my head. "Never mind. But you are right, a good man doesn't walk away from his family and Edward, for all his flaws, is a good man. Now, if you will all excuse me, I'm going to go beat the living hell out of that good man," I growled as I stormed away.

I expected my search for him to be a long one, but it wasn't. I found him leaning against a tree, just out of hearing range of my sisters and his brother.

He had his forehead pressed against the rough bark, his jaw clenched so tight I thought he may crush it and his hands fisted at his sides.

I would have reached for the nearest branch and hit him in his thick skull with it, or used my connection with the earth to bring down the tree on him, until I saw the tears that rolled down his face.

"Edward," I breathed, shocked at the sight of his tears. It hurt my heart to see the pain on his face, the vulnerability.

Edward jumped back from the tree, startled at my sudden presence. "Bella," he whispered.

I wanted to go to him, to hold him as he so obviously needed, but I couldn't. Not until I knew why he was out here alone. Not until I knew why he walked away after I had given him the news of our child. A child I was thrilled about and thought he would have been, too. So how come he wasn't?

"What's happening, Edward?" I asked quietly, trying to control the hurt and anger I felt towards him.

"Nothing," he muttered, unable to meet my eyes.

I scoffed. "Nothing? I just told you that we were going to have a baby and you walked away," I snapped. "You turned your back on me and left us."

I saw his flinch and knew that he had understood who I meant when I said 'us'. I was not referring to my family and Emmett, I was referring to our child and myself.

"Why?" I demanded.

"Jesus, Bella," he growled. "Isn't it obvious? I couldn't stay there with them," he all but spat as he threw out his arm in the direction of where the others waited for us.

"My sisters? Emmett? Why not?"

He laughed darkly. "I know it may not be obvious to you, Bella, but I used to have a certain reputation. I had control, I had ice in my veins," he scoffed. "Then I met you and everything that I had fought to bury, to close up just... melted. Around you all I do is feel and want and need. Since I met you all I have thought about is you and our future. What our children would look like," he chuckled weakly.

"So what's wrong?" I all but screamed.

"Bella, don't you see? It's one thing to wish for all those things, it's another to actually get them. I thought I knew how I would feel when you told me that you loved me that you wanted me, but it was nothing compared what it felt like when it actually happened. I have wanted a family of my own since I was a child and imagined what it might have been like if I had ever got one, but when you told me..." he trailed off, emotion choking him as his eyes filled with tears.

Slowly Edward walked up to me and traced his fingers across my stomach, his touch as gentle as a whisper. "To know that everything that I have ever wanted I've got, it's more than I could have ever imagined, wished. More than anything I am even capable of. A baby. My baby," he whispered.

"Yes," I replied as I placed my hand on top of his. "Your baby. Your family. It's all yours, Edward, if you want it."

He looked taken aback. "Of course I want you and the baby! Why the hell would you think otherwise?"

I rolled my eyes and smacked my hand lightly against his forehead. "I don't know, Edward. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that you walked off two seconds after I told you that I was pregnant."

Edward pulled me into his strong arms. "I didn't walk away from you, Bella. I could never do that. I would never want to." He shrugged uncomfortably. "It's just that I didn't want to fall apart in front of your sisters and Emmett," he added sheepishly as he glanced towards the tree where he had been standing when I had found him.

I sighed. I should have known he wouldn't want to show what he thinks of as a weakness in front of anyone.

"You should have just said that. Or taken me with you. Then my sisters wouldn't be planning different ways to torture you as we speak," I laughed.

"I'm sorry," he whispered as he pressed his forehead to mine. "I just needed to get out of there before I had a fucking melt down." He tucked his finger under my chin and lifted my face so he could look into my eyes. "I have never been happier than this moment, Bella. I never want you to doubt that."

I smiled up at Edward, tears filling my eyes as I saw his heart in his.

"From the second I saw you walk into that room, your hair flowing behind you, your skin; pale and beautiful. So beautiful," he murmured. "You have had my heart from that very first moment, Bella. I think it's always been yours. I have never been happier than I have in my entire existence. Every hardship, every battle, ever pain has been worth it because I got you at the end of it. I got our child and our family and that makes everything worth it."

I didn't know how to respond in a way that would do his beautiful words any justice. So instead I wrapped my arms around his neck and gently kissed his lips. "I love you."

Edward smiled. "I love you. Always."

* * *

To say that my sisters were still angry was an understatement.

As soon as they saw Edward making his way towards them, they all but launched themselves at him.

"You have some nerve, Hunter," Rosalie growled giving Emmett a warning glare when he went to touch her. The large Hunter soon backed away.

"Listen-" I began.

"I say we take one of his precious daggers and castrate him," Victoria threatened as she eyed up Edward's daggers on his hips.

"Victoria-"

"That's a brilliant idea. Maybe when his best friend is taken away he'll treat the women in his life a little better. Not that he'll have many after we're finished with him," Alice snarled.

"Shut up!" I burst out.

My sisters turned to me with wide eyes. We rarely ever snapped at each other and I'd never told them to shut up before.

"Edward and I have talked and everything is fine."

"What?!" They snapped in unison. They weren't ready to forgive Edward it seemed.

I sighed and tried to stay calm. "We talked and everything is fine. That's all you need to know." I added firmly. I wasn't going to tell anyone, not even my sisters, of what really happened with Edward.

"So, now that we've decided that I can keep my balls," Edward drawled, wrapping his arm around my waist. "Why don't you explain what you meant about not being able to protect Bella now that she's pregnant?"

Rosalie seemed to be sizing Edward up before she responded. "What I mean, Hunter, is that Charles want's the thrown and since my parents passed onto the next life he's had it. He's been able to keep us from taking control, adding clauses that had never been there before. Since none of us are married he's got power and he's done everything to keep it. He is most likely behind the attacks on Bella to keep you and her from over powering him. What do you think he'll do to Bella when he finds out that she's carrying the future Heir of our kingdom?"

Edward frowned as I shivered, knowing that Charles was capable of anything to get what he wanted. "But Bella's not next in line. While she will be the first to get married she's never been interested in the throne," he said with certainty.

I hid my smile against his chest. I liked the fact that he knew me so much. I also felt my heart melt at his other words. "Is that your idea of a proposal?" I teased.

Edwards only response was to give me a hot look, one meant to remind me of the fact that he was the big, bad Hunter and that he got what he wanted. I rolled my eyes.

Alice shook her head. "It doesn't matter. Bella will be the first of us to provide the next generation. She will have more authority over Charles whether her child his half a Hunter or not. Even if he tried the people would never accept him, not over the child. We'll have to be more careful now than ever before."

"How?" Victoria murmured. "Charles is always one step ahead of us, he always has been. He is evil, that's why nature never blessed him with the gifts of our family."

"We'll find a way," Rosalie promised as she pulled our sister into her arms.

"The only way to be certain is to figure out who the fuck is behind all this," Emmett sighed. "Right now you have theories on your uncle. You know he's involved in something, but not what. We need to figure this out."

Rosalie gave him a cool look. "And how do you expect to do that?"

He grinned. "I do what I do best, sweetheart. I go hunting."

Edward shared a smile with his brother. While the look they shared gave me a cold shiver, I had to admit I was relieved that the two seemed to be regaining the camaraderie that once shared. "I like you're thinking, brother."

"What?" I asked nervously.

Edward brushed a kiss against my forehead, soothing my nerves. "The only people who know for sure who's behind this is those little fuckers. The Shades. That's our best bet."

"After what Eddie told me about them I can't wait," Emmett laughed darkly as he rubbed his palms together.

I glared at them as I pulled out of Edward's arms. "You're going to go to the Shades," I snarled at them. "Are you insane?"

"Bella," Edward breathed as he pulled my resisting body into his arms, forcing me to look into his soft gaze. "The only way to protect you, and our child, is by getting to the bottom of this and then killing the bastards who are trying to hurt you. It's the only way to keep you all safe."

"And what about you?" I demanded. I felt my terror rising, threatening to choke me.

He smiled down at me. "I'll have Emmett at my back. Trust me; he's not a man you want to come up against. I'm more worried about you and the baby. Go with your sisters and I'll go and fix this. Then, when you're safe, we can finally start the celebrations."

"I don't like this," I replied stubbornly.

He kissed me slowly, lovingly, completely uncaring that we were in the company of others.

"Bella," he whispered against my lips. "I have just gotten everything I have ever wanted. I'm not about to get myself killed and fuck it up now. I'll come back to you."

"Promise?"

"I promise. I will always come back to you."

I held onto him, not wanting to let him go even though I knew he was right. I didn't even bother trying to convince him to take me. The Shadow lands weakened me; I would be a liability to him. I knew he could handle himself and I knew he would be distracted if I were there. He'd focus more on keeping the baby and me safe then keeping him safe.

"Jaspers on his way," Alice said as her eyes came back into focus.

"Why? How?" Emmett demanded.

Alice grinned. "A little wind and rain aren't the only things we can do, Emmett. Jaspers the best we've got. He'll make sure he's safe, Bella. We'll go back to the castle and lay low until you return."

"No," Edward refused firmly. "I want him with you."

Alice sighed. "We'll be safe in the castle. No one can take on the four of us without a fight. She'll be safe, Edward."

"They will," a voice said from behind us.

I noticed the defensive positions that Edward and Emmett took and the looks of amusement from my sisters. I had already sensed Jasper's presence, but it amused my sisters that the Hunters hadn't.

"It's okay," Rosalie muttered to Emmett who was all but on top of her. "It's Jasper."

Emmett straightened and sized up Jasper, much in the same way my sisters had with the Hunters. "That was quick," he said suspiciously.

Jasper wasn't insulted. He walked to Alice and placed a sweet kiss on her forehead before turning to the men. "I was already on my way when Alice contacted me. Charles just went to attend a meeting so the girls will be safe for the next few hours. We can get into the Shades dwellings and out before then," he said with confidence. That was what I had always liked about my sisters love, he had complete confidence in himself and our abilities.

"I don't like this," Edward muttered.

I pulled back to smile at him. "Now where have I heard that before?" I teased.

"You're not funny," he scowled.

I reached up to stroke my fingers against his stubbled jaw. "Edward, I will be safe with my sisters. I know you haven't seen anything to prove otherwise, but when the four of us are together we're not someone you want to come up against. We're like Emmett," I shrugged.

I heard Rosalie scoff in the background whilst Emmett puffed out his chest at the compliment.

"You'll be careful," he ordered.

I rolled my eyes at his macho tone. He sounded like a Hunter. "I will. Now go. The sooner you go the sooner you return and we can forget about all of this."

I could see the war that raged in his mind and I would have done anything to help him. I knew he didn't want to leave me, but I also knew that this was the only way. I wasn't letting him go without all the protecting he could get and while I trusted Emmett to do his best to keep him safe I still didn't know him. I did know Jasper. Jasper had been the one to arrest Edward. Jasper had been the one to protect us since we were born. Jasper, I knew, would fight until he was the last man standing. He knew no other way.

"Be safe," he whispered as he placed a lingering kiss on my lips before he strode away into the darkness.

"I'll return," Jasper vowed as he placed a gentle kiss on Alice's cheek.

"I know," she replied with a confident smile.

Emmett winked at Rosalie. "I'll return too, sweetie."

"Try to resist," she replied coolly. It only made him laugh and blow her a kiss before sauntering after Edward and Jasper.

We watched them go with worried frowns. I wanted so badly to call him back, to grip onto him and tell him to transport us back into the human realm where we were safer, but I knew he had to do this. That this was what he was. It was hard, though, to see him walk away, knowing he was walking towards danger.

"Who would have thought a few weeks ago that we would be in the company of Hunters and actually wish for their safety?" Victoria mumbled incredulously.

"Speak for yourself," Rosalie replied as she tugged on my arm. Pulling me away so I couldn't see the spot where Edward had disappeared.

I could see the compassion in her eyes, the sympathy. "You have something's to tell us about, little sister."

* * *

While we made our way through the forest to the passage way I had used to help Edward escape I informed my sisters on my adventures over the past couple of ideas. They were really interested in what happened to Sam and Dean and were planning a trip to the human realm just for that alone.

I couldn't believe I was actually home, I thought as we entered the cells below the castle. While I had missed my home and sisters, I hadn't missed the castle. I hadn't felt comfortable in the castle since my parents had passed on to their next lives. Charles had made sure of that.

It was as we were making our way through the passageways that I felt a sharp blow to the back of my head and fell into darkness.

**EPOV**

I missed Bella, I thought as we made our way through the Shadow lands. Bella was right; it was dark and lifeless and sucked the joy out of everything.

I was glad that she hadn't come with us; I dreaded to think of how this place would affect her. How it would weaken her like it had before and place her at risk. I didn't even want to imagine how it would affect the baby. Would the Hunter part of him keep him safe from feeling the barren lands effects?

Him? I thought. So I had already begun to imagine what the baby could be.

I closed my eyes against the emotion that threatened me at the thought of my child growing in Bella. A baby I already loved so much that it threatened to choke me.

I would protect them, I vowed fiercely as we continued our search.

Emmett and Jasper didn't say much, but I didn't think it was due to the fact that they didn't know or trust the other yet, I think it had more to do with their determination to find a mother fucking Shade. I saw how my brother had looked at Rosalie, and though I didn't see the attraction, I understood we all had something to fight for right now. Our women.

"I thought the Shades were banished to this shit hole. So where are they?" Emmett groused, impatient to get this over with.

"I suspect that are already aware of our presence. I doubt they are going to come running out in welcome when they know we're here to slaughter whoever is unlucky enough to come into contact with us," Jasper replied calmly, his eyes taking in his surroundings. I doubted there wasn't even the smallest stone on the ground that escaped his attention. We were lucky to have him here.

"Are you the women okay?" I asked him, knowing that Alice could communicate with him. It was something I was looking forward to with Bella.

He nodded. "If Alice needs me she'll send for me," he answered confidently.

"I don't know how you've pulled it off," Emmett muttered. "You say you've been together for years, but you've never been caught. More than that, you've never been able to claim your woman."

I saw Jasper's jaw harden. "It hasn't been easy, but it has always been worth it."

"And if we kill their evil bastard of an uncle? What happens then?"

A small smile hovered, one that was filled with hope. "Then I can finally make her mine. I will give her the world if she wished for it and no one will be able to tear us apart again. I would kill them first," he added darkly and I didn't doubt for a second that this man would kill whoever came between him and his woman.

Emmett nodded in approval. "Then let's get this over with. I have a certain blond princess that I have to win over."

For the first time Jasper smirked, amusement filling his eyes and changing his stone col demeanor that Id only ever seen disappear around Alice. "So confident of you, are we? Rosalie, whilst being a good woman whom I respect and love, is as hard as stone when needs be. You won't get passed her defenses as easily as you would your other conquests."

Emmett blinked. "Who said she was a conquest?" he muttered with a frown.

It was Jasper's turn to nod in approval. "Good. I'd hate to have to kill either of you, but that doesn't mean I wouldn't. Or that I wouldn't relish in it if you hurt either of them. Alice's sisters are like my own. I would kill anyone who tried to harm them."

I smirked. "Message received."

He simply nodded, amusement brightening his eyes before he turned his attention back to the task at hand.

I felt Emmett stiffen before he burst into a flash of movement. Jasper and I didn't hesitate to follow whatever he had spotted, following Emmett into a dark, dank cave that smelled of putrid flesh and where Emmett held a Shade up to the rough stone walls, a triumphant grin on his face.

"Let the games begin."

* * *

Never piss of Jasper; I thought to myself as he cut off the Shades boney middle finger. It was the third finger he'd hacked off in the last ten minutes, ignoring the screaming, bucking Shade that was currently tied up on the frigid ground.

It had been easy to restrain him since the Shade was no match for the three of us. It had been Jasper who had volunteered to take charge of the festivities and though Emmett had all but pouted, we understood that Jaspers knowledge of the fucked up looking creature was vaster than ours and so we had handed him the reins cheerfully.

And am I glad we did. The man could torture like no other!

He regarded the Shade without any hint of emotion. If I didn't know him I would have said that he had nothing invested, nothing to lose. Like his entire family wasn't at stake if he didn't get the Shade to talk and soon. I liked him, even if he was the one to arrest me.

"Come on now, Shade," Jasper all but crooned as the Shade groaned in agony. "I could happily do this for the next millennia, but something's telling me that we're going to run out of body parts by then," he smirked looking pointedly at the missing digits on the Shades hand.

"Burn in hell," was the Shades only response.

Jasper sighed as if he were bored. "Have it your way," he said as he placed his blade to the Shades thumb knuckle. "Just be warned, as soon as we're done with your fingers I'll hack your hands off to the wrist and then to the elbow and so on. I am a very patient man and no one is coming to your aid. Last chance."

The Shade glared at Jasper defiantly. His face as expressionless and ever Jasper cut off the Shades thumb.

Emmett, who had been watching impassively, his thick arms crossed against his chest as he leaned casually against the cave wall, leaned over to whisper, "I like this guy."

I turned to grin at Emmett. "I have to admit, so do I."

"We could use a guy like him on our team and since you have all but shackled yourself to the beautiful Bella and this guy is now slicing and dicing a guy for his woman and the sisters. I am deliciously ruthless manner, I might add. And I have every intention of knocking down each ice cold wall that Rosie can place between us; I'm guessing we're going to be stuck together for quite some time. We could band together, start our own Brotherhood of sorts."

I smiled at the idea. I liked the idea of being in a Brotherhood with Emmett again and though I barely knew Jasper, I knew he would be a loyal brother and a good man to have your back.

As we stood there, watching Jasper torture the stubborn Shade, I felt the urge to get everything out in the open. I had everything to fight for, my woman and my child and the women who came along with her, but I didn't want to forget what came along with me. My brother. The one I had done a great disservice to and would never be able to make it up to him. That wouldn't stop me from trying.

"Emmett, I need to tell you how sorry I am. For not having your back all those years ago like you have mine now. I should have believed you, no matter what."

Emmett grinned easily. "No worries, Eddie. I may have wanted to boil your intestines for a couple of centuries, but I think we should move on from that." He cleared his throat. "I know you and I know that what you did you did because you thought it was right. You always do the right thing, even if it hurts you, even if it goes against what you want. Like I said, it didn't stop me from hating you, but I understand now. I want to move past this Edward. I've got my brother back," he said as he clapped his massive hand on my shoulder. "I've got a woman."

"Who hates you," I chuckled.

"Technicalities. You do realize that once she admits her undying love for me you will have to accusing her of trying to murder her family and take over both her world and ours," he grinned good naturedly.

"Maybe you should convince her that I love her sister and will do anything to protect her," I retorted.

He smirked. "Something's telling me that nothing I ever do will make her believe that you're good enough for her sister. I think the only one who meets her standards is currently cutting that dudes hand off," he chuckled making us once again aware of our surroundings. It should be strange that we could share such a moment while torture was happening behind us, but we were and always would be, Hunters. It was what we were used to.

"Now you know that I kid you not. Would you like me to move to your elbows or move to your feet? Or better yet, your groin." Jasper chuckled darkly at the Shades growl. "No, I'm not above that either. Talk!" he barked as he lowered the blade the Shades groin, pressing hard enough to draw the acidic blood that I remembered.

"Fine," it gasped.

"Who ordered the attack against the princess? Who is giving you your orders? Charles?" When the Shade failed to speak he once again pressed the razor sharp blade against his groin. "Talk."

"Yes. Charles is behind it. But he does not work alone."

"Who else?" I demanded, speaking for the first time since the torture began. "The others, Henrick, he mentioned a woman. Who is the woman? Tell me who the woman is or I will burn you to dust right now."

His dark eyes flickered nervously. It seemed he feared it's death more than torture.

"The woman," I prompted.

"It is the sister," it breathed.

**BPOV**

"Bella wake up," a voice whispered.

My head felt as if it had been bashed repeatedly against a stone wall. My chest felt heavy as if someone were sitting on top of me. I hadn't felt this bad since I was kidnapped in the Shadow lands.

It took every bit of energy I possessed to even open my eyes and take in my surroundings.

I was in a cell. What was I doing here?

"Bella!" Alice hissed. "You need to let me know you are okay."

"I'm fine," I groaned. "What happened?"

"I have no idea. The last thing I remember was walking through the cells and then everything went blank and I woke up in here with the stone of my chest. Someone planned this."

It was then that I noticed that once again a stone was placed upon my chest and everything made sense. The fact that I could barely open my eyes or speak made sense. I was once again being held captive by a Shade, but this time it was in my own home. How insulting!

"My head hurts," Alice groaned. "I've tried contacting Jasper, but I can't. I've tried calling on the wind, on any element, but I can't. This is bad."

"We're screwed," I added, using the terminology I had heard on one of the shows I'd watched in the human realm.

"I don't know what that means exactly, but I get the feeling that it's not good."

"No," I agreed.

"The stones... they're from the Shadow lands. Charles must have planned this. How could was not have seen?"

"He's using something to block us, you know that. He has for some time."

I used whatever energy I had left to place my hand protectively on my stomach, tears filling my eyes. How would the stone affect my baby? Was the baby safe, protected from harm? I prayed to the gods that it was true.

"Who did this?" I hissed.

"I am," a voice drawled.

I looked through the iron bars and looked at the woman who was standing outside of the cell, a small satisfied smile playing on her lips. The woman who was behind everything.

"Victoria."

**A/N**** Well, the cat is out of the bag. Let me know what you think!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N**** Hi guys! Sorry it's so late. Work has been a real bitch lately and I spent my first few days off sleeping and getting some rest and relaxation and reading my Key series. Never fails to make me happy! Can you believe the MTV awards dissing (yes I still use that word) Twilight. Bastards! I've had most of my hair chopped off today, no not by a pyscho killer, but by something far worse. My hair dresser. Woman is like a butcher! So now my hairs gone from my lower back to just underneath my shoulder... it feels so weird. Anyway, so I loved the reviews from my last chapter, didn't get that award and I'm thinking after this there will be one more chapter and the story will be completed!**

**Let me know what you think!**

**BPOV**

"Edward always told me one of you was involved somehow. He always thought it was Rosalie," I murmured, shocked and betrayed beyond belief.

"What?" Rosalie snapped. Or snapped as best she could as every bit of her energy was being drained from her. She had woken up to see Victoria standing outside of our cell, the hurt in her eyes heart breaking.

"Even I would have voted Rosalie," Alice added from her spot on the floor, trying uselessly to remove the stone that was still on her chest.

"Why me? I have done nothing but protect and love you our entire lives."

I smiled. "Yes, but you tend to come off as belligerent and selfish. And we love you that way," I added before she could interrupt. "But Edward and others might assume wrong. They see you as cold and calculating."

Rosalie huffed. "Try to spare my feelings why don't you?"

"Sorry," I muttered. "They don't know you like we do. In my defense, I always told Edward that he had it completely wrong. I told him that you would never do such a thing. That none of you would..." I trailed off thinking of Victoria and the cold light in her dark green eyes.

"How did this happen?" I whispered.

My sisters immediately understood. "I don't know," Rosalie answered quietly, her pale hair spread out onto the stone floor.

"How?" Alice demanded seemingly to herself. "Out of all of us Victoria should be the safest from darkness. Her gift is fire; it's pure! It can't be tainted or polluted. She should have been safe."

"I know," I agreed. "I don't know how this could have happened. How we didn't see."

"Because she's a good liar," Rosalie answered. "Because, for some reason, she isn't who we thought she was. Either one really," she shrugged her shoulders.

"What are we going to do?" Alice whispered desolately.

"I don't know," I mumbled.

"Well, isn't this a pleasant sight?" A deep, familiar voice crooned. "My beautiful nieces finally brought to heel."

I turned to glare at my uncle. Charles was the exact opposite of my father, short where my father was tall, dark where my father was fair. Evil where my father was nothing but good.

"You should have been drowned at birth," Rosalie snarled with as much anger as she could muster as she lay lifelessly on the cold stone floor.

Charles simply smiled. "Rosalie, always the strong one, always the one with the quick come back. Look where that's got you. Maybe if you had shown me a little more respect over the years you wouldn't be flat on your back at the moment. I could have shaped you into a woman instead of the child you are."

"Our parents shaped us into women, into rulers. You were just the runt of the litter that even the elements themselves couldn't stand to be near you."

Charles' eyes darkened with fury. Our father had once told us of his confusion as to why his younger brother hadn't been gifted with the gifts of nature. He had told us of Charles' anger and confusion as to why he wasn't gifted as the rest of my family were. We understood nature better than anyone; we knew that nature wouldn't want to be tainted by his touch.

"What about me?" A familiar voice questioned as she appeared for the first time since she betrayed us and dumped us in here to rot. "Nature chose me. Fire chose me."

Alice rolled her eyes. "Even nature itself can make a mistake."

Victoria smiled as she came to a stop next to our Uncle. "Alice now is not the time to act smart. You have no power here."

"Why are you doing this?" I snapped, fury radiating my tone.

Victoria met my gaze with hate filled green eyes. I'd never seen her look at anyone in such a way.

"Why?" she gritted out. "Why, she asks me?"

Victoria stepped forward until her small hands were clenched tight around the iron bars of our cell. She took the time to look at each of us. There was such fury in her eyes, such hate. How had I never seen it before?

"Do you have any idea what it's like to be your sister? To be in the shadows all the time? Rosalie," she snapped her eyes zoning in on the beautiful blond who was currently glaring at her. "Strong willed smart, cold to most but anyone would be grateful to call her a friend. Everyone says that you should be the one to rule our kingdom. Even they agree," she spat out as she glared at Alice and I.

"Speaking of my sisters, we move swiftly along to Alice!" Victoria laughs cheerfully. "Alice, the creative, beautiful sister. She is sweet and kind and unbeknown to most of our kingdom has been having an affair with our most loyal guard, Jasper. Of course most would disapprove, but I know that others would just eat it up!" Her smile is cold despite her buoyant tone. "The princess who fell in love with her faithful guard, risking everything she had just to be with him. It's the thing romances are made of."

"Victoria," Alice protested weakly.

"Silence," she hissed. Visibly she forced herself to return to her cheerful, mocking tone. "And you," she whispered as her hate filled eyes met mine. "They all love you," she whispered and I thought that under all the hate, I heard pain, hurt. "You were fathers favorite. He always had time for Bella," she rolled her eyes. "I tried; I tried so hard to look like you, act like you. Nothing worked. You were always the favorite, even among the four of us. The people adore you; sweet, kind, lovely Isabella. I despised you the most because no matter what I did I could never live up to you."

I felt the tears course down my cheeks at her words. How had I not noticed her anger, but more importantly, her pain?

"I'm sorry, Victoria. I never thought I was better than you. I have never thought that."

"Be quiet," she hissed. "You were supposed to be dead! Why did that Hunter have to become involved? He wasn't supposed to be here!"

Realization dawned on me; she was the woman who had ordered the Shades to kidnap and kill me. Victoria, my heart cried, grieving over the betrayal of a most beloved sister. My friend and confidant over the years.

"And now I find out that you have conceived a child!" she hissed, fury radiated from her.

"How could you do this to us?" Rosalie snarled, but I could see the tears in her eyes that she fought so hard to push back. "So you were different than us, that didn't make us better than you. You've always been quiet, shy. We knew that and we loved you that way, not because it made us superior, but because it's who you are. Or were," she corrected herself.

"We're your sisters," Alice whispered.

Victoria scoffed. "Save your tears, sister. They won't work on me."

Alice shook her head. "What happened to you? You're not my sister. She loved us, would never do this to us."

"What happened to me? Don't you remember, dear sister, all those years ago when we ventured into the Shadow lands? Do you remember how afraid we were, how we weakened? Do you remember the Shade that came out of the shadows before father came in on his white horse to rescue us?"

"We were terrified," I murmured. "We would have died had we stayed in the Shadow lands. Father saved us."

"Yes, but what you didn't know, what our mother didn't know, is that I woke the very next night and made my way back," she whispered softly, savoring the memory.

"Why?" Alice demanded. "You know how dangerous it would be. Mother and father told us."

"Why would I listen to them? I heard father that night, whispering his promises to his favorite daughter. How he would train her to be a brave fighter whilst I lay no more than two feet away from her and went ignored. I wanted to prove that I was the bravest, the smartest and brightest of us all. What I didn't know is how beautiful the lands truly were."

"Beautiful," Rosalie scoffed. "The land is barren. Even nature refuses to go there."

Victoria shook her head slightly. "Then your blind. It's beautiful there. There is nothing," she whispered in awe. "There is no nature, no kingdom, and no elements. And no sisters to hold me down."

I felt my heart break at her words. Though I knew that she was the one behind the attempt on my life, I still loved my sister. I still wanted there to be a way where we could fix all of this.

I just didn't see how that was possible.

"We're not holding you down, we love you. Whatever you've done, Victoria, it doesn't matter. We can fix this," Alice all but sobbed, her thoughts mirroring mine.

Victoria looked into Alice's eyes for the longest moment and I thought, if only for a second, that just maybe she hadn't gotten through. That she had reached the sister we knew, not the one who was standing in front of us now.

Victoria laughed coldly at Alice's words and all my hopes broke into pieces.

"Save your promises for someone who needs them, dear Alice. Like you precious Jasper. How many have you made to him over the years? What a pity that you'll never see him again. And you," she snapped at me. "Your precious Hunter will never see you or the fetus that grows in your womb. What a pity?"

"What is wrong with you?" Rosalie breathed. "Envy, jealousy, resentment... hurt... none of it amounts to this. To plotting against your family. For trying to kill your sisters and your niece or nephew. Don't you dare place the blame on our shoulders for this, Victoria? This is all you're doing."

Rosalie's quiet words only made her laugh coldly, cruelly.

Charles, who had sat back and let Victoria say her peace, made his presence known.

"Did you really think you'd been out smarting me all these years?" he smirked, his eyes as cold as ice. "All those little secrets, little meetings. Your secrets only stayed that way because I allowed it. I know everything."

I flinched as Charles spoke another one of Victoria's betrayal. It all made sense now. All the meetings we had where we would discuss our plans to out maneuver Charles, why he never found out about Alice and Jasper. For that matter, how he never figured out that it was me who helped Edward escape. Charles was dropped the search for me easily. Everything that we had tried so hard to keep hidden over the years, he already knew.

I wondered if she'd already told him about my baby.

Charles smiled at the horror and betrayal that he saw in my eyes. "Oh, yes, Isabella. I know about your half breed child, also. You never stood a chance at defeating me. Come here, my love."

We watched in horror as Victoria walked into Charles' embrace and he lowered his mouth to hers in a slow sensual kiss. "You did so well," he whispered as Victoria looked up at him with her heart in her eyes.

"Oh. My. Gods," Alice choked out.

"That's disgusting," Rosalie whispered in horror as they kissed again. This time there was tongue.

I didn't say anything; there were no words. Victoria was in love, and most likely a sexual relationship, with our uncle. Our evil uncle at that. There simply were no words.

Rosalie didn't seem to see it that way.

"Victoria, are you blind? He's at fault for all of this! How long have you two been in this sick relationship? Was it when you were younger, because that's child abuse?" Rosalie shot off her rapid fire questions in a fury.

Victoria tore her mouth away from our uncles and turned to us. "Charles and I happen to be in love. We understand each other. We always have. He understands what it feels like to have your parents dote on your siblings while you fade in the shadows. He understands me. He always has."

"He's manipulated you," Alice hissed. "He's abused you."

"No," she replied simply as she pulled out a purple velvet pouch. "No, dear sisters, I think you should get some rest," she crooned as tipped the pouch pouring a white powder into the palm of her hand and blew it at us.

As the powder filled our cell I found myself feel woozy, my eye lids suddenly too heavy to stay open. I glanced at my sisters to see that they too were looking drowsy before their eyes closed. As mine followed suit I heard Victoria add, "You're going to need it."

With that my world went dark.

* * *

"Bella? Bella, you have to wake up!" Alice hissed through the darkness and I felt a sharp sting against my cheek.

"Bella, get up!" Rosalie snarled as she shook me.

Groggily, I opened my eyes to my sisters hovering above me their expressions a mix of concern and urgency.

"What's happening?" I whispered.

Rosalie shrugged as she helped me get to my feet. I wobbled for a moment, unsure on my feet and smiled gratefully at Alice when she wrapped her small arm around my waist to keep me from falling. "I don't know. I woke up and the stones were gone. Along with Victoria and that evil bastard."

I sighed. That's why we could stand. "It's a trap," I muttered knowing that it was the only reason the stones were removed.

Alice brushed my hair away from my face. "We have no choice. If we have any hopes of surviving we have to get away from the castle. We don't know who our ally is and who our enemy here is," she frowned, obviously thinking of our very sister being our enemy.

Rosalie shook her head. "They've been in a sexual relationship. How could we not have known?"

I reached out to grasp my sister's hand. "How were we to know? We didn't know that Victoria hated us so why would we know that she had some twisted relationship with our own uncle?" I whispered, horrified.

"If father were alive he'd tear his skin away strip by strip," Alice muttered as she brushed her gown down.

"Graphic," Rosalie muttered.

Alice simply shrugged. "Yes, but it's also true. Now, we have to get out of here before someone comes. I doubt they will, though. Something's telling me we'll be lead into a trap for a final showdown with our sister," she frowned. With visible effort she shook off her thoughts and tugged me towards the open cell door. Further proof that Victoria had planned this. "Either way we have to go. Don't you remember the time mother fell and hurt her leg in the forest while she was out walking? Father was sitting there playing with us and then suddenly he got to his feet, told the nurses to stay with us and then marched into the woods to get her."

I nodded my head. "She'd taken the wrong trail and gotten lost. By the time father reached her the forest was covered in darkness."

"Yes. He told everyone that he just _knew_ that she needed his help. That she was in trouble."

Rosalie nodded, understanding what Alice was speaking of. "He said that it was their bond. That all mates had it."

"Which means that the men know we're in trouble and are coming for us. They'll be walking into a trap. I can't even send Jasper a signal because Victoria is somehow blocking me in here. We need to get out into the forest where we're stronger so we can at least warn them."

"Emmett," Rosalie breathed.

"Emmett?" We demanded in perfect unison.

Rosalie nodded almost reluctantly. "He's mine," she muttered.

I couldn't help but smile even in our current circumstances. "Do you mean Emmett _Hunter_?"

"Bella," she growled in warning.

I grinned. "Of course you can't be speaking of a Hunter. Not you. Not 'Hunters are ruthless animals' Rosalie."

She continued to scowl at us as Alice began to giggle. "I see the irony here, but it's not like I can do much about it. He is the man I am destined to love and I would prefer he be alive while I do it."

"This is hilarious. You tried to strike him with a lightning bolt," Alice continued to giggle even as we made our way through the passageways.

"He made me angry!" Rosalie defended herself. "I know it's not what I expected, or even wanted, but as soon as I saw him..."She trailed off her eyes soft.

"You knew who he was and what you would feel for him -what you already feel for him- and it scared you to death," Alice finished for her.

"Yes," she sighed. "I felt it from the moment I laid eyes on him. It shocked me, scared me and, yes, it made me angry. I didn't want any man, especially a Hunter."

"Emmett's a good man," I told her gently. "He's sweet and kind and smart. He's strong as well, Rosalie. You need a strong man."

"I don't need one who will completely take me over!" She protested. "He's a Hunter!"

Alice nodded. "Yes, and they are known for their ruthlessness and womanizing. All the reasons why Bella worried about loving Edward," Alice said with a pointed glance towards me.

"Yes!" Rosalie agreed.

"And with all those things in his very nature Edward looks at Bella as if the sun rises and sets with her. He's protective and loyal. He had no reason to, but he travelled across realms to save her and I doubt he'd hesitate to do it again. And look at Jasper," she giggled. "He's our most skilled and dangerous warrior. He's known across the lands for it. Yet, he looks at me with his heart in his eyes," she smiled softly. "I've never felt safer or more loved. Emmett will protect your heart, Rosalie. As well as your trust."

Rosalie was quiet as we made our way through the darkness. It wasn't until we came into the opening of the forest floor that she said, "I'll take it day by day. Let's take care of this mess and then I'll deal with Emmett."

Alice and I nodded, leaving her be for now. We knew that Rosalie would have to deal with things in her own time and right now we had bigger worries, like our survival.

Soon we made it to the exit of the passage way and walked out onto the forest floor and I felt better by the second. As we walked nature recharged us, giving us the energy we would no doubt need for whatever Victoria had in mind.

I fought the tears that threatened to fall at the thought of battling my own sister. I fought the fear that threatened to choke me at the knowledge that we would most likely fail.

"Bella!"

"Alice!"

"Rosalie!"

We looked up instantly as we heard the familiar masculine voices calling out our names.

There, in the morning light of the forest, were our men. Edward, Jasper and Emmett were making their way through the forest to get to us, each of them moving with urgency and determination.

My eyes took in Edwards bronze hair, pale skin and vibrant green eyes and I wanted to weep. After everything that had happened since we had parted all I wanted was to have Edward wrap me up in his strong arms where I felt safe.

I flashed him a smile hoping to calm the worry I saw in his eyes and I saw that crooked smile that I loved so much appear for a second before it was replaced with the emotionless mask of the Hunter.

I didn't realize until it was too late that we had stepped into the trap that Victoria had set up, but instead of being faced with an army of Shades or even our own men it was just Victoria and Charles.

Rosalie pulled us to an abrupt halt when she spotted our sister and Charles. I noticed how she stood slightly in front of us, protecting us.

"I didn't know you had such a flare for the dramatics, sister," Rosalie drawled as if she were unimpressed with Victoria's actions. Though she sounded bored the hand on my forearm was as tense as her entire body.

Victoria shrugged happily. "I couldn't pass up the opportunity. Now not only do I get to destroy the thorns in my side, but I get to kill you while your men look on helpless to save you."

"Helpless?" Emmett growled as they charged towards us.

Victoria didn't even glance in their direction. "You know they can't defeat me, sisters. Do you really want to be responsible for their deaths? Tell them to heel like good puppies," she ordered.

As much as I hated to admit it, she was right. Victoria was a lot stronger than any Hunter, any warrior. It was why they sent Edward to our realm in the first place, they knew the powers we possessed and the danger it would bring to their lands.

No, only one thing could destroy our sister and we didn't have it. We never would.

"Edward," I pleaded.

Of course he ignored me as he charged towards us with Emmett and Jasper at his flank. I didn't expect any less. They were fearsome warriors who didn't bow to no one, especially the ones who were threatening the ones they loved.

I loved that about them.

With a quick glance to my sisters, we made the decision and threw our hand using the energy around us to create an impenetrable wall to keep the men we loved safe.

"Fuck," I heard them snarl in unison. Edward and Emmett attacked the wall with their fists and weapons while Jasper stood back, his face a mixture or fear, fury and resignation. He knew what we were capable of and he knew that as long as we lived, the wall protecting them would not fall.

"Save you strength," he hissed toward the Hunters as they continued to look for a weakness. "The women have created the wall to keep us safe, there is no fighting it," he grumbled and while they continued to snarl and watch us with the same mixed expression as Jasper did, they did stand down.

I sent Edward a small reassuring smile. He glared at me and mouthed 'take down the fucking wall'. He could be unbearably sweet sometimes.

"Do not bother, Bella. You're dead," she whispered and with speed that I had never seen from her before hurled ball of fire at us.

Alice was the first to react and wrenched her free hand from Rosalie's grip and tossed her hand out, creating another protective barrier in front of us.

Rosalie brought the rain, trying in vain to keep Victoria's fire down. It was a useless hope. Our elements weren't natural; Victoria could keep the smallest flame alight in the middle on a monsoon.

The earth reacted to my emotions, trembling and quaking beneath my feet. The wind was fierce as it blew around us, surrounding Alice's small frame protectively as Victoria aimed true with another ball of fire. Only this one was stronger, more powerful, gaining strength from Victoria as well as our combined emotions.

"This is useless," Alice hissed her voice tight with the strain.

Rosalie grunted in agreement as she glared at our sister.

"The only way we can defeat her is with the power of the four elements. We don't have it," I gritted out, my eyes meeting Edwards as realization hit me. We were going to lose. We couldn't defeat her without the power of fire and something made me doubt she would willingly help destroy herself.

"Bella!" Edward snarled as he began to beat the protective barrier that kept him prisoner.

"I'm sorry," I whispered. I knew what he wanted; he wanted us to bring down the wall and let him do what he did best, fight.

"Bella," he warned as Emmett and Jasper echoed his tone with Rosalie and Alice. They knew then. I wanted to curse the fact that the fates had decreed it that we couldn't destroy the other at this moment.

I had always wondered why such a decree would need to be made in the first place. I loved my sisters and they loved me. We had been together since the moment we were conceived, how could we ever turn against the other? Now I understood why. I only wish I didn't. It was put in place so that if one of us ever did abuse our gifts and try to kill the others, they couldn't, not without tapping into all the elements.

I gathered Victoria would use the Shades, but they were nowhere to be found and I briefly wondered where she was hiding them.

I knew then that our fight was hopeless, we couldn't defeat Victoria and Victoria couldn't defeat us. We would probably all die trying and it broke my heart because there was no other way. If Victoria wasn't stopped she would destroy our lands before venturing into the human realm and destroying the lands there. We had to stop her or die trying because no one else could.

I looked towards Edward knowing that this was the last time I would ever see him and I felt my heart shatter inside. How could I lose him like this when we had only just found each other? How could Jasper lose Alice when there time to finally be able to love each other openly was just in their reach? How could Rosalie finally meet the man who would love her and cherish her and never get to know what it felt like to be in his arms?

How could I lose my child before I ever even held it in my arms because of my sister's resentment and anger?

It was then, in my despair, that a vision so strong and so true came to me that I had no doubt that it was the future I was seeing and would do anything to see it come true.

Before my eyes I saw a sun filled meadow where Edward stood, the sun made his hair shine and his smile, even in a vision, never failed to still my heart. It was then a little boy shot from the trees and ran into Edward's embrace, holding onto Edward with all his might.

The little boy had dark brown hair... and bright emerald green eyes that were familiar to me as my own.

I understood then that this was our son. My son.

As I watched the small boy launched himself from Edward's arms with a laugh and ran towards the woman with dark hair that watched them from under a tree where she sat resting. It was me, I realised and I was heavily pregnant.

Before my eyes, I threw my head back and laughed before nodding my head at whatever my son had said. It was then that the small boy closed his eyes in concentration... and flames covered his skin. The boy opened his eyes with a bright, confident and mischievous smile and I knew we were saved.

"Enough Victoria," I hissed. "It's over."

Victoria tossed her head back and laughed, Charles, with his arm wrapped around her waist, snickered at my words and my absolute confidence. "Not likely, sister. Fate decreed that the only way we could destroy one another was with all four elements. You're missing one," she whispered with a grin.

"No we're not," I replied, my heart shattering.

"What?" Alice demanded from beside Victoria.

"Do you trust me?" I asked them, ignoring Victoria's cold gaze.

"Yes," they replied instantly. No thinking, not hesitating. I was glad that our bond, at least, remained a strong one.

"When the time comes, you'll know what to do." I told them as I faced our sister. "It's not too late, Victoria. Don't make us do this," I begged.

I stood there watching, hoping that she would pull out of Charles' embrace and return to the ones who loved her. I saw her eyes flicker to each one of us.

"It's already too late."

I closed my eyes against the tears. So this was how would end? I pressed my hand to my stomach and gathered the strength I needed from my baby. From my son. I looked at Edward, the man who held my heart. I looked towards Jasper and Emmett; the men who were my brothers with or without a blood tie. I looked at my sisters; my best friends.

I thought of the unborn child from my vision, the one that was not even conceived yet and knew I loved that child already.

"I won't let you do this, Victoria. I won't let you hurt my family."

Victoria laughed. "And what will you do to stop me? You have no power. You have chance of winning this battle."

"Yes, I do," I replied as the wind tore around me, the heavens opened and the very earth beneath me rumbled. "My son has the gift of fire," I breathed.

**EPOV**

I hated this! I hated feeling useless as my woman stood there against our enemy while I remained protected. If we lived through this we would be having one hell of a fucking fight later.

Emmett was as angry as I was as he beat against the protective barrier in the hopes of getting to the women. His eyes never left Rosalie.

Jasper was just as pissed, he was just a lot more subtle about it. I saw the way his eyes snapped fire at Alice. I saw how she ignored his fury completely.

Just as Bella ignored mine.

I knew it! I knew one of her sisters was involved. Granted I did think it was Rosalie, but I never even considered Victoria. She was always so quiet, so intent of getting Bella back safely. I guess it was right what they said about watching about for the quiet ones. Rosalie was a bitch but at least she was honest about it.

After we had discovered who was behind the Shades attack we had come under attack. Shades had come out of the shadows like spiders, attacking us with a dark determination. It had been a bloody and vicious battle and I was fiercely glad that it was Emmett and Jasper who I had at my back.

It was after the last Shade fell and Jasper had lit the flame that we had all felt the same need to get back to the women, that they needed our help.

Like there were Hellhounds on our heels we raced through the forests in time to see the women, looking tired and worn, stumble along the forest floor and come face to face with Victoria and Charles.

I had watched as Charles wrapped his arm around her in a very possessive way. What the fuck...

I was so worried for Bella's safety, for our child's safety and her sisters that it took me a second for Bella's to her evil bitch of a sister to register.

My son has the gift of fire, she had barely breathed to her sister.

Our child would have an elemental ability, which I was extremely glad for. I hadn't wanted my Hunter's genes to wipe out Bella's families gifts. It wouldn't matter to me whether our child had any Hunter genes, it wouldn't have my childhood. It wouldn't be bred to fight and kill. It would be loved and protected. It would have everything I never did.

It then hit me again. Son. She had said that her son would have the gift of fire. My son would have the gift of fire.

My son. No words, apart from Bella's when she said she loved me, had ever meant so much.

We were having a son. I would raise him and love him and I would cherish him and his mother for the rest of time.

I only hoped I would get that chance.

"Your son?" Victoria demanded in a furious screech.

"Yes," Bella answered calmly, but I could hear the agony in her voice, the heart break. I felt my own shatter for her. I would do anything to keep her from hurting.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, tears rolling down her cheeks as she lifted her hand much like her sisters did.

Rosalie and Alice soon followed and the wall came down as their focus directed itself at Victoria and Charles.

I watched shock as some sort of energy shot out of the sisters' hands and directed towards their sister. The energy was clear, the only way I could tell it was even there was due to the fact that the woods were suddenly blurry, distorted. It was also slightly tinged with color, blues, green and reds. It was only slight, but I could see it.

The energy seemed to be coming right from them, taking away their strength as Victoria threw out her hand and battled her darker, thicker energy with theirs.

"What's happening?" Emmett breathed as he watched the battle transpire in front of his eyes. A battle that was more vicious, fiercer than ours had ever been though no one had even touched the other.

"It's power," Jasper whispered. "The sister's, they're more powerful than you could ever imagine. I think more than even they know. Bella's using the child's abilities, tapping into his to help battle Victoria. Using his gifts as the fourth element needed to destroy one of the sisters. It can't be done any other way. Not by their hand, at least."

"Bella," I whispered in agony for her. I had no idea what she must be going through. What she must be feeling. I only hoped that I would be able to help her through it. I knew I would die trying.

I held my breath as I watched the battle. It would have seemed strange, even funny, to someone on the outside. To someone who didn't know what was happening, what was being sacrificed for the greater good. Up close though, you could feel the tension, the anger, the betrayal.

What was most powerful was the way even the forests around us seemed to be grieving. As the rain poured and the wind blew around us, everything seemed lifeless. As if it understood what was happening. As if it understood that these sisters were being torn apart. I guess it did know. Nature was as much a part of Bella and her sisters as anything else and it knew what was happening around it.

Victoria grunted, showing distress for the first time and it was obvious that she knew. She knew she was going to die, that she had lost the battle she had created, but she didn't stop. She threw herself, her anger, her hate, everything that she was; she threw herself into battling the energy that attacked her.

It wasn't enough.

Victoria lost her ground for a second, but it was enough. The sisters' energy coursed straight into her body sending her flying lifelessly into a large oak. I heard the bones break under the force of the crash and the sister's scream of agony as their sister dropped to the forest floor.

"Victoria," they breathed as they ran past their stunned uncle and crouched down onto the ground where there sister lay, breathing her last breath.

"We love you," Rosalie sobbed. "No matter what, we will always love you."

"I'm sorry it came to this," Alice hiccupped. "You left us no choice. How I wish there were another way."

Bella stroked her flaming red hair out her face. "We'll see you again, sister. I only hope that when we do you can forgive us for whatever we did that made you hate us so."

Victoria's eyes filled with tears as she glanced around her sisters. I watched on, my chest tight, my eyes burning. After everything she had done, after everything that had happened, they loved her. They wouldn't let her go alone, I thought as I watched them gather her into their arms, rocking her, soothing her, whispering how much they loved her.

Regret came into her eyes as well as understanding and I wanted to believe that she finally understood that her sisters, no matter what, had always loved her and would continue to do so.

It was with that look that she closed her eyes and her breathing stilled.

The sisters let out a moan of agony before they joined her and crashed to the ground lifeless.

**A/N**** HI! I would really love to know what you thought**.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N**** Hi guys, sorry for such a late update. Those of you who are reading Girls Gone South know that I've had an eventful time of late, but that's not the main reason. It's actually been difficult to write this chapter. As you probably know this is the LAST chapter of The Hunters Heart and it's been a wonderful experience to write this. I've had so much fun and loved reading your reviews and got nominated for an award! I really hope you like this chapter!**

**Thank you so much for the love and support and please review!**

**BPOV**

"Bella? Bella? Open your eyes silly," she giggled. "Mother and father are asleep. It's time."

I opened my eyes to see her dark green eyes and flaming red hair hovering above me in the darkness.

"What's happening?" I mumbled as I rubbed my tired eyes.

"Rosalie and Alice are already down stairs. Everyone's asleep and the kitchens empty," she grinned.

I felt my lips tug into a smile. "But mother said we weren't allowed any treats for running out of our music lesson."

She tossed her head back and laughed. "What mother doesn't know won't hurt her."

I laughed as I jumped out of bed and tip toed along to castle floors as quietly as mice, praying no one would awaken and catch us. It would help if we had control of our visions by now, but in our defense we were only six years old.

Entering the kitchen Victoria ran over to join Alice and Rosalie as they devoured the cake that would have been served with our dinner if not for that wretched woman informing our mother that we had made a run for it earlier that day when we should have been practicing piano.

"Girls!" My mother snapped from behind us.

Standing there in our nightgowns and covered in chocolate cake, we turned to see our mother standing in the kitchen doorway with her hands on her hips and our father standing behind her, trying to cover his laughter.

"You will do well to remember in future that it's hard to get much past me," she scowled.

We simply looked at each other, our faces covered in chocolate, caught red handed and burst out laughing.

"Come on," she barked pointing her delicate finger towards the door.

Laughing we turned towards the door, only for the image to change. My mother and father stood now, not in their night clothes, but in the elaborate clothes they had worn the day they had passed onto the afterlife. The day they had left us, hugging us tight and whispering their love before they had gone through the veil and went onto their next step together.

"What?" I muttered in confusion.

"Bella!" Victoria laughed as she ran up to me, covered in cake, and held me tight. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

I laughed softly. "For what?"

"For everything," she answered as she pulled out of my embrace. Only Victoria was now fully grown, wearing the very same gown that she had in forest during our battle.

"I don't understand," I whispered.

"I am so sorry," she said as she began to walk away from me and into my parent's arms. "Please forgive me," she begged as my father draped his arm over her shoulder and squeezed her tight.

Her eyes held mine and in them I saw sorrow, shame and regret. Gone were the hatred and the bitterness that had filled her eyes the last time we spoke.

Wait. The last time? But we were children eating cake in secret, not battling each other. We could never hurt one another, never hate one another.

"Wait! I don't understand. Victoria!"

She looked at me with such sorrow in her eyes. "I'm so sorry. I got lost along my way and I almost destroyed everything. I did destroy everything that was important to me," she whispered.

"No," I replied and felt Alice and Rosalie take my hands. I glanced at them, but they were different like Victoria. Older and more beautiful than ever. I turned to Victoria, to our parents, tears falling down my face. "You haven't destroyed anything. I love you, we love you. We always will."

Victoria closed her eyes and smiled. "Thank you. We'll see each other again one day. I only hope you can forgive me."

"We do," the three of us responded.

"Come on, my heart. It's time," My mother told Victoria.

"I'm afraid," she trembled. "I wasn't a good person. I hurt my sisters, I betrayed them. What if I don't follow you?"

My father grinned. "The only people you hurt were your sisters. Your sisters have forgiven you. No one else has the right to judge you. Besides," he chuckled as he stroked a hand over her hair. "Would I ever let anyone keep us away from each other?"

Victoria smiled. "No. No, you wouldn't."

"Then let us leave," mother whispered. She turned to look at us love in her eyes. "We will see you again, my hearts."

"We love you. Always," my father added before they disappeared.

"No. No!" I sobbed as I tried to get to them, to Victoria. I tried to get to them, to hold them and keep them with me but I couldn't. I couldn't reach them. I couldn't save her.

"Bella? Baby? Come back to me," a voice whispered.

At the sound of the voice, that deep voice that never failed to quicken my heart, I stopped running.

"Edward?" I whispered.

"Come back to me, baby. Open your eyes."

Slowly, I opened my eyes and saw Edward hovering above me, his fingertips brushing my hair away from my face.

"Edward?" I mumbled.

"I'm here, baby," he whispered against my lips. "I'm not going anywhere. Ever."

I reached out weakly to stroke the slight whiskers that shadowed his jaw. "I killed my sister," I whispered brokenly.

"You scared the holy fuck out of me," Edward growled.

"I'm sorry," I mumbled as I brushed my fingers through his hair. It took too much energy to do that. "You look so tired," I whispered as I stroked the dark circles under his eyes gently.

He did look tired. His hair was a mess, he had dark circles under his eyes and his cheeks and jaw were covered in stubble. More than that, his eyes look concerned and even frightened.

"You think?" He chuckled as he lay down next to me, pulling me into his strong arms and I felt better for it. "I have never seen so afraid in my life, Bella. And I've been alive for a fucking long time."

"You always curse," I mumbled, stroking my fingers gently against the veins in his arm.

"I've been given reason to curse lately," he replied as he pressed his lips to my hair.

"How long have I been asleep?" I wondered.

"Four days."

"What?" I gasped in shock. No wonder he looked so tired if I'd been unconscious for four days.

"Yeah," he replied in a tortured voice. "After Victoria died the three of you just... dropped to the ground. We ran over and tried to get you to wake up but it was like you were lifeless. You were cold and pale and I thought, really thought for a minute, that I'd lost you. I never want to feel that way again, Bella."

I could hear the emotion in his voice; hear the true horror in his voice that he didn't fully express in his words.

I turned to him, wrapping my arms around him, though it took every ounce of energy I could muster, and comforted him. His arms tightened around me and I thought he may just crack a rib. I wouldn't have minded, his arms made me feel safe and secure. Even after everything that had happened, after everything that I had done, he made me feel better. He made me feel loved.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. I'm so sorry," I apologized again as he trembled in my arms, his body revealing his fear.

"You should be," he growled as he pressed tender kisses to my face. "You scared the shit out of the three of us. Jasper kept saying it was fine, that it was because you'd used too much energy but Alice should have fuckin' whiplash from the amount of shaking he did," he chuckled.

I tried to smile but I couldn't. I couldn't smile about what had happened and I doubted I ever would.

"Baby?" Edward whispered.

"I killed my sister," I choked. "I killed her."

"Bella," he protested.

"No, I killed her. I used our son and his gift to kill my own sister. I saw in my vision that he could help and I used him. Why kind of person does that make me?" I wondered.

Edward leaned back to look me in the eyes. "It makes you the type of person who does what she has to do. I don't know what happened to your sister, honey, but Victoria wasn't stable. She wasn't your sister anymore. She would have killed you and your sisters, she would have killed everyone. You didn't use our son to kill her, Bella; he showed you that he could help. I truly believe that. He's gifted," he chuckled.

"I dreamed about her. She apologized for what she did. She begged me, us, for forgiveness before moving on to her next life with our parents. Wishful thinking," I scoffed.

"No," he argued, brushing the hair from my face, kissing the tears from my eyes. "I think that in a family as gifted as yours there's nothing that you can't do. I believe that maybe she found a way to talk to you. To show you how sorry she was for something that was beyond her control."

I sobbed, wishing it was true, wishing she was still alive for a chance to get her back.

"You did the right thing, Bella. I know it's hard and I know it hurts and I wish there was something I could do to change that, but I can't regret it because I still have you. I didn't lose you. That's the only thing in world, in every world, that I fear, Bella. Thanks to you, thanks to our son and your sisters, my fear didn't come to life."

I couldn't help but feel myself melting in his arms. I couldn't help but want to agree with him and believe as he did.

"You'll never lose me, Edward." I promised him.

"I almost did. When I saw you there, when you held that fuckin' barrier against us, I almost lost you. Don't you ever do that again," he growled. "If you are in danger, if you're hurt, then it's my duty, my right and my fuckin' pleasure to fight to the death until your safe again. Never again. Understand?"

For the first time I felt like laughing. "Understood."

"Good," he replied as he brought my lips to his and gave me the tenderest of kisses.

"Where are my sisters?" I asked a little breathlessly.

"They're still out cold as far as I know. Jasper led us back to the castle and started barking out orders left and right before ordering someone to lead us to your rooms. I haven't seen them since," he shrugged.

"Why not?" I frowned wondering why he hadn't seen them if I'd been here for four days.

Again, he shrugged. "I didn't want to leave you."

My heart melted at his words and how simply he said them, as if it was the most obvious thing on the planet.

"You should get some sleep," I told him sternly.

He grinned. "Well, you've been out of it enough for the both of us. I decided one of us should be awake. Besides, I've taken the time to talk to my son."

"What?" I giggled.

Edward smiled that slow, charming smile that could melt anyone's heart.

"Well, I have had a lot of time on my hands lately. Not that I didn't enjoy tearing my hair out worrying over you, but I thought I'd use it to get to know my son a little more."

"You're crazy," I laughed.

His eyes turned serious. "Talking to our son, telling him how much I wanted to meet him, how much I already loved him and how much I loved his mother was all that kept me sane, Bella."

Just when I thought I couldn't love him more. "What else did you talk to him about?" I asked, wanting desperately to know.

He smiled. "I told him how proud I was of him for helping save everyone. I told him how much he was loved and wanted. I told him how that I would never allow him to have a childhood like mine. I told him about me and how lonely I was until I met you and how lucky I feel, I am, to have you both."

I brought his hand to my stomach and held it there. "I think he liked hearing about his daddy. I know he loves him a lot. I know that he's as determined to love you and to see you happy as I am."

To my shock tears brightened Edwards's eyes. "Edward," I whispered.

"I don't know how I got so lucky, but I swear to God I will be grateful for the rest of my life. I never thought I'd have this, Bella. I never thought I'd have you or our son or our life. I wish I knew who to thank or who to get down on my knees and weep, but if I did I would do it without a minute's hesitation."

I had to blink the tears out of my eyes. Here I was lying with the man I loved, our hands intertwined over my stomach where our child grew by the second. "Children," I muttered.

"What?" he demanded wide eyed.

"Not like that," I giggled. "In my vision the three of us were in a sun filled meadow and you were playing with our son when he came running up to me. I was with child. I think it will be a girl," I smiled.

"A girl," he whispered in what sounded like reverence. "A son and a daughter. And a wife I love more than anything."

I burst out laughing. "We're not married yet," I pointed out.

He shrugged. "Technicalities. We're married where it counts."

I nodded in agreement as I played my fingers through his hair. "I guess we are. Our son has the gift of fire," I pointed out.

Edwards's eyes widened. I guess it had never occurred to him that fire should have been lethal to out half Hunter son. "I can't believe it," he mumbled. "I've never known anything stronger than the Hunter gene." He smirked suddenly. "Then again, I've never met anyone stronger than you.

I scoffed. "I don't feel very strong right now," I admitted.

Edward brought his hand up to press it over my heart. "You're strong."

"Thank you. Thank you for making me feel better over what happened. Thank you for thinking of me right now than I do myself. Thank you for loving me and for being you."

"You're welcome," he replied arrogantly.

I couldn't help but role my eyes before an image appeared in my mind.

"Well, looks like I'm going to need all your Hunters strength to carry me into the main room. My sisters are awake."

* * *

Edward carried me into the very room where not so long ago the four of us had sat and discussed Charles, Hunters and Edward. It was hard to know that these conversations weren't as private as we had believed and that it was our sister who had betrayed us.

My eyes immediately found my sisters. Alice lay on the antique cream chaise lounge by the open balcony doors. I smiled when I saw Jasper hovering over her, his eyes darting from her to the open doors. "The wind would tell me," she mumbled as she gave me a tired smile, dragging herself up into a sitting position. "I'm fine," she insisted when Jasper rushed to help her swing her feet to the floor.

"Over there," I directed Edward who placed me next Alice.

"You okay?" He asked tucking my hair behind me ears.

"I'm fine," I assured him before my eyes found Rosalie. I felt my jaw drop to the floor.

"I know, right?" Alice giggled beside me.

Rosalie sat on the opposite chair and threw us a scowl when she noticed how our eyes zeroed in on the hand that was currently intertwined with the Hunter who she claimed to hate with a passion.

I couldn't help but grin at her as Emmett placed a tender kiss to her temple. I guess they worked things out.

Emmett turned to wink at me. "How are you ladies?"

"Tired, drained," I admitted.

"Guilty," Alice added, earning a scowl from Jasper.

"I'll second that," Rosalie added which also earned her a scowl.

"Baby, I've already told you. You did what needed doing. It was never going to be easy, but it was the right thing. It's like when Edward deserted me and turned against me. It was a bitch, but it was the right thing for him to do."

Edward rolled his eyes. "Get over it, Emmett."

"But Edward was wrong to desert you," I pointed out.

Edward looked at me. "Seriously?" He demanded sarcastically.

"What? It's the truth."

"I think what Emmett meant was that you girls should not be ashamed of protecting yourselves and the land. You should be proud. You put the greater good against what you wanted and I am proud of what you did out there," Jasper said from his place behind Alice.

"It's just hard," Alice whispered, pressing her face against his arm as he placed his hand supportively on her shoulder.

Everyone froze when a tall, beautiful, blond woman appeared in front of the roaring fire. He dress was a pale blue and sheer enough to see... everything.

"Maeve," Edward and Emmett hissed in unison as the got to their feet.

Jasper barked out a command and suddenly the woman, Maeve, was surrounded by guards, the tips of their razor sharp spears aimed at her throat.

I shared a glance with my sisters. This was a very powerful woman, if she wanted she could wipe out every guard and our men, and our energy was too depleted to put up much of a fight.

"Tell your men to stand down, Hunters. I didn't travel through worlds to be decapitated," the woman drawled. It was then I knew who she was, she was the Goddess who had sent Edward here. The one who was working with Laurent. Now I understood the men's reactions, why Edward, Emmett and Jasper now loomed protectively in front of us. Protecting us.

I felt the energy build in the room and I knew that, like me, my sisters were gathering as much energy as they could to fight if necessary.

Edward and Emmett shared a look before signaling for Jasper to tell the men to stand back.

"Why are you here?" Edward growled.

The woman, Maeve, sighed before strolling over to the fire place and picking up a trinket that lay there. "I had been watching Laurent for quite some time," she began as she turned back to face us, worrying the trinket with her fingers. Her only sign of discomfort.

"What?" Edward and Emmett snarled.

"I'd heard whispers, rumors that he was working with someone, trying to gather a greater power to take over. To cause pain and chaos and gain glory. I heard that Laurent was planning to work with someone from another realm to overthrow the Hunters. For starters."

Emmett scoffed. "Whispers? Is that what you call me nearly losing my life when I confronted him and the other Hunters? Is that what you call me nearly getting my heart ripped out and burned at dawn?"

Maeve just gave him a deadpan look. Obviously she found his outburst a tad dramatic.

Rosalie reached forward to brush his leg comfortingly. He turned to her with a warm, loving smile and I was fiercely happy that they had worked out their differences.

"Why didn't you just deal with it?" Edward growled from his spot in front of me. I knew that if Maeve made the wrong move he would attack. He was so cute.

"Even Gods have laws, Hunter," she snapped. "There are boundaries that even we must abide. I couldn't intervene. I couldn't accuse Laurent of anything without absolute proof, which I couldn't get. We are forbidden. I wasn't forbidden to have someone else intervene," she added with a sly smile.

"You had the power to stop this all along," Edward snarled. "You could have prevented all of this. You could have spared everyone so much pain if you had just spoken."

I knew that he wasn't talking about his own pain, about the betrayal that he felt; he was speaking of my pain. _Of course he would_, I thought with a smile. He would always put me first.

Maeve glared at him with cold eyes. "If I had then you would have never met your Isabella and have the family you now have Hunter. Don't judge me when everything that I have done had actually turned out rather well for you."

"She's right," Rosalie nodded, earning a glare from the men. "She is," she insisted. "She wasn't allowed to speak out, so she made it happen so that someone could. If it wasn't for what she did we would still be unaware of what was really happening or dead and we would never have met. In our family it is our destiny to love one person, to meet them and love them and so the way I see it, destiny played itself out. What happened with you," she said to Emmett. "What happened with Laurent and Edward, it was all destined. It had to happen that way so we could meet."

Maeve nodded her head once and flashed Rosalie a small smile.

"Okay, so it was destiny," Edward shrugged. "It was fated that I came here, but why did you choose me?"

Maeve rolled her eyes and seemed to speak almost reluctantly. "Despite you flaws, of which are many, you are a good man with a pure heart. I knew that if any of the Hunters came to this world it would have to be you. You would be fair, you would get answers and I knew that if anyone could help me take down Laurent, it would be you."

Edward grinned. "I bet that hurt."

Maeve scowled at him.

"Why do you even care?" Emmett demanded. "You can't stand the Hunters. We're nothing more than savage animals to you."

Maeve glanced between Edward and Emmett and I didn't see any of Emmett's claims of them in her eyes.

"I have nothing against Hunters. You do what needs to be done," she said with a pointed glance towards us. "You do what other's cant or wont. I respect that. I also despise power hungry traitors who are willing to betray everything they are because they want glory. I couldn't prove Laurent's deception so I made it happen so someone else could. Where is Charles?" She demanded.

I felt my heart clench. I hadn't thought about Charles.

Jaspers eyes shot to each of us. "He is in the dungeons bellow."

Edward chuckled. "Karma."

"I'll be taking him with me," she announced in a voice that brooked no argument. "I need him to stand trial against Laurent before he is terminated, which I will see to personally for the pain and suffering he has caused," she added.

"Maeve," I began. "You know even more than we do. Could we have saved her? Could we have saved our sister?" I asked desperately, needing to know the truth.

Maeve turned to me with sympathetic eyes. "No, young princess, you could not have saved her," she said quietly, breaking my heart. "When you met the Shade as children something happened to Victoria. A shadow, no pun intended, developed in her. Charles noticed this and helped it manifest and grow like a cancer until it became something very dark and very dangerous. It was already too late. I know you don't believe your men when they tell you, but you did the right thing. As your sister said, it was destiny. Fate has played out as it was always meant to."

"And Victoria?" Alice asked. "I had a dream of when we were children until it changed. We were in the kitchen when suddenly she went from being a child to a woman. Our parents were there. They were in the clothing they were when they crossed the veil, but Victoria didn't cross the veil," she worried.

It didn't surprise me that Alice had the same dream as me; we had shared dreams since we were children. Besides, I didn't think of it as a dream, it seemed more.

"It was real," she smiled. "Your family is very talented. When Victoria died she was cleansed over her darkness and given the chance to finally see what she had done. She's ashamed of her actions and needs forgiveness and time. She's with your parents and they are helping her come to terms with her fate."

"So, she did cross the veil," Rosalie whispered in relief.

Maeve nodded. "She did. She's with your family and she's loved and safe."

I nodded my head and shared a look. Victoria had our forgiveness. We loved her, nothing and no one could ever change that. It was a relief to know that she was across the veil with our parents.

"Thank you, Maeve," Alice responded with a smile and eyes filled with sadness.

Maeve turned to face Edward and Emmett. "I wish you luck, Hunters. I take it you won't be returning to our realm," she grinned.

Edward looked into my eyes with such love and devotion; I didn't need to hear his words to know his answer.

"No. We're home," Emmett replied as he took Rosalie's hand in his and brought it up to his lips.

"I wish you the best of luck and a happy life," she bowed her head.

"Thank you, Maeve," Edward said before she could leave. "I now know that I owe you everything. If it wasn't for your belief in me, fate or not, I may have never came here. I would never have met Bella and have my family. Thank you," he repeated sincerely.

She smiled a beautiful smile that could win any heart. "You're welcome. You deserve this, Edward. You've had a hard life. A harder life than anyone should have and you didn't let it taint or darken your heart. You deserve all the happiness in the world. Just please promise me that you make sure that you hold onto it and hold onto it tight and never take it for granted."

Edward smiled. "I promise."

Maeve nodded again before disappearing from sight.

"I can't believe this," Emmett said in disbelief. "I can't believe after all this time that Maeve is one the good guys."

Rosalie smiled. "You'll get over it," she promised.

"So," Alice smiled. "What do we do now?"

I looked around the room with a smile. "Now, we say goodbye to our sister and make sure she knows that we love her and we'll see her again one day."

**EPOV**

Victoria was laid to rest the next day with the wind tearing through the sky and the heavens opened in the small clearing where Bella's parents were buried deep within the forest. The entire kingdom came even though they seemed to be split between grief and sadness and anger and betrayal.

Four days ago I thought my fears had come true and I had lost the woman I loved. I spent four days by her bedside as maids brought me food and drink and urged me to rest. I ignored them. I knew that Jasper and Emmett were much the same thanks to the fact that the maids gossiped like crazy.

I spent that time holding her in my arms and telling my son of our life so far and what our life with him would be like. A promise I would do everything to keep to him, to Bella and to myself.

It was a shock to find out that Maeve was behind everything this entire time. That I owed my happiness to a woman I had resented and disliked. I liked the fact that Bella and I, no matter what, were destined to find each other.

"We're going to have to say something," Alice mumbled, her hand tight within Jaspers who looked at the small woman with such love and pride. Bella had told me that this was the first time they would be together in public as a couple and that despite everything both were happy and relieved to finally be able to show their love.

Rosalie, who was wrapped up in Emmett's arms nodded. "They're angry and feel betrayed. Not only that they have a few new faces they have to deal with," Rosalie smiled up at Emmett.

"I'll do it," Bella said from beside me.

"Are you sure?" Her sisters demanded.

Bella nodded confidently. "I want to do this. I want them to know what happened and what's going to happen."

Rosalie nodded, leaning forward to press a kiss to Bella's forehead. It had been decided by the sisters the night before that Rosalie would take over the role as Queen. Bella had told me later in bed that it was more of a title than anything, that they would make decisions together like their ancestors had before them. That I would be involved in that. That had taken Emmett down a peg or two who was incredibly excited to become a King. Rosalie had smacked him upside the head and rolled her eyes.

Bella held my hand tight in hers as she stepped forward to face the kingdom.

"Thank you all for coming today. For offering you support and humbling us all with your grief for our beloved sister. I know that many of you are angry and confused and feel that Victoria betrayed you and you have every right." She nodded as she spoke in a strong, clear voice, her eyes scanning the crowds taking in each face. "Victoria was sick, that has been shown to us now. A lot of things happened over the years, thing's we were not aware of and I will carry that shame with me until the day I die. Darkness spread through her and in the end over took her and turned her into something she wasn't. I do not ask you to forgive, I do not ask you to agree with me, I just ask you to try in your heart to maybe understand one day. I ask that today you put aside your anger and help us say goodbye, not to your princess, but our sister."

Bella stepped back into my arms and I could see it on the faces of every person there that Victoria had been right when she said that the people adored Bella. Each man removed his hat and bowed his head, every woman shed a tear and everyone stood in silence as they bid Victoria goodbye.

"Goodbye, my sister," Bella whispered from my arms as they lowered her into the ground.

* * *

"It's beautiful," Bella whispered as we walked along the forest floor later that night. The rain made everything fresh and clean and the wind had finally settled as we strolled hand in hand.

After the funeral the girls had spent a lot of time with the people, introducing us to _our_ people before the three of them closed themselves in Victoria's room. Now Alice and Rosalie spent time alone with their men, letting them comfort them as Bella was letting me.

"It is," I agreed as I looked at her.

"How are you doing, prince?" She teased.

I rolled my eyes. My jaw had dropped to the ground when the people had started calling me that, along with Emmett and Jasper. Emmett wouldn't get the title of king until they married. That had annoyed him.

I didn't want to be a prince. I didn't need that. I did, however, want to be a husband and a father. I liked those titles.

"So, when do you want to marry me?" I asked casually.

Bella laughed. "Have you even asked me yet?"

I rolled my eyes. "When?" I demanded, ignoring her question.

Bella reached up to kiss my cheek. "Whenever you'd like, my love. We could always go to the human realm and wed there. I could see what happens at the end of _Supernatural_," she laughed. "I'd really like to find out what happened to Sam and Dean. If you'd like we could do some research, find your mother."

I shook my head. "My mother would have been human, Bella. There is no way we could find her and I doubt the Hunters kept names. I'll never find out who she was and for the first time in my life I don't feel the need to. I have you and our son and future daughter," I grinned. "I have your sisters and the guys. I have a family, Bella. I have what I always wanted. And I have you," I told her. "You're all I will ever need. You, our son, our daughter and our family. It's all I'll _ever _need."

Bella pulled me to a stop and held my hand in hers as she placed a tender kiss on my lips. "You're all I need," she whispered.

"You sure? You're a princess and can have everything you could ever want," I teased. "Is the heart of a Hunter enough for you?" I asked as I kissed her lips.

I could feel her laughter, her smile. "The heart of the Hunter is all _I_ want and all _I'll_ ever need."

Hearing her words, the sincerity behind them and the love I saw in her eyes I knew that's all I would ever want. All I would ever need.

I thought, as we lay in bed later that night with Bella in my arms that I had wanted this, dreamed this and I finally had it. And that by giving my heart to the wonderful woman in my arms, that by finding her, this Hunter had finally found his heart and I would never let it go.

**A/N**** Well, that's it. Thank you for reading, you wonderful people! I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I did writing it. This story is now completed!**

**I hope you all find your Hunters heart.**

**Kayleigh**


End file.
